Hero of the Sky: Charlemagne
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary: After being exposed to a powerful mana burst, Naruto was wounded behind healing and close to death but was saved by a kind ruler and gain a new life to live for, to be a hero and fight in the next Grail War as its Ruler. Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Ruler as arrived**

 **Fourth Holy Grail War Act (Fate/Zero)**

Within Grail has two beings, one light and other darkness. To things that can't live without they other and soon saw their most trusted servant coming forward before them. The Ruler Class Servant stand before the Grail and its ones that live within it.

"You have summoned me," Ruler said as he took knee, being male and covered by a black cloak.

Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the light within Grail said, "Yes we have Ruler. Something is happening within the Fourth Holy Grail War that requires your attention to watch and protect the Grail from any sinner's hands or to wish harm to mankind."

"I understand my mission, Justeaze," Ruler said with a nod, understanding his mission.

 **"Yes, but know that this Grail War will be different from one you fought in. Seven Masters and their Servants will fight for the Grail while a watcher will make sure the Grail War plays out right,"** The darkness said, being a female and named, Angra Mainyu.

"I see. So, no Demi-Servants fighting a war but just Mages and their Servants. That's understandable and I will make no one is harm from the Grail War," Ruler said.

"Go…and be safe Naruto," Justeaze said with a kind smile on her face.

The Ruler or Naruto took his hood off to show his smile at the Grail's light. This was Naruto Charlemagne Uzumaki, Holy Knight of the Veil, Hero of Hope, and rank a Saber-Ruler Class Servant. His hair was black as night with white under streaks and six-pointed star on top his head. His eyes were blue as the sea and his face show the looks of a noble knight with whisker marks on his checks. The black cloak hides his armor for now and will show it in time.

"I will Justeaze, Angra," Naruto replied as a magic circle comes underneath him, teleporting him to War Grail he must watch over and disappeared within a white flash of energy.

 **Fuyuki, Japan**

Naruto open his eyes to see he was teleported just outside Fuyuki City and could feel that Grail was starting soon as the Servants will be summoned by their master's call.

 _"Good, I am on time,"_ Naruto thought with a nod, getting up from his kneed to his feet and summon some cloths as a cover up.

The black cloak disappeared in blue dust of energy as set cloths appeared onto Naruto and was dressed as normal civilian. He now wore a blue shirt with black jacket, pants, shoes, and a red scarf around his neck. He checked his hand watch to see the time was midnight and will need to find a place to rest until the rest of the Mages and their Servants arrived in Fuyuki.

Naruto won't know what hero will be summon this Grail War until he sees them and judged if they should gain their wish from the Grail to the very end. Anything can happen in a Grail but from he knows and live through, that Saber Class Servants are the mostly like to win the Grail War. But anything can happen and who knows who will win but he can only find out for himself.

 **Time Skip**

As Naruto wonders Fuyuki, getting a read off the whole city that will soon have the Grail War take places and where he must do his job. He walked around, visiting good shops, talking to people of any strange things, or anything that catches his eye.

The black-haired teen heard from some parents that they lost their children to a monster and caused him to raise an eyebrow at this, wondering who could have done this. He promised that he will do his best to find any of the children that are missing and gained some tearful pairs to cry in happiness.

Naruto took his time wondering the city, because he wanted to enjoy this quiet of peace before the war starts. Back in his world, the Veil, he would walk around for hours and talk to someone to pass the time. It helps a lot and he just so happen to find a pair to talk with.

Two young women. One with white hair and red ruby eyes, wearing some white winter gear and made the teen to almost know her from somewhere. The other had blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a black business suit, shoes, and look beautiful.

Naruto shook his head, fighting off the blush and soon got a reading on the blonde-haired woman. Being said as his eyes shin a bit:

 ** _Rank: Saber_**

 ** _True Name: Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights_**

 _"Hmm so the King of Knights has been summoned in this Grail War. That is interesting,"_ Naruto thought with the eyes returning to normal and started to walk towards the pair.

"Hello, their," Naruto greeted the pair, getting their attention to look at him.

Irisviel von Einzbern and Saber were taken back of someone greeting them, being a normal human being and not any Mages or Servants. That was good but wonder who is this teen that greeted them.

"Hello sir," Irisviel greeted.

"Greetings," Saber greeted as well.

"Sorry if I ask this… but are you two willing to walk with me into town for some lunch and good talk around to the beach?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Irisviel asked the sudden question.

"Don't think of anything bad, I just happen to show in Fuyuki and feel very lonely on my own. I happen to like to talk to someone when going out for lunch and talk afterwards," Naruto answered, truthy.

Irisviel didn't see no harm in that and a good lunch could help ease somethings down before the war starts. Saber was worried of this person that just asked them for lunch and talk but a good meal could help calm things down and this strange look like noble from her time era.

The two looked each other which gain a nod that it was okay to other and white-haired woman said, "Very well, we will join for lunch, but I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Quite right. My name is Naruto Kit," Naruto introduced himself.

"My name Irisviel but please call me Iri and this is Saber," Irisviel introduced herself and Saber.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," Saber said with a calm smile.

"And you as well. Now let's head out for lunch, my treat," Naruto said as the group of three walks towards a nice place for some lunch.

 **Time Skip**

The group of three had enjoyed their talk with the other and walked around town. Going to different shops to try on different style cloths, walking through parks, and eating some food. They walk soon made it way towards night time and at the beach.

Naruto had part ways with Irisviel and Saber, saying it was great time to hang out with them and hope they can do so again. He was happy he could talk to the King of Knights and hope the two could two more. For some reason, he felt at peace when around her, something he never felt before in a long time and wish for that feeling to stay with him.

But anything can happen, and something has happened.

Naruto then started to sense a Servant sending a calling card to other Servants for a fight. He can't say who called the battle, but he knows for a fact that Saber would join in for sure and he knows how knights love to fight a in honorable battle against each other.

The Ruler will go and see how this first battle of the Fourth Grail War takes place. He then has his clothes disappeared in blue dust of energy, replacing them with his knight outfit and black cloak covering him.

As Ruler dashed towards the area where the first battle will take place, he started to feel that three servants were falling him all the sudden in their spirit forms. The first was a golden and divine aura with kingship following it, being unknow for now. The second was a hidden and dark aura with some assassin tricks, meaning an Assassin Class Servant. The last was very dark, fire, and witch like aura but wasn't to cause harm and just watch him.

Naruto will find out soon enough but most focus on the matter at hand as he saw a vision coming to him.

 _…_

 _A Saber and Lancer fight one another but is stopped when Rider comes and soon Archer then Berserker show up. Being the first sign of the Grail War too start._

 _…_

Naruto hummed and trusted this vision he had gain as he kept going to the docks where the first fight will take place. These visions he gains are part of his skill as a Ruler and helps him be ready for any outcome that may happen. He had vision of the first battle will take place and the outcome will lead to future battles that will take place in this Grail War. So that why he is here, to make sure the peace is draw and no people get in the crossfire.

 **Small Time Skip**

Naruto watched the battle between the two knight class servants and was enjoying on how the first battle was having two knights from different class. He senses the other Servants were watching this fight and with some Mages in the shadows, most likely their go to in Grail Wars these days.

The Ruler then saw Assassin from above, watching the battle take place and narrowed his eyes on what he had gather so far on what happen in the Grail. He read who the Assassin was and got:

 ** _Rank: Assassin_**

 ** _True Name: Hassan, Old Man of the Mountain_**

Naruto know all about that Assassin due to deep a history he had with someone that hold and was bound with the skull masked assassin but moving on.

The blonde had learned that the Master of Assassin lost his servant and is now in a church for portion. If that is case than why Assassin is around and what is his master's game? A good question that the black-haired teen will find soon enough.

Naruto won't fight but will step in if things get out of hand. As a Ruler, he must watch the Grail War to the very end, make sure the Grail is not used by any sinner ways, or have any civilians get got in the crossfire. This was a new change for him as he fought in one Grail War in his world and won but lost some of the people he cares about the most.

Ruler shook his head and heard a lighting strike in the skies which was odd due the clouds were calm and could sense a Servant coming into the battle. Now he got to see this up close as he jumped to another shipment and got a closer work.

 **With Saber**

Saber had fought many foes in her life but she than image she will face Lancer or by true name Diarmuid, that rivals her in both combat and honor. She was grateful for this fight and fought with careful steps, but she gained a cursed wound on her left-hand risk and can't use her thrum to clench onto her sword or hold the sword in both hands for long.

The two knights were about to clash one more but were stopped when a lighting bolt strikes before them and show the servant before them. The new servant was a young mature woman with long red flowing hair that reaches to her mind back, dark red eyes that spark with happiness, and wore a battle armor from Roman or Greek time of area with a red cape with golden fur. She rode chariot that can carried herself and her master. The chariot was pulled by two black massive ox-like horse having their huffs spark with lightning.

"Sheath your blades my fellow Servants!" The Servant called out as she held rings of her chariot, getting the two servants look at her.

Lighting sparks as the servant put her hands out and said, "I'm the Rider Class Servant, summon to fight in this Grail War."

Saber and Lancer were taken back of Rider appearing all the sudden introduce herself.

"What are you doing, baka?!" Rider's master or Waver Velvet shouted at his servant on what she was doing and will do soon enough.

However, he was reward with flick to the forehead by Rider and launched backwards into the chariot. Rider shook her head and then grin as she turns her back towards the two knight servants.

"Fate has yield and reward us of this moment. I have an offer…why not give the Holy Grail to me and join me on my next conquest?! You both will be honored as friends, generals in my army, and siblings on both on or off the battle field!" Rider offered with a big grin on her face.

The offer was great but sadly the two servants won't being joining Rider.

Lancer shook his head and said, "As grateful the offer maybe but I must refuse. I only follow one man, my lord and master. I won't be giving the Grail up easily to the likes of you, Rider."

"Tell me Rider, do you come here to stop our battle with offers, rudely, hopping to gain something from it. This a gave wound to my honor," Saber said with her eyes narrowed.

Rider starched her cheeks and said, "I hope we can come to common…."

"Enough!" The two servants called out.

Rider shrugged her shoulders and stroke her long hair with her left hand.

"And furthermore, I am the rightful King of Britain. To put my loyalties to you will go against what I stand for," Saber said, not caring if she gives her true name out.

"Oh, you are King of Britain? I'm surprise to see a strong woman that is king like myself," Rider said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"King?" Saber asked with an eyebrow raised, wondering what king Rider was in her past life.

Lancer wonder the same thing and some other masters did as well.

"Yes, but first. Saber and Lancer your battle was a true and honor battle that puts a song into my heart," Rider said with her right thrum up.

Now Saber was wondering why Rider would jump into battle to only offer a pack and later thank it. This was an odd servant to say.

"Your battle has called other Heroic Spirits to this place like moths to a flame….and that makes it more fun for me. Come out cowards that hide in shadows and face the wrath of Alexandria, King of Conquerors!" Rider shouted out loud with pride in her voice, not caring if she gives away her true name and caused her master to yell at her for being idiot.

This was a mind shocking news to the Servants in front/others in hiding and master of Rider giving her true name out. This woman was the king that conquer the know worlds. This person was Iskandar or Alexander the Great. It was a shocking news to find it the King of Conquerors was indeed in fact a woman, standing before them. She and Saber have some things common after all.

And a big battle was soon taking place.

As if on time, another Servant started to appear out of spirit form and stand before all them on a light pole. Within a gold dust, a servant appeared that has a powerful and divine aura. A beautiful woman with waist-length golden hair, crimson eyes with black slits, pale skin, and a slender body that any women that will to die for. She was wearing a modified golden armor, with shoulder pauldrons and gauntlet on one arm, with an armored skirt as she wore a pair of black short shorts that showed off her very nice behind and armored greaves from her thighs down. She was wearing golden boots with slight heels as she wore high-thigh black socks that came up to her mid-thighs. She had a cloak that had a black top that only covered her shoulders and the top half of her breast, stopping just under her nipples, with the main portion of the cloak being a crimson red as she had red tattoos on the sides of her stomach and breast as she has the looks of pure royalty and DEMANDS respect from her.

Some of other servants and masters known this servant was Archer, one who killed Assassin (cough, false, cough). She opens her eyes with glare, looking down on the three servants like they were ants to her.

"So lower beings stand before me and even two of them call themselves king in my sight," Archer said with disliking in her voice.

"I don't see the problem here, Archer. For I am Alexandra, the King that conquer the know parts of the world," Rider said with questionable look on her face as she starches her cheeks, wondering why Archer was so upset about this.

"Fool, I am the one true king of the world."

"If that is a problem then why not introduce yourself? A king like yourself like should not a have problem with in saying her name."

"So, you dare question me, filth mongrel. ME…the one true King!" Archer snapped as she stepped on the light pole, breaking the light.

Archer then looked at the servants, mostly Rider and Saber, and said, "For your blindness to not see a true king standing before you. The punishment will be your doom!"

Two golden circle appeared by the servant's side, rippling as two swords came out and aiming at the fool. Archer smirked as her weapons pointed at Rider, but this was stopped when something happens.

"Kill them all," A voice said in the darkness, ordering a new servant to appear before everyone.

A black mana burst outwards as the servant rose up from his knee position. The new servant was odd to make out, but look like a black creature from hell, wore a black armor as night with mist surrounding him, red visor, and feather coming down from his helmet. The black knight servant then rose up on his feet and let out a monster roar for all to here.

"Berserker?" Saber said in shock as she stand in front of Irisviel, keeping safe from harm if anything happens.

"So, King of Conquers are you are planning to ask him to join too?" Lancer asked.

"Maybe not, he doesn't look like the type to listen to reason or offers," Rider answered before looking at her master.

"Hey boy, how powerful is that monster?"

Waver was shaking as he couldn't read Berserker or his states, almost like he wasn't a servant.

"I-I don't know," Waver responded with sweat coming down his face.

"What? You are a master, are you not. You should be apple to read a Servant out, right?" Rider said with questionable look before turning her attention at the black knight.

"I know that it's servant but that black thing. I can't its states or anything else," Waver replied.

Rider narrowed her eyes and looked at Berserker, knowing that this servant was no normal servant but something and will keep her guard up in order to protect her master.

"It seems you will be facing other enemy," Irisviel said, knowing that the battle will get more fired up with five servants.

"So, it seems. Berserker must have some type of skill that hides himself and skills from other servants. And there is Archer…this might get out of hand," Saber said, knowing that she might stand against one or two servants at once but against four, that was another story and with her left hand cursed makes this worse for her and her sup-master.

Archer turn her attention towards the mad-servant, who was looking at her and said, "Who gave you permission to look at me, rabbit dog."

Then golden circle turns towards Berserker, having a new target locked.

"May your death give me some satisfaction, mongrel," Archer said with her arm crossed as the two weapons flew at the servant.

The swords shoot at Berserker with great speed, getting small explosion on impact and caused shock wave. Saber shielded Irisviel but soon her and her sup-master were shock on what happen next. The black stood on his feet undamaged with a sword in his hands, shocking the other as well on what just happen.

"Good god! Is that truly Berserker," Lancer said in shock on what just he saw.

"Hmm, for madman that has no soul or will of his own, he seems sane to me," Rider said as her right hand rested on her chin.

"Huh?" Waver asked, wondering what his servant met.

"What you couldn't tell what he did? He waited for the first blade fly towards to only take in midair and use it to destroy the second spear," Rider answered as she and the other servants saw what happen.

Berserker then looked at Archer, causing the golden-haired servant to be upset.

"You dare lay your filthy on my treasure? You will have quick and painful death, dog!" Archer shouted as twenty more golden circle appeared behind her with different kinds of weapons coming out

This caused the Servants and Mages to widen their eyes in shock on how many weapons where be unleashed before their eyes. Just what kind of Servant Archer was?

"Now then mongrel, let's how long your creep tricks can keep you alive," Archer said before unleashing her Gate's power onto the mad dog in front of her.

Berserker just stood there as the first set of weapons launched at him but grabbed the spear before it hit his chest and started to use the two weapons in his hands to swing at the weapons coming at him. He destroyed any weapons that were coming at before switching to different weapons and not let one of them land onto him.

With a downwards strike, Berserker destroyed a spear with two axes, creating a smoke screen and soon throw the axes towards the golden haired servant.

Archer jumped off the light pole to only land on the ground at ease and had angry look on her face.

"Fool…I belong in the heavens, and yet you have me on the ground! You will die before my feet!" Archer yelled as she summons seventy-five golden circles, shocking everyone on how many she was summoning and not caring of showing the power of her Gates in the open.

Berserker just stood in his place, waiting for round two to start.

But this second round was stopped when a new servant suddenly appeared out of nowhere and before the battle field. The new figure was wearing a black cloak and hood as holding a sword's hilt in it's white sheath. Some at first thought it was Assassin but found out that it wasn't due to a few things and one of them were that this figure had blue eyes.

"Archer, you will stand down before you unleash anymore of your power at this moment," The figure ordered.

Archer glared at the newcomer, but it didn't move him.

"You dare order a king to stand down, mongrel!" Archer snapped as she then aimed five weapons at the new comer.

First five weapons fire at the new comer, but he just stood there and draw out his sword.

Within a flash, the cloak flies off the newcomer as he draws out his sword and swung it downwards, summoning three blue sword keys with a feather hilt and destroyed the blades before it came close to him. **(Just look up Fate Extella Charlemagne for what Naruto is wearing)**

Irisviel and Saber both grasped in shock on seeing a familiar face and that person was a servant. How could they not see or senses it from the start? Naruto is a Servant, standing before them with a sword in his hands like Saber Class Servant would and what is his Servant's rank?

"I dare as I am the watcher of this Grail War, chosen by the Holy Grail to watcher over the war and make sure the rules are followed. I'm the servant, Ruler," Naruto announced with his key sword vanishing and puts his sword back but not letting his grip off his hilt, just in case.

This news was mind-blowing event to all Servants and some masters. The Ruler Class was one of the sup class servants that could be summoned, and this was one can only be summoned by the Grail itself.

"Ruler? Haha! I'm the true king and ruler of the world. To have some faker is something I can't allow to stand," Archer said, but was stopped when Naruto allowed his Command Spell to show behind him, showing an eagle with blade-like wings and proving his rank as a Ruler Class Servant.

"I am Ruler. I will use my Command Spells to have this fight be stopped…but I won't and will ask you, King of the Golden Rule, to withdraw from his fight," Naruto said as he put his Command Spells away and lower his guard down bit, showing that he will not act.

Archer smirked a little before flicking her right arm, having all the gates close and weapons back to the gate for now. She was somewhat happy that someone knows that she is king to be known by…and her master used a Command Spell to force her to withdraw.

"You are lucky, mad dog, _Ruler_. Mongrels, in our next meeting be ready for me. Only a true king may own my attention," Archer said as she disappeared back into spirit form.

Rider hummed and said, "It seems Goldie's master is not well minded to her liking."

The conquer known from a look when a Command Spell is used and know that Archer was too prideful to withdraw and leave the fight undone.

Before anything else, Saber heard Berserker grunting towards her and widen eyes when the mad servant unleashing a mana burst with a powerful roar to be heard by all.

"Irisviel get back!" Saber called out.

Berserker dashed towards the light pole, grabbing it into his hands and jumped in the air to swing his pole downwards at the sword wielding servant. Saber pulled her sword up, blocking the attack and soon widen her eyes when seeing something off.

 _"What?"_ Saber thought in shock when seeing the pole covered in black mist and red marks mana.

Saber grunted as she pushed the pole away and soon blocked a swing to her right side, having the mad servant backing away.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Berserker, seeing that he can't read out the servant or know his true name. But he could tell it was a Berserker Class Servant with some mad boosting to be stronger than anything normal servants. That might work but the black-haired ruler wonder about the servant.

"So that what it is. Whatever that things grabs onto, becomes his Noble Phantasm," Rider said with her right hand on her chin, seeing the mad-servant's skill first hand.

Lancer stood quite and was about to jump to stop this fight but was stopped when Ruler put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The lancer wielding servant didn't why at first but soon saw the black-haired ruler drawing out his blade and dashed to help Saber.

With a powerful swing of his sword, Naruto cut the light pole in half and kicked Berserker in his gut, sending him backwards. He then summoned a red sword key by his send and fired a power flame burst at the servant. The mad servant shielded himself form the attack as he was pushed backwards with his feet dig into the ground and roared angry at Ruler.

Naruto turn his head back and said, "Are you alright, Saber?"

"I am, but my left thump is yet healed," Saber answered, meaning the curse wound she gained.

"I see. That will make it hard, but I have feeling that we won't have to worry about Berserker for the moment," Naruto said as he turns his attention back towards the mad servant.

Before Saber could spoke or ask why, Rider then snapped the rings of her chariot and let out a loud battle cry as her ox rode with great speed towards her target…Berserker.

The mad servant had little time to move out of way as he was road kill by the massive horses and chariot. Berserker rolled into the ground and grunted in pain of the sudden attack. The black knight rose his head up and soon return to his spirit form by orders of his master and need to heal his wounds.

"It seems that servant is hard one huh?" Rider remarked as she watched the knight vanished.

Within the shadows, Lancer's master was about to use a Command Spell to order his servant to kill Saber or Ruler for him to take the Command Spells.

However, he was stopped when Ruler spoke out, knowing his plans and did not like it.

"Don't even think about Master of Lancer. I won't have you stump over your servant's pride or honor as a knight. Either you leave for the night, if not then I will join Saber and Rider to stop Lancer. And with three us fighting together, we easy destroyed your servant. So, what will it be?" Naruto asked, giving the mage a choose and could sense the anger.

The mage grunted in anger but saw that he will lose and said, "Fine…Lancer, that is enough for tonight."

Lancer lowed his guard and was happy that Ruler stopped his master from doing something that will damage his honor.

"My thanks, Ruler," Lancer said his thanks.

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile on his face, welcoming the thanks and watched Lancer vanishing into his spirit form.

"Rider did you come to only offer an alliance?" Saber asked, wondering if the Rider Servant will attack her now.

"Honestly, I did and was worth a try, but the answer is still the same. Saber you first deal with things with Lancer and then I will face the winner after the battle, being you or Lancer," Rider answered, getting Saber and Ruler happy of her answer.

"Now I must be going and hope I can have more fun like this night. Hey boy, don't you have anything nice to say to the lady and nobleman?"

Rider didn't get an answer from her master and soon pick the body of her master, being overwhelmed and fainted.

"I really wish he man up a little. Oh well," Rider said before turning his attention towards Saber, who smile and nodded her head in thanks.

Rider then snapped the rings, having her chariot being pulled into the air by her horses and flew into the night sky.

Naruto then turn his attention back towards Saber and said, "I'm sorry if I wasn't truthful with you or Irisviel. While I did know you are servant to fight in this Holy Grail, I still had a good time and wish we can still be friends."

Saber was taken back at this sudden apology and Irisviel was too.

The white-haired woman soon walked towards the two and said, "That's fine. I understand your reasons, but I never thought a Ruler will be summon in this Grail War."

"Me neither and I thank you, Naruto for adding me," Saber said.

"You're welcome, Saber, Irisviel. This Grail War will be different from the others while I can't alley myself with other Servants or Masters, but I am willing to work alongside you two to get some answers," Naruto said.

"That's fine and I will go over a few things of what happen," Irisviel said, being a little shaken of the first battle that took place.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and know that the Grail War has fulling begin.

 **AN: Cool, right? And yes, Naruto fought in a Grail War in his world as a Saber, being like the war that Shirou fought in as an Archer, you know the one. And someone can write that Grail War as a prequel to this story. Just ask me if you want to write it. Also, Naruto will be the Ruler in the Fourth and later the Fifth Holy Grail with a big maybe to the Great Holy Grail War. I will see you all later.**

* * *

 **Naruto's Infor**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (Bounded with Charlemagne to become a Demi-Servant like Mashu and has all the Saber Class Skills and some of the Ruler Class Skills)**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Joyuse.**

 **Joyuse Ordre: Exemplify the Heroic King, O' Twelve Radiant Swords That Travels the Wide World.**

 **Charles Patricius: Our Transient Glory**

 **ANN: Also Naruto is not OP that no Servants can match just because he is a Saber-Ruler Servant. There are some Servants that can match like Gil-chan.**

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Fourth Holy Grail: Artoria Pendragon. Female Gilgamesh. Female Enkidu. Alexandria (Female Alexander). Jalter.**

 **Fifth Holy Grail: Mashu. Medea. Medusa. Rin Tohsaka. Caren Hortensia. Bazett Fraga McRemitz.**

 **Apocrypha: TBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ruler and Avenger**

 **AN: Hello and welcome to chapter 2. I never thought many would love this story, with just only one chapter but here we are. If you have idea on who I should add to the harem, then share out with idea on how they could work, and info helps a lot. Also, Naruto is seventeen to clear things up. Now enjoy.**

 **Flashback**

Within the Veil, a Grail War was taking place too its mid event and the three servants were going at it. As the three servants fought, a master was watching the battle and was very wounded from Assassin. This person wore orange jacket with black sleeves, black pants with battle gear sandals, and kanata that was broken into pieces. This person was Naruto Uzumaki and he was heavily wounded from his attack from Assassin and Berserker.

Naruto watched his servant, Saber, going through a beaten and could very little in the matter to help his servant, no his friend. He looked at his right hand, showing the Command Spell he had left. The Command Spell was sword with wings but from the looks of it only one spell remains to use.

Only two thoughts went into the blonde's mind of how use his last Command Spell.

One, Naruto could summon Saber to his location and maybe they can live for another day until time runs out. He had use one Command Spell to have his servant at his location and saved his life from a fall to his doom.

Two, Naruto could his Command Spell and have Saber a powerful mana boost that will help win his battle.

No matter how long the blonde thought, only one thing he could think of: Use his Command Spell too help his friend.

"Saber…. with the power of my Command Spell. I order you too…too win you battle against Assassin and Berserker. Raise your sword and fill the day with hope to all against those that wished harm to others," Naruto ordered, having his Command Spell shin bright red, losing feeling within his body and felt cold all the sudden as the last command went to his friend.

Naruto saw a powerful mana going within Saber and saw his sword shin brighter than ever before to fight against Assassin and Berserker, causing him to smile a little as his world went dark before him.

 **Small Time Skip**

 **Play Fate/Zero Ost Tragedy and Fate (youtube watch?v=CXAu-YEIkSg)**

After a long hard battle, Saber had won his fight against the two servants and rushed to add his master. The sword wielding servant saw that his master had used his last Command Spell to help him and was close on dying before him.

Saber could not help himself to feel great sadness for his master and was glad that he had a good friend before him. The two had their moments but they got along and kept on fighting to the end even if one didn't have a wish and just wanted to fight to save anyone he could. This was touching to the servant and only do so little for his master as he was losing time.

The black-haired servant could do little as he was Saber Class Servant with no magic to heal his master or restore mana. For the first time, Saber felt helpless that he can' save his master, his partner, his friend that he gains in his second life.

Until a thought came into mind and an idea came into play for Saber to save his master.

Using all his strength he had left, Saber used his right hand and reached for his spirit cord, the heart. The servant had ripped his heart out of his body with a groan and grunt in pain of doing it. He didn't care if was going go back to the Throne of Heroes. He wanted to save his friend, even the cost of his own life.

Saber took a knee and placed his heart into Naruto, causing a powerful mana to go within the blonde and replace his charka for magical cords. The blonde soon groans of the sudden mana entering his body and felt warm, getting his friend to smile that it worked and sat down.

"My friend…don't feel regret of my choice or what happen this night. While I will never gain my wish but I'm happy that I can save you, Naruto, my friend I gain in this second life. One day we will be met again, and you rise the sword to fill the day with hope for all…. good bye my friend," Saber said with a small smile on his face as he disappeared in blue dust of mana and return back to the Throne of Heroes.

Naruto was soon going through many changes that will change his life and make a new path ahead of him.

 **End of Song**

 **End Flashback**

On the roads, a very fast car was driving behind the speed limits with the driver and two people in the car. Naruto had joined with Irisviel and Saber to the Einzbern castle that was located somewhere in the forest of Japan to avoid any Mages or Servants finding the location.

Naruto was now having second thoughts as Irisviel driving.

"See! See! This vehicle takes the turns very fast!" Irisviel said happily as she turns to the next counter.

Saber was seat upfront and said, "W-well that because you're a good driver."

Then the car hit a bump, causing three to jump a bit and Saber to chuckle a little with some sweat drop. Naruto smiled a little.

"I now, this car takes the turns great. Out of all the toys I gain over the years, this one is my favorite," Irisviel said with a smile on her face.

"A toy?" Naruto and Saber both asked with questionable eyebrow raise and blushed a little when speaking at the same time.

The car then drove faster as Irisviel push the gas and said, "At the castle, I was only allowed to drive around the count yield. So, this is great!"

"You pass the speed limit," Naruto said.

"What speed limit?" Irisviel asked and kept driving, getting a groan from Ruler.

"Maybe we should hire a drive to avoid a crash you know?" Saber offered a good point.

"No that will be boring. What if enemy would attack us?" Irisviel replied as she took the next turn.

"I guess you have a point but-," Naruto said but was cut off when he saw something on the streets and narrowed his eyes.

Saber saw a figure on the road like Ruler did and said, "Stop the car!"

Saber slammed her foot on the breaks and caused the car to stop. The car was forceful stopped with its lights shining on the unknow person in front.

"Irisviel get out of the car and stay very close to us. This person is a servant," Saber ordered with her eyes narrowed at the servant outside.

The three got out of the car too see the servant before them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he read who the servant was, and he did not like who the servant looked at Saber with a lustful glare.

 ** _Rank: Caster_**

 ** _True Name: Gilles de Rais_**

That is was odd to Naruto, but he remembered that Angra was within the Grail and could change a few things for different servants to be summoned in different Grail Wars.

"Oh, I have finally found you, holy maiden!" Caster cried out with happiness in his voice.

"Holy maiden?" Saber questioned.

"It's me Joan! Don't you remember me, Gilles de Rais!" Caster called out, telling his true without a care.

"Joan?" Irisviel asked.

"Jeanne D'Arc, the Holy Maiden," Naruto answered which got a nod in understanding from Irisviel.

"I think you are mistaking me for someone else but sense you give me your name, I must follow the code and give you mine. My name is Artoria Pendragon, King of Britain. I fight in this battle as a Saber Class," Saber spoked, causing Caster to get more in rage.

"No! NO! How dare HE cursed my Joan! Curse him and his holy words! CURSE HIM!" Caster shouted on his knees as he punched the ground.

"Enough, you embarrass yourself!" Saber called out but went deaf ears to Caster.

"Fear not, you will longer need to call yourself Saber, because my wish for Joan to come back to life has come true!" Caster said happily but soon turn scare when something happens.

Both Saber and Naruto brought their swords and swung downwards, creating a powerful strike that almost hit Caster, but it didn't. The ground was crack open with two deep sword marks in the ground, attacks from the servants wielding their swords.

"The first strike was a warning, the next won't. Now leave, Caster," Naruto said with his eyes narrowed.

"I won't have you mock this war or the other servants. Leave," Saber said with her eyes narrowed.

"So, you will follow this man. Very well then, I should bring out some steps for you to come back," Caster said as he vanished into spirit form, leaving the three alone.

Saber and Naruto sighed as the mad servant left, putting their blades away.

"It's rude when someone doesn't listen to you," Irisviel said.

"He was lucky that my left is wounded. I'm not sure if I could fight him like this," Saber said.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulders and said, "Maybe but I will make sure you don't have fight him alone. I have a feeling he will be back but let keep going."

That was agreeable as they need to keep moving to the castle and avoid any Servants or Mages that may attack them. As they got and drove off, Naruto looked at his window to see a familiar white skull mask in the shadows and know who that was. If Assassin saw Caster, then he will follow the bug to his master and he had a feeling that the next morning he will have work to do.

Also, Naruto knew he was breaking the rules by helping Saber but for some reason he couldn't help himself and help her for some reason. He can bend the rules a little and know for a fact that the Grail will pull his ear afterwards, but he can worry about that later and needs some rest from this long night.

 **With Archer**

As the golden-haired servant drinks her wine from her wine glass, she though deeply of her counter with Ruler and who was he. She never met someone like him before and it interest her very much. To bad she can't wonder around to find him because her master had order her not too.

Archer didn't like her master at all, not one bit. He wanted her to be a male and was very disrespectful when the King of Heroes was first summoned to this Grail War to be a woman. She would have killed him but with a Command Spell forced her to listen to reason. Now her master has one Command Spell, and this was laughable thing to her.

Before she knows it, her best friend and familiar in this Grail War soon appeared out of spirit form, standing before the king herself. She was young woman with long green hair and yellow eyes. She wore a white robe and was barefoot.

"Your highness, you seem trouble. What's the matter?" The familiar or Enkidu asked.

"A little, Enkidu. In this Grail War has a Ruler Class Servant and he seems very odd to me," Archer answered as she drinks her wine.

"I see and what do feel when around him, my king?" Enkidu asked, wondering how this Ruler got her king's attention.

Archer shrugged her shoulders and said, "At peace for some reason like he is born from the Age of Gods and blessed by the Grail itself. It's funny on how I am still thinking about this Ruler in mind as if I was met to have him for some reason."

Enkidu was taken back of her king's answer and soon understand what was going to her.

"I think it's time I told you the full truth your rulership," Enkidu said with a bow and took her seat on the sofa across from her master.

"Oh and what is the full truth, Enkidu?" Archer asked with raised eyebrow to her friend.

"It was full told that you are born to be King of all Kings but not truly. For you see, Gil-chan, you were born to be a ruler, a queen and one day will find her king, a person from the Veil. You were destined to be Queen and have King by your side, Gil-chan," Enkidu explained.

Archer was shock for moment and eyes widen a little but return to normal and was in deep thought.

"Thank you, my friend. That will be all for now," Archer said as her friend vanished into spirit form, leaving her alone in her thoughts.

 _"Could Ruler be what I am looking for and be my King from the Veil? I will find out soon enough and will,"_ Archer thought as she finished her drink and waited for the priest to show as she wants him to do something for him.

 **Next Morning**

 **With Rider**

"Hahaha! To wear these cloths in good wear is truly made for a ruler like myself!" Rider shouted out loud in happiness as she had finished on putting some civilian clothes on. **(Hikaru Shidou school looks from Magic Ray Knight Earth)**

Waver came running to the kitchen to see his servant wearing some school girls' cloths.

"What are doing?" Waver asked.

"The package that I was waiting had arrived," Rider replied.

"You went outside?" Waver questioned if someone saw his servant.

Rider then brought out the package box and said, "TA-DA! I read about that online shipment and brought some cloths for myself. If you are gone with your familiar and who else will answer the door?"

"I told you that a summoning to the Holy Church was a big deal and Caster has been marked has a main target for the others to hunt down," Waver replied with a groan and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm I see and don't be so moody. After seeing Saber and Ruler last night got me thinking; If one should wear modern civilian clothes then it should be no problem and wondering around. Now let's head out," Rider said, looking forward on seeing the new era out.

"Wait stop you can't go!" Waver called out.

"Why is that? You will stop me from seeing the outside and see the era of now?" Rider asked.

"You're going around the era has nothing do with this war. If you want to go then you should beat one of the other servants," Waver replied.

Rider then understand her master with eyes narrowed and said, "Very well, I understand. If I beat one of the servants, will you promise me that I can explore the modern day."

"You…. You really want to go outside?" Waver said in shock that his servant will go that far and closed his eyes on what could come next.

"The King of Knights and Watcher of the War were doing it. As a fellow ruler, I cannot allow myself to be left behind. I like the design of this uniform, it is a fitting for a king like myself," Rider said happily with a big grin on her face.

"And we have to find Caster. What the hell are we doing?" Waver asked, mostly to himself on what will come next and two will go on their adventure.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just finished a saving many children from the monsters Caster and his master. He had been saving children all morning to mid afternoon and taking care of them before sending to the police, so they can bring them home to their parents. He also placed a Rune mark on them if things can't out of hand or the kids get touched by the monsters again.

Maybe that's why he was summon. To stop Caster, but he feels it's more than that. It could be anything, but he had feeling well find out like always.

The black-haired teen soon found himself back at the Einzbern castle and walked in to find Saber in the main hall. He was lucky he had good photo memory, because one could be easily lost in this castle due it's sizes.

"Hey Saber!" Naruto greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hello Ruler," Saber greeted back with a smile.

"Please call me Naruto when we are alone or with Irisviel. I was never a fan with titles," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Very well if you can call me by my true name when alone," Saber agreed and offer the same thing.

"Of course, Arturia," Naruto agreed with a smile.

The two stay quite and turn their attention to the white-haired mages that soon came.

"Glad you two are getting along and thank you for helping those children, Naruto," Irisviel said her thanks of the kindness that Ruler did.

"You are welcome Iri. I can't stand by allow children by capture by those monsters and as Ruler it's my job," Naruto replied.

"Agree. Caster and his master need to be punished for what they are doing," Saber said, wanting to cut down Caster before her.

"True but we can't rush in with out some kind of plan or location of Caster's hideout," Naruto said, making a good point.

Irisviel nodded and said, "He is right. We have no idea where to look for Caster."

"Right but we won't have to wait for long. Gilles's madness thinks Arturia is Joan of Arc which will cause him to come looking for us and I have feeling that tonight he will make his move," Naruto said.

"Hmm I see. Do think you the Church will give the reward for Caster's death?" Irisviel asked, wondering what her familiar had told true.

"Hard to say but as far as I know, the Church is on the Master of Archer side and will make sure she gets the kill. So, for me, I will say you can't trust the overseer of the Church, Master of Assassin, or Master of Archer," Naruto responded, sharing his thoughts out.

Irisviel thought careful on what Naruto told her and agreed with it. She had gotten news of Assassin's so call death from Archer and later saw more than one Assassin. The Servant of Assassination is one of tricky and hard to skill servants. For a Knight Class Servant to know and kill a tricky servant was hard to believe and knows that the Church are helping the Master of Archer out.

"Very well. What about you, Naruto?" Irisviel asked.

"Hmm?"

"From what I remember that Ruler Class Servants don't have a side in Grail Wars, but you choose to help Saber and me. I wonder why that is?"

"While I have no side, but I'm willing to work alongside you two for the time being. For some reason I feel that I am doing the right thing by helping you two. I can bend the rulers for a little bit," Naruto responded, getting the two to smile of his answer and were glad of his help.

This was a start of a good friendship that was ahead of them.

 **Time Skip**

Some time later, Naruto started to wonder around the forest of the Einzbern castle and get a good read out if enemy servants come knocking. He then starred to sense a servant coming towards him being the one he felt before and wonder who the servant was.

"I know you are here. Please come out of the shadows and show yourself before me," Naruto called out, getting the servant to smile and appeared before them.

The servant was young woman with short white hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin. She wore black uniform with armor, black cape with fur, carried a flag spear in her right hand and her left hand had french sword that was pointing at the Ruler.

"Servant, Avenger. Summoned upon the Grail's and your request," The servant or Avenger said, getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow of the who was before him.

"…What's with that look? Come on, here's the contact," Avenger said with a smirk on her face.

It looks like this Grail War will not only have a Ruler Saber Servant but now Avenger Ruler Servant watching over the war.

This is going to get interesting.

 **AN: Here is an idea for the harem in Naruto's world and I will have update of the full harem in the next chapter.**

 **In Leaf Village: Izumi aka female Itachi. Yugao. Hana. Anko. Kurenai**

 **Outside the Leaf Village: Mei. Temari. Koyuki. Tsunade. Shizune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Second Battle**

 **Small Flashback**

 _"No…I won't be coward. I was coward when my friend fought Assassin and Berserker to protect me, but he saved my life and gave me a reason to keep on fighting. I won't give up or never be a coward again. Instead, I will fight and rise my sword in the sky."_

 _…_

 _"Hahaha! That's what I'm talking about. Now show me the power that rest within side of you, Saber!"_

 _…_

 _"Then come at me, Lancer!"_

 **End of Small Flashback**

As Naruto returns to the Einzbern castle with a new comer by his side. This servant was Avenger Ruler or Alter Jeanne D'Arc or Jalter to avoid any confusion. Jalter was summoned by the Grail to help Naruto watch over the Grail War. Two watchers are better than one these days.

"So, Naruto, any thoughts to share out? You have been quite for a while now, I hope you are not having any lustful thoughts about me?" Jalter teased with a smirk on her face

Naruto just look at her and said, "Maybe bur I was thinking on how the Holy Maiden has Alter version?"

Jalter was taken of the first answer and the second was understandable to say at least.

"I have little memory on how, but I do know that there two different Joan. One that is Holy and has her views just the same. And then there is me, the Dragon Witch that wants too do her own thing," Jalter answered with small blush on her face but shook it with smirk.

"Hmm I see," Naruto simply said, leaving at that and moving on.

"That's it? No, I will destroy you for being unholy or some whatever crap?" Jalter questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "If the Grail has chosen you to help me watch over the War and make the rules play out the same. Then I'm fine with you by myside, if you are fine with it."

Again, this surprised the Avenger Servant on how different this Ruler was and starting to take a liking towards him. Who knows what it will lead to, but she was looking forward of the after match for sure.

 **Small Time Skip**

"So quick recap, you just happen too met Avenger, who happens to be the Jeanne D'Arc while on a walk around the forest and now she is helping you on watching the Grail War," Irisviel said, resaying what Naruto had told her.

Naruto stood calmly with a shrugged of his shoulders and said, "No, you got it right, but these Joan is different from Holy one we know of. This is an Alter version of Jeanne D'Arc."

"Alter?" Saber asked, not hearing that before.

"A counterpart version of oneself and they can be quite the hard kind to deal with. To have Avenger in this war might get some attention from others but I hope nothing too big," Naruto answered.

Irisviel stood quiet and remembered from what happen in the Third Holy Grail War when the Einzbern summoned a Ruler Servant and someone else summoned an Avenger Servant. The Avenger was the first one to die and the Ruler made it to the end, but no one know what happen afterwards or the end part of the Third Holy Grail War. Some say an army was the cause of the fire or servant did something wrong. No one knows for sure but moving on.

"So, are going to help us in dealing with Caster?" Irisviel asked.

Jalter shrugged her shoulders and said, "I might as well, Gillis needs a good beating into the ground for what he has done. While I don't care about what other servants do or what masters need to cry about, but I will help Naruto in this job on watching the Grail War to its end."

That was understandable to sat at least. Irisviel knows that once Caster is dealt with Naruto and Jalter would go about their job on watching the war. While a part of her doesn't what that but it's the rules and she can't change that. The white-haired mage has a little in combat fighting and trust Saber to help but she can at least for the time being have Ruler and Avenger to help her.

Than all the sudden, everyone's eyes started to widen and felt an unwelcome guest coming into the Einzbern forest, being a servant…and they can guest who was coming.

"I sense it too. Iri, Saber and I will deal with Caster, Jalter stay here if another guest comes knocking by," Naruto command, having his armor and sword summon before him.

Saber nodded her head in agreement as he armor, and sword appeared onto her.

Irisviel nodded her and said, "Understood, I will make the castle is ready for any masters that come in. The Einzberns know who to deal with unwelcome guest in their own home."

"Hmm not bad, but I will believe it when I see it, snowy," Jalter said as she and white-haired magus ran out of living room to an office to get ready for the unwelcome guest, leaving the two Sabers to head out to the forest.

 **Small Time Skip**

"Come kids, let's get out of the forest. Big brother Naruto will make sure you guys get to your parents," Naruto said as he rounds up the group of kids to take home.

Naruto and Saber had spelt up, one to help the children that Caster brought with him and to deal with him. The black-haired ruler told the blonde that he will help her when he was done with the children and she agreed as she dealt with the monster. He had just finished on saving the last of the kids and removed the bugs within them with a Rune mark to cure anyone from things like this.

Naruto had placed the last Rune mark on a small boy and said, "There we go. Now let's get you all to safety."

The children were grateful as they hugged their older brother figure from saving them from a monster and were crying in happiness to see their parents again.

Naruto know the cost of a long travel and the time, but he didn't care as he will get the kids to their homes and will help Saber. But he then senses that Lancer was coming and could guest where it might go. Lance will help Saber in favor and promise to their knight duel. A Knight's honorable duel was something that no one could break apart and the Ruler knows that very well.

Without wasting time, Naruto used his teleporting Rune mark to have himself and the kids be transported out of the forest to the police area that he marked this morning.

Within a blue flash, the group was teleported, leaving the forest behind and into the city before their very eyes. Naruto walked the kids into the police office, handing over the kids to the officers and gain many thanks from some parents that were there.

As must he could of stay but Naruto need to get back to the Einzbern forest and help anyone he can.

However, Ruler stopped when he saw bug flying above him and it was not a normal looking bug in his eyes. He got it to looked and soon broke it in his right hand on what the bugs was. The black-haired ruler will deal with the bug problem later but first thing first.

 **With Irisviel and Jalter**

Irisviel and Jalter where in an office, setting up traps for Mage that might come to the castle and make sure no other servants could come in, but Assassin might come in due to his tricky skills and will have some trouble to get in.

Then all the sudden an explosion was heard, and a screen started to play in front of the white-haired women, showing them who was in the castle. The Master of Lancer or Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, member/head teacher of the Clock Tower in London had come into the castle with a silver orb looking ball by his side.

"Huh so that is Lancer's master? He doesn't look much but looks like cry and prideful brat to me," Jalter commented as she listens to Kayneth calling the Einzbern Mage out to fight him.

"I agree but Kayneth is not someone I shouldn't let my guard down due to his Mage abilities by his side," Irisviel said as she locked all the doors and activate the traps within the Einzbern castle.

Jalter hummed thought as she used her skills to get a read on Lancer's master to only find some interesting things.

 _"Interesting. So, this Mage baby boy just holds the Command Spells while the real master supplies the servant's mana. I could use this and will need to time it right,"_ Jalter thought as she thinks of clever plan to wound the Mage and get away with it without breaking the rules.

 **With Naruto**

With three swings of his sword, Naruto had cut down another one of Caster's monster bugs creatures and had his key swords out by his side. Three blue and two red key swords were ready and had launched their mana burst at any bugs coming.

The red keys fired flame burst at the bugs on the left, causing them to scream in pain and burn down into ashes.

The blue keys froze the bugs on the right with Naruto swing his blade in different angels, breaking the ice into pieces.

Naruto took some breaths as he cut down the last bug and thought, _"At this rate, I won't be able to help Arturia and Lancer in dealing with Caster, but I know they can at least damage him for him to leave. Jalter might help Iri against Lancer's Master, but I don't know or what plan she has in mind. I can only hope it doesn't upset the Grail."_

The black-haired ruler couldn't help himself in remember the Grail War he fought in and how the Lancer that war. He remembered that Lancer attack him for him to summon his Servant, Saber and start the path to the Grail War. He didn't meet the spear wielding servant until the mid-end of the Grail War and the two had honorable battle that the two will always remember to their hearts.

Naruto shook his head and focus on the war now as he kept moving within the forest to the castle or find Saber, one of the two works great for him.

Then out of nowhere, a black cloaked figure dashed in front of Ruler and draw his draggers to fight the watcher.

Naruto glared at the servant in front of him, being Assassin or one of them at least. This Assassin female with long purple hair, wore black top that hugged her breast and pants. Her arms had darts while her belt held the draggers. The ruler know that this servant was someone that he shouldn't let his guard down and wonder why she was attacking him.

"Assassin get out of my way," Naruto ordered with his eyes narrowed.

Assassin shook her head and said, "Forgive me, Ruler, but my master has ordered me to stop you from going to the Einzbern or Caster's Master that hides in the forest somewhere."

"You known very well that I could use a Command Spell to have you stand down, Assassin," Naruto said, seeing what this servant might do next.

"I know…. but as a Servant, I must listen and do as my master wishes. So please try not to die to soon, Watcher of Grail Warr," Assassin said as she took out of draggers.

Naruto rose his sword up, keeping his guard up and had his key sword be by his side in case more servants come out of hiding. He wasn't going to use a Command Spell unless he really needs too, and he could deal with a few Assassin Class Servants any day.

Without wasting time, Assassin dashed towards Ruler with her draggers out and ready. Naruto blocked the side attacks from the purple haired assassin by having his sword moved to right and left to swing for her, but the assassin ducked her head in time. She then thrusted forward with her left hand to the gut, but the black-haired ruler used his right elbow to block the attack and swung his sword in his left hand for the opening he saw.

Assassin groan in pain for having a wound on her left shoulder and jumped backwards to the trees, avoiding anymore attacks and the watcher's eyes. Her skills as an Assassin Class Servant keeps her hidden for the time being but will do away when she attacks and if she does, there will be little chance to get out of the next attack.

A risk but she can wait to see what Ruler will do next.

Naruto kept his guard up and looked in the tree lines to find Assassin but found nothing. As a Ruler, he can sense any Servants in spirit form but with Assassin was different due the skills they have and could show themselves if they attack their target. He started to think some ideas to get Assassin out of hiding and wound her enough for him to get to Arturia or Irisviel in time.

Then an idea came into play and was a gamble to say the least, but it was worth the risk.

Naruto rose his sword up, having his key swords appear in front prostration like himself and aim for his target. Three red keys glow with flame mana as the three blue eyes glow with ice mana, being ready and soon pointed outwards to form a circle of swords around Ruler.

Assassin saw an opening before her. If she can go the middle to avoid the blades, then she can deal with Ruler like her master as told her. She saw that once she makes a noise, Ruler will strike at the spot and she can go in for the killing blow.

The purple haired Assassin throw one of her knives to a tree to make a noise, causing Ruler to look at the area to see a knife in the trees and left his guard down on the right side. Assassin saw the opening and dashed towards the spot to strike, being the heart.

But something happens as Naruto smirked and the key swords stopped to pointed downwards to the ground.

 **SHINE! BURST!**

With a powerful swing of his sword, Naruto swung his sword upwards, having the key swords unleash the mana they were holding and created a powerful red/blue dome of mana energy to burst outwards. This powerful outburst shocked Assassin and launched her backwards into many trees, getting her to grunt in pain and soon crashed into the ground with blood escaping out of her mouth.

The black haired sighed in relief that Assassin was dealt for now and started to dash into the forest, disappearing away from the servant and going to anyone he can help.

With Assassin, she finally got up from the dirt and shook her head on what just happen.

 _"I see now, I got careless and though he will attack when he heard me, but I was wrong. He was waiting for me to strike first and unleash a mana burst. Clever Ruler, very clever. Archer should know about this,"_ Assassin thought as she disappeared back into her spirit form to heal and tell the news to her master and the Servant of the Bow.

 **With Irisviel and Jalter**

Irisviel had been running around the castle to avoid Kayneth and his mercury pods. He had attacked the castle, using his mercury magical crest to find her quickly and destroyed anything in his path but the white-haired mage had got away and left a few traps in her wake for the prideful fool to set.

Jalter was in spirit form and focus her energy to contract to the Command Spells she was looking for. She wanted to avoid Irisviel's Command Spells and get Kayneth's for her trick to play out. If she can break the Command Spells on the right person and maybe the magical codes will break within Mage she wants. Then idea came into mind as she came out of spirit form, appearing before the white-haired mage.

"I see you have better days, Irisviel," Jalter commented with a smirk as she leans up against the wall.

"I don't see you helping or running for your life," Irisviel replied as she took some deep breaths.

"Maybe but I have an idea if care to help."

"What will have me doo, Avenger?"

"Just watch."

Jalter then placed her right-hand outwards, glowing in purple mana and connecting to the right Command Spells she wants. She then smirks as she clenched her hand into a fist, having the mana burst outwards.

Then they heard someone screaming in pain and coughing in pain from the sudden attack before feeling the same attack again two more times. What was happening as Kayneth was in pain from a mana burst inside his body from his right hand to his lungs, getting him to panic as his magical cords were breaking apart from the inside of his body. This cause the Avenger Ruler Servant to smile at the prideful and foolish mage's pain.

Irisviel looked at Jalter, wondering what she did and said, "What just happen?"

"Let's just say that crybaby here will need to find some new magical cords if he wants to live but that is most unlikely," Jalter replied with a smile on her face.

Irisviel know very well that once someone magical cords are destroy it was almost hard to repair or create. If someone magical cords were destroy from the inside, then it will have little time to live or walk again from that sudden attack. She knows what Avenger had done to Kayneth and this attack might cause Lancer to help his master.

The white-haired mage can only hope that Ruler and Saber won't be upset with Avenger's actions or for not stopping her but what can she do? She can only hope things work out and good partnership works out for them.

 **Harem:**

 **Fourth:** **Arturia Pendragon. Irisviel von Einzbern. Jalter. Female Gilgamesh. Female Enkidu. Alexandria (Female Alexander).**

 **Fifth: Mashu. Medea. Medusa. Rin Tohsaka. Caren Hortensia. Bazett Fraga McRemitz. (A few more)**

 **Apocrypha:** **Jeanne D'Arc. Female Astolfo. Jackie aka Jack. Mordred. Fran aka Frankenstein. Semiramis. Atalanta. (Two more)**

 **Veil: Izumi (Female Itachi). Mei. Temari. Koyuki. Tsunade. Shizune**

 **AN: If some are wondering like where is Illya or say something like where our cute loli girl (I like her as well), then have no fear, I have plan for that later within the story. If you have any questions to the story or ideas to share, then PM me and** **finally** **Merry** **Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Hunting**

"I see. So, Lancer's Master just happen to have mana break down and have half of his magical circuits destroy before he could get to Irisviel. Care to tell me what happen, Jalter?" Naruto questioned with his arms crossed, standing in front of the Avenger Ruler.

Saber and Irisviel watched on how this will play out. The Servant of the Sword that her master had nothing to do with Lancer's Master having panic attack and wonder what Avenger's game was here. Like why she will do something like that to a master on list and risk a duel between knights. She was lucky that Lancer was still around due her to still having the curse wound.

Jalter shrugged her shoulders and said, "Because I feel like it. That crybaby Kayneth or whatever had it coming. You told me to stay here and help snowy here anyway I can. So, I did what I thought was right and avoid any rule breaking. Be happy that I didn't burn his skin off while he still alive."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought what the white-haired servant told him, being some good points but it doesn't make her right to harm Lancer's Master in such away.

The black-haired teen soon relaxes with a sigh leaving his lips and said, "Let's repair the damage, set the traps back up, and have new base to set up shop at."

Everyone was taken back at this sudden change of emotion from Naruto and understand why his change.

"Very well, I will call in some contracts for a new base and re-set the traps back in motion. Saber can you please walk with me," Irisviel said as she walks out of the main room.

"Of course, Irisviel," Saber agreed, going with her master and leaving the two rulers to themselves which she felt that she didn't what to leave Naruto for some reason.

Jalter stood quiet, waiting for Naruto to speak but to her surprise he didn't and attack her for what she had done. She wonders why but didn't push her luck with this Saber Ruler.

"You know you're an odd one for sure," Jalter said.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he got back into his normal cloths for now.

"Most Rulers or Servants will have killed me for what I have done but I like I said before, I don't care what others say I do. However, you have not attack me or slap me like some child taking some cookies," Jalter responded.

Naruto could tell that Jalter was testing him and see how different he was. He sometimes wonders if his Saber Servant had changed him in more ways than one. Back then he would act like idiot to run head first into battle and will have yell at Avenger for what she had done. Now he was different and mature like a knight that will one day be a Holy Emperor for everyone to follow him to bright future.

The black-haired teen wonders his changes but was very grateful and happy for the changes he went through and will treasure that within his heart.

"You're right but I won't because I want us to work together. I want us to work and fight together not as partners but as friends," Naruto replied with calm smile on his face.

Jalter blushed on what he said, being very shock for what he said and was lost for words.

"W-w-well t-that's surprise. You are really one of a kind, Naruto. I will be happy to work alongside you as a friend as well," Jalter said, having her head turn away to avoid the knight to see her blushed face but he saw it and won't push it.

Naruto just smile as the two rulers walked out of the main room and help the other two set up traps and stand guard for other Servants or Mages that might come knocking by to look for trouble.

 **With Rider**

Rider was having the time of her life. Not only she gets to see the modern era but met her master's fake grandparents and did a little job for him. She had fun as her grin on her face didn't left her.

"I told you! Go into spirit form when you come and go!" Waver shouted in a low manner as he dragged his desk to the bed and get a spare bed out for his servant.

"Yes, but if I had done so then I won't have gotten this. Wearing these cloths kept people from asking questions about me," Rider said, pointing a bag by her feet and made a good point.

"And boy, it was you who order me to do it."

That hit the nail on the head, getting Waver to glare and groan that Rider was right as he started to set up his work place to try something out in order to find Caster.

"Why must I, the King of Conquers must do some carry work for you?" Rider asked, wondering what her master has plan.

"Because there are better things to do then set around to eat and play video games," Waver replied as he brought out his tools that Rider got him and started his work.

Waver got all the tubes that has simples of water from the main water lines in Fuyuki and dropped a tip of detection magic, causing the first simple to have some red.

"That is interesting," Rider said, seeing the simple's changes.

"Someone has been using magic and mana was left behind in the main water lines," Waver said as he kept testing the simples, getting redder and easy to pin point Caster's base.

"Hey boy, did you know you will find something?" Rider asked, seeing her master was getting closer.

"No but this city has one of the biggest main water lines and someone is will have left some mana behind in those water lines," Waver replied.

Rider nodded her head and was quite happy for her master to do a simple thing to find their target. She then saw her master put the last simple to see it redder than the others and pasted a clear one, causing him to hum.

"Rider, was there entrees between here and here? A sewer pile or water entrees?" Waver asked as he pointed the spots on the map.

"Oh yes, a good size to get in," Rider responded, remembering when she gets the simples and saw a big opening.

"That should be where we will find Caster," Waver said as started to clean up.

"Hmm I must say that was interesting. Do Mages have that skill to find Servants like that?" Rider asked as she set down and read the newspaper.

"I don't think so. Some Mages rather go with some high-ranking mage craft, but this stuff is basic. Wait a minute!? You are making fun of me, aren't you?" Waver asked, wondering if Rider was making fun of him like always.

"Nope, quite the opposite. Do some so simple while others often use some strange and odd magic. You on the other hand just find an easy way and for that I'm proud," Rider answered with a grin on her face.

Waver was taken back of this and before he could speak, Rider got up with her sword out.

"Now we know where Caster is hiding. Let's give a good beating," Rider said with a grin as she walks towards the door.

"Wait a minute. You know that you are walking into enemy territory?"

"I know."

"You baka. You can't just run in. Caster must have traps set up and running will get us kill."

Rider groan at her master and said, "Listen boy, we have happened to know where the enemy is and that gives us all the reason to take enemy down. A good conquest waits for us and battle is ahead."

Waver wasn't so sure, but Rider did make a good point for them to attack Caster now then wait for the last second. He wasn't sure if they are the only ones to know where Caster is out and that gives the reason to attack now.

"Don't look so easy to give up before the battle hasn't started. You maybe love it when we get started," Rider said with a grin on her face and she was looking forward on taking the enemy down.

This should be interesting.

 **Small Time Skip**

Rider was laughing as her chariot cut down all the bug like monsters that stood in her way with her master by her side. The pair kept riding deeper into Caster's lair, being darker and got a cold feeling. The red-haired servant could not sense Caster and could only guest that he was out somewhere else, but she soon saw something head within an open dome place and stopped the chariot.

"It looks like Caster is not home…hmmm," Rider said with a low hummed and narrowed her eyes.

"And why are we stopping?" Waver asked as he jumps off the chariot.

"Hey boy, I rather you come back here. There is something you shouldn't see."

"Oh, shut up!" Waver called out as he threw a germ that soon shine the whole area and soon wished he didn't for what he saw.

The young mage saw horror and death before. He saw the bodies of fifteen children spread out around the area, looking dead days ago and that a monster had done something to them before they die. This had caused Waver to lose himself as he throw up and dropped to his knees, losing himself.

Rider sighed as she got off her chariot and said, "Your reaction is same as anyone see this kind of horror. So, don't feel bad."

"Shut up! You not evening doing anything," Waver said as he cleans himself up and dry up the tears that dare to come down his face.

"If someone didn't answer to this horror, then I will punch them hard."

"What do you mean punch them, you baka."

"Because this is not the time to deal with emotion…not when an enemy hide in the shadows."

Before Waver could say anything, he soon saw Rider draw out her sword and swung it towards a shadow figure, causing it to jump back and show themselves.

"Not when my master is in danger," Rider said as she saw something was off.

Two Assassin came out of the shadows, glaring at the two and draw their draggers out with a hiss leaving their months.

"Assassin? But that's impossible! I saw him die!" Waver called out in shock.

"It seems Assassin fake his death. Clever trickiest," Rider said a she got herself but don't needed to as the two cloaked assassins left.

This was odd to say the least.

"Hmm it seems Assassin has been called to return back to the shadows. Let's leave and don't worry about the bodies, I have way to fix that," Rider said as she gets back into her chariot with her master following her.

The red-haired rider then rose her sword, creating a spark of lightning as her chariot rode off and started a fire to burn the bodies, giving a good bye. Waver whipped his tears as the two left the dome area and towards the main pipe they came from.

"With Caster's base destroy, he will have no choose but to come out and grain a good beating," Rider said as she ruffled her master's hair.

"Stop it!" Waver cried out, causing his servant to laugh at him.

"Let's be off!" Rider called off as they left the area and towards where they come from.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was watching the calm night sky, being his time to guard and keep watch for any Servants. As a Ruler, he will have a little trouble in finding Servants and started to think in deep thought some things. He failed to notice someone coming behind him and called his name to gain his attention.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turn around to who called him and saw Irisviel standing before him.

"Iri? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Irisviel shook her head and said, "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted some fresh air and maybe talk with you."

"Of course," Naruto said, offering the white-haired mage to be at his side and she did.

The pair stood quiet as they watch the night sky and stars that shin in the night. The black-haired teen looked at the white-haired woman from the corner of his eye and could not help to blush at her beatify. He never met any girls after he become a Demi-Servant and mature after his Grail War because back then he was idiot and not know when girls are hitting or making their move on him.

But now it was different, and this was new to Naruto as he never met a woman like Irisviel or Arturia or Jalter before. This was an odd satiation but not a bad one and need to say something.

"Iri?" Naruto spoked, breaking quietness.

"Y-yes," Irisviel answered.

"I know that is not my place to ask but what do you plan to do when the Grail War is over?" Naruto asked, wanting to start something to talk with and that came into mind.

Irisviel was taken back of this sudden question and understand why Naruto will ask that. He was the Ruler of this Grail and wonders what other master's wish are for this war.

"I-I don't know. As an Einzbern and master is this Grail War, I must grain the third true magic, Heaven's Feel," Irisviel answered.

"Then?" Naruto asked.

"Then what?"

"What will you do next? Once the Grail War is over, what will you do?"

"I don't know. I was only created to be in this war and grain the Heaven's Feel. I really don't know what too do next. It's hard for me," Irisviel responded with her head lowered in shame.

This got Naruto to look at Irisviel and was in deep thought. From what he was told by the Light of the Grail. The Einzberns always have their masters made to be in the Grail or otherwise known as homunculus. Another sad fact was that they have only, several years to live and that Naruto didn't want for the white-haired mage to endure.

The black-haired teen then didn't something out of nowhere and caused a sudden surprise within the white-haired woman.

Naruto had brought Irisviel into a hug with his arms wrapped her waist and she was shocked that she didn't know what do but hugged back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Irisviel felt warm within side of her like the blush on her face and feel happy with the arms of the Ruler. Naruto was happy as well and smile a little.

"I promise you Irisviel that I will help your life as your own person. Even if I can't stay in this war after the Grail War, I promise you that I use all the time I have, Iris," Naruto said with a warm smile on his face.

Irisviel's eyes widen for second then relax with a smile on face and brought her body to be up against the man that made her felt so alive. Naruto closed his eyes and kept warm hug, both not saying a word and relax in the night sky.

This was the start of something new for the two.

 **AN: Quick note that I will be doing some rewriting on the chapters when Fate/Zero act over (quiet a ways) and I might have an anime opening song for this act but will take some time and need help on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The King's Banquet**

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to the fifth chapter of the Hero of the Sky. Before we start, I will like to say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years too those that have supported this story and now enjoy.**

As the night kept going and wind blow calmly, Saber was on guard as it was her time to watch out for any Servants or anything. The traps have been set but not strong enough for upfront attack and a new base was almost being located soon enough. The blonde-haired knight was also have been told that Jalter will be going into town to a get a few things that Naruto had asked her to get in order to cook dinner which got her interested in what the black-haired teen will cook.

Saber was soon knocked out of her train of thoughts as she started to sense a Servant coming into the forest and straight towards the castle, coming in fast and she acted quickly.

Irisviel had sense someone entering the Einzbern forest as well and rushed with her servant towards the front door to see who was here.

Naruto followed behind the two and three were greeted with a familiar and happy face from the first night.

"Greetings Saber, Ruler!" The red-haired servant called out with a grin on her face as she stopped her chariot in castle main hall.

"Rider?" Saber questioned on why Rider was here and wearing school girls' uniform.

"Why are you dress for battle? Why aren't you wearing your citizen cloths like I am?" Rider asked with her hands on her hips and smiled happily.

"Rider what are you doing here?" Saber asked.

"You can't tell?" Rider questioned as she reached into her chariot and grabbed a wine barrow that rested on her right shoulder.

"I have come here to drink. So, stop standing there and show me around this place. This castle should have a good place where we can have a royal banquet."

This got the three to look at each other and wonder why the King of Conquers will offered that? But then again, in her time, she was known to have parties after her conquests and drink to her heart's is full up. A banquet couldn't hurt, and it might help ease some things up in this war.

"Hey Naruto! What's up with door down and…oh never mind," Jalter asked but changed her mind when seeing the massive chariot in the main hall and carried bags in her hands.

She was now wearing normal cloths to avoid any smart mouths or servants following her. **(Shinjuku outfit)**

"Yeah, we have some guest for the night and I think that food you got will help in making a good banquet for our royal kings," Naruto said, having some ideas to cook some top five meals for the two kings and maybe a third one that might be joining them soon.

Jalter raised an eyebrow and wonder what the black-haired ruler will cook. She wasn't the only one as the white-haired mage, blonde sword wielding and red rider wonder the same thing as well.

This should be interesting.

 **Small Time Skip**

With a little time, the royal banquet was set up in an open garden view with four paths walk way to the middle circle and a table was set up for the banquet to take place. Naruto had placed many different types of food on the table from Japan and Western era five-star meals, doing something different and wanted to have a good meeting between two kings now.

Rider broke into the wine barrow and started to strive some drinks out as she drinks her own cup down.

"It was said that the Holy Grail has the known Servants go out each other in an all-out battle but it's more of looking for the Grail than winning it. So, this war is different, but I do enjoy a good drink before going into the heart of battle," Rider said as she hands Saber a drink.

Saber took the cub before drinking down one moment, getting Rider to smirk at this.

"You want to test my rank against yours in this war?" Saber asked, wondering what Rider wants.

"Not at all. This war is more than a discovery hunt to a normal day war. Tonight, is not about the war but a good banquet between kings," Rider answered as she drinks another cub of wine down and try some of Naruto's cooking.

Saber did the same as she started to eat some of the food that Ruler made for them.

"Hmm, wonderful. Ruler, you just might be one of the greatest chefs I have met," Rider commented as she kept eating more.

"Very good," Saber said as she ate some as well.

"Your welcome," Naruto said with a smile.

From the background on the left side has Jalter and Irisviel eating some food, that Naruto handed to them, to try it out for themselves. They smiled on how good it was and enjoy their meal. The right side of the background had Waver, but he passed for anything food. He was missing out.

"I think that's enough, you mongrels," A voice spoked, getting the Servants and Mages attention to look at the servant that showed up out of spirit form, being Archer herself.

The mages were on edge a little, but the servants won't of the sudden appeases of the golden-haired servant.

"Archer what are you doing here?" Saber asked.

"Oh well, I happen to bump into her in town and ask her to join us. You are late don't you think Goldie? But then again you travel on foot while I travel a different means," Rider answered with a grin.

Archer didn't pay Rider any attention as she placed her right hand on her hip and said, "You really believe that we can have banquet here? What a bad taste."

"Why don't you relax yourself? Here start with something to drink," Rider offered as she hands a cup of wine to the golden haired king.

Archer took a sip of the wine but soon spite back into the cup and disliked the drink.

"What a filthy wine? Do you really think we can have royal dinner with this?" Archer asked as she took her seat and the cup back.

"You don't like it. This is what I can get in short time at the city's market place."

"You really don't know any about true drinks, stupide mongrel."

Archer put her right hand, summoning a golden portal that soon brought out a golden wine and soon summoned four cups into her hand. This got Rider to have a gleam in her eyes and wonder what a wine will come. Saber and Naruto wonder as well with Jalter being a little cross she can't have wine due to her guarding Irisviel.

"Now enjoy, for this a drink of a true king," Archer said as she hands the cups and wine to Rider.

"A fine treasure indeed," Rider agreed as she got the cups fill with wine and pass them to the other rulers.

Rider strived anyone at the table cups of wine and started to take the first taste herself which she was surprise on how good it tasted and enjoyed it.

"Wonderful!" Rider said with grin on her face as she drinks her second sip.

Naruto and Saber took their sip, being taken back of the taste and how good it was.

"My treasury holds more than just swords. This alone shall tell us who is worthy," Archer said as she drinks her wine and take some food which she loved the favor.

"Now Archer, the Grail is not a drinking contest, but this drink is great I will say. But what will you do once you grain the Grail?" Rider asked, wondering what this King wants from the Grail and what wish she wants.

Archer shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nothing much, at first I want nothing from the Grail since my treasury once hold such item and what I should wish? I'm a King and I have already have all my desire greeted but some events have come into play for me to wish for something."

The gold haired answer causes the three rulers to wonder what wish. It seems that from the start she had no wish and now as one, making a question like what does she wants?

"I see, may I ask what wish?" Rider asked.

"I want share my wish but know that I will take pleasure in stopping anyone who dares to touch my treasures," Archer answered with her eyes narrowed a little.

"Hold on, you are going to be gritty?"

"Fool, I know very well my wish is different from you two. When I see the Grail, I will take it because whatever I see something I want, I take it."

"Then tonight let's drink for a good banquet and towards a fine battle ahead."

Saber and Naruto stood quiet, allowing Archer and Rider to talk it out but won't last long.

"Your words are no different than Caster's crazy. At least he is it the only servant who is insane," Saber commented as she drinks, getting Archer to glare at her.

"Now let's relax. And I now know who Goldie is," Rider said with a grin, having an idea who Archer really was due to her past wars she fought in the middle east and finished her drink which she gets more.

Archer looked at the red-haired servant, wondering who is but than again this king was knowing to conquer the known worlds. So, it shouldn't be surprise on that count but moving on.

"Rider, while Archer's wish seems odd but what of you? What wish will you want if you win the Grail War?" Saber asked as she and Naruto wonder the same thing as to what the King of Conquerors wants.

Rider blushed on that question before drinking another wine down her throat and groan after taking the wine down to answer the question.

"Reincarnation," Rider reposed with her eyes closed, having the blush still on her face.

This caused the rulers and white-haired servant to raise an eyebrow of such a wish.

"What!?" Waver shouted in question of his servant's wish before running at her.

"Wait? Wasn't your goal for world conquest?"

Before a word could come out, Rider had back flicked her master, sending him flying across the yard with smoke coming off his forehead.

"Baka, as if a thing can give me that wish. Conquest and seeing different parts of the world has always be my dream, but in order to do that, I must first gain the wish to make that happen," Rider answered before stroking her long hair out with her right hand.

"Mongrel, you will dare say a wish before me?" Archer asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Even with magic, we are still servants and bound to this the Throne. I want to live for as flesh and blood. Then I will ride to devour heaven and earth," Rider answered with her grin appearing on her face.

Naruto could see where Rider wants and remember another servant that once had wish just the same. It has been sometime since he heard that wish before.

"Than the matter is settle. I will take great pleasure in destroying you in battle," Archer said with a smile on her face, having her mind made up in fighting King in the next battle after Caster is done.

Rider laughed a little and said, "I won't make it easy for you. I will be ready to run you over Goldie, so get ready."

"That's not how a true King should act amongst Kings," Saber said.

"Oh? Then tell us Saber, what wish you want from the Grail?" Rider asked.

"When I come out as victor of the Grail War, I will use the Grail to wish for one thing…to change Britain's fate," Saber answered, getting a great deal of silence from the rulers of her wish.

This wish was something that two Kings don't like while Ruler stay quiet. Rider put her cup down for a second and clear her throat out.

"Let me get this straight, you wish to change the fate of your country?" Rider asked, making sure if this was the wish Saber wanted.

"Of course, I do and what of it. My beloved country that I along ruled and protected that I-," Saber replied but was cut off when a center servant started to laugh.

Archer started laughing, getting Saber crossed and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What so funny Archer?" Saber asked.

"You are the King of Knights and sad by your country? How can I laugh on such nonsense?" Archer replied with her laugh growing louder.

"Why dose that seem humorous?!" Saber questioned.

"Saber, you are willing to change the victories and hard ship of your past to change history?" Rider asked.

"I want to change the fate of my beloved country. I don't you would understand or know how I feel about this wish," Saber replied.

"I might not nor want to change the fate of my outcome. I fought for conquest and kept going to see my dream come true. I once never regret my actions or the man that fought by myside. But you are wishing for, spit on the sacrifice of your comrades and followers for your kingdom. That's not how a wish should be use or person live," Rider said with grim look on her face before finishing her drink and food down.

Before Saber could say anything, she was stopped when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and show a look of kindness. She allowed the black-haired teen to speak and wait for what he has to say, hoping it wasn't bad.

"Archer, Rider. While Saber's wish might be bad that takes away the sacrifice and hardship that her and her men fought for, but I believe in her wish. Time traveling might be something that some servants will wish for but as a King it's their duty to think of their people and country. A ruler, no matter what gender or where, must place him or herself second and have their men by their side as one for their kingdom and people. Saber, in my eyes, has a fair and just wish that I think can come true," Naruto said, getting mix emotions and shock states of mind from everyone.

Saber was taken back on such wisdom, kindness and belief Naruto spoked to her. He knows that her wish might be impossible, but he believes in her and to be a good ruler to her people. She did have a few moments and people that didn't believe her, going into deep thought and still was touched on how Ruler spoke about her.

Archer, while not the same as Saber but was touched by Naruto's kindness and how he spoked like an emperor. She could see the signs of a true ruler in the making to this Ruler Class Servant. How he acts, talks, and dose sends a spark in her heart and gets more interested into her future king. Now she really wants her friend to help her with sudden feel and have some alone time with the black-haired ruler.

Rider was very taken of how Naruto defended Saber and spoked about his view of a true ruler. She could see how this young man was a truly an emperor in the making and one of the holy rulers that ruled a good kingdom in his time. The red-haired servant could guest that this young man might have been an emperor in the Roman time period and care about his people first before anything. She closed her eyes for a second and smiled.

"I see, then I will leave Saber's wish and her desire alone for the time being. As fellow King, I will respect your words Ruler," Rider said, leaving the subject alone.

Archer giggled a little bit before smirking and said in teasing tone of voice, "Such wise words for an emperor such as yourself, Ruler. I had some girls in my bed, but I never had a man before and wonder where it might go."

This got Saber crossed that the golden-haired servant would say that with a smirk on her face and Naruto blushed on such bored comment.

"You bitch!" Saber called out as she brought her sword and ready to strike but was stopped when something happens.

A dagger came out of nowhere and hit the table, getting all the four and everyone else to see where that knife. It was Assassin or one of them but changed when out of nowhere more Assassins appeared out of their spirit forms before everyone's eyes.

"Assassin – Hassan, what is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked, not caring if other servants know the skull masked servant's true name as he narrowed his eyes.

The purple haired assassin lowered her head in shame that she and others were forced to do something very shameful, to kill Ruler by Command Seal order from their master. They voiced their own thoughts to their master, but no luck and order was given by Command Seal, forcing any Servants to fulfill the order that was given to them.

"Forgive us, Ruler, we have little choice in the matter. We have been ordered to kill you, no matter the cost," One of the Assassin answered as all the cloaked assassins were surrounding the garden

 _"Hmm I see now. That's what Hassan's Noble Phantasm, having himself spilt into different version of himself and those that oneness took the Hassan's name or title. No wonder how some of the Servants and almost all the Mages were fooled in thinking that Assassin was dead from the start…. interesting,"_ Naruto thought, understanding the full truth behind and power of Hassan and saw the plan that two masters took place.

"Well this is interesting. Archer, do you know these trickiest?" Rider asked, wondering if Archer brought Assassin with her.

Archer shook her head and said, "Tokiomi, my master, unlikable, and Kirei Kotomine, Assassin's Master."

"Hmm I see…. well then, hey Assassin, about something drink?" Rider asked.

"You are offering peace?"

"Of course. If a peace act comes, maybe they will act and drink a share. Please drink this wine!"

Soon Rider offered wine, one of Assassins launched a knife at the cup, getting the wine to land on the shirt of the servant that offered a drink peace and got her upset.

"Very well then…. this drink we will be your blood," Rider said with a glare and her normal cloths transformed into her battle gear, getting a massive whirlwind blasting around the whole area in garden.

Everyone started to cover their eyes with their hands as the wind got stronger, but Archer stood stile like nothing was happening and wonder what will happen next.

"Saber, Ruler, one last question before I start. Is a King truly alone?" Rider asked as she crossed her arms.

Saber looked at Naruto, who stood by her side and two shared a look, knowing the answer for well.

"I once thought a King shall stand along…. but that change. I now know that King is never alone," Saber answered, getting a nod from Ruler in agreement and felt a change within her the more time she is near with Naruto.

"Then there is hope for you, Saber. Now bear witness to my greatness weapon I have!" Rider announced has the whole area changed within a power white shine of light.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the whole area changed and transformed into something that made everyone eyes widen of what they saw. The whole castle garden changed to a desert landscape with hills and calm winds blowing around.

Saber held Irisviel close to her, keeping her master safe while Naruto and Jalter circle them with their swords out, making sure no one gets past them.

Archer just sat in her chair and waited for this show to start and end later.

Waver was shock that his servant had this Noble Phantasm.

The Assassins were got a in a trap.

"Now, to the distant ends of the earth! If our chests beat with ambition for the far horizon, the campaign shall never end. Raise your cries of war! Ionion Hetairoi: Army of the King! AAAALaLaLaLaLaie!" Rider shouted out aloud with laughter following behind as her Noble Phantasm was unleashed.

Rider has and had summoned a Reality Marble that embodies her very dreams. A Noble Phantasm that has an EX-rank.

"A Reality Marble?" Irisviel grasped in shock.

The three servants by the Einzbern were shock as they kept their guard up and make sure she was safe for the time being.

Soon enough, a massive army came walking from hill and towards their great general, their King and soon a massive horse comes to its master.

"Hello, my old friend, its been a long time," Rider said as she pats her horse and started to ride it with her sword out.

"Now my men…forward to battle!"

With that battle cry, the army charges towards Assassins, who now knows that they are fuck up and had no escape from this blood bath that was coming to them. The armies of great general king stomped them down like bugs, cutting into pieces until nothing was left and destroyed all of them.

Within another flash of white light, the landscapes changes back to the garden at the Einzbern castle, almost like nothing happen, but everyone failed to see one Assassin leaving, meaning that the servant was still around.

Rider drink another class of wine, drinking very victory down her throat and said, "Now that was great. Such a shame I didn't finish more of that wonderful food, but this well do for the night as I need some rest for the next battle coming."

Rider brought her chariot out with the bulls ready to leave and throw her master into the chariot for the night.

"Far well!" Rider called out as she and her master took off for the night, having the chariot take off into the sky with lightning following behind.

"Hmm so that is it for night. I hope we will be meet again, Ruler, as I have a few questions, but my master seems to be coward type and wants me back. So that will be put on hold and thanks for the meal…it was wonderful," Archer commented with a smirk on her face as she disappeared within a gold dust of energy into her spirit form and left the area.

The four stood quiet as the night's wind blow past them until one spoked out.

"I remember that knight left Camelot because the King never understood human emotions or the people at all. I'm starting to think that maybe I wasn't worthy to be King," Saber said with her head down but brought it back up when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

Naruto had put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and said, "I don't think so, Arturia. I believe many rulers had their fall and mistakes in their past life but that what makes us human. We know how we fall and learn to pick ourselves up. You know your mistakes and wish for fit it while some might say something else, but I believed in your wish and you, Arturia, to be a one of a kind King I have met."

Saber was very touched by this as she had a blush on her face and smile at the kind words. She had never met a person like Naruto before and wish that they have met during her time. May things could have been different, and she will be different. She was glad to have met this Ruler Class Servant as she and some others were starting to have feelings for him.

This could get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Blades that Shine Victory**

 **AN: Welcome back and Happy New Year of 2019. This chapter took awhile but here we and now enjoy.**

 **Morning**

 **With Naruto**

In the next morning shows that Naruto, Jalter, Irisviel, and Saber taking a car into town for their new base to set up and were told that was owned by them now. Naruto wad driving with Saber at the front with him and was more peaceful drive than a center driver before.

"Is this relaxing?" Irisviel asked with a smile on her face.

"It is very relaxing. Is great for traveling and with my Riding Skill, its easy for me to drive smoothly," Naruto replied as he took the next turn, enjoying his time of driving.

Saber nodded her head and said, "I agree. This is much quicker to get to one place to another than walking and I really like to see our new base."

"I'm sure you do, Arturia, and I promise that you will drive next time," Naruto, promising the knight for her turn to drive and got a smile on that promise.

The group soon made it to their new base, being a Japanese style house that looks like mansion for royal family to live in and the area surrounding the place feels peaceful to them. This place will do.

Naruto parked the car and took the keys with him as he got out and the others followed.

"Such a bore place but it seems nicer than the castle we stayed at," Jalter said, looking at the house and a took liking towards it.

"You don't like castles?" Irisviel asked.

Jalter shook her head and said, "Nothing against it but I rather live at a good size home or mansion instead an old looking castle."

"It works fine me," Saber said, liking the house just fine.

"Me too, a little work around here and there, but I think we can make this work," Naruto agreed, thinking some ideas for the house to live in.

"That's sounds like a great idea, Naruto. How about we get some things in order and then we can go into town for some house shopping?" Irisviel offered, getting the three to nod their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled."

With that said, the four walked in to place their bags and things down before locking the house up and started to walk into town for some house shopping.

 **With Rider**

Within a good mail has Rider and her master doing some walk around into town. Waver wanted to get some fresh air and look at something. He brought his servant along, knowing that she will get bored and need to make sure she stays out of trouble.

"Now I'm going into the library and I will hand some money for your shopping, but you got to promise me that you won't cause any trouble," Waver said.

Rider nodded her head as she looks around to see the different shops open.

"No conquering Rider," Waver added with his eyes narrowed.

"Huh?"

"Pay attention! Oh here. No stealing, just pay for it with this money or do I have to use a Command Spell on you."

Rider laughed at her master and said, "Fear not. Back in my time, I happen to be a well and most respected person in civil matter. Well I'm off."

Waver sighed with groan as he watched his servant wondering off to who knows where and started to go into the library for his reaching from the dream he had.

Masters have dreams from their Servants they are bound with and Waver wonder about this dream as he started to look at the Greek/Roman history area. He soon saw a book about Alexander the Great and started looking it, skipping the pages over to the part he wants to read the most.

Before the mage could read word off, he heard someone calling him and caused him to panic.

"Hey, boy! Where are you?"

Waver know who that was as he pace the book and turns to face his servant walking into the book area.

"There you are. You're so small that it's impossible to see you in between the bookshelves. Finding you was tough," Rider commented as she walks in with a bag in her left hand and drink in the other.

"People are normally smaller than bookshelves, baka," Waver said with his eyes narrowed a little but sighed to relax a little and noticed that Rider has a bag in her hands.

"So, what did you buy?"

Rider grinned as she brings out a game from her bag and said, "Check this out, Admirable War Tactics came out today! And I got the first press limited edition! My Luck must be pretty high."

"You know, there's no point in buying the game if you don't have the console for it," Waver said, having an idea that his servant will buy that game and figure something out.

"No problems there. I bought the best console that was on sale with the game. Now come on, we're playing VS mode when we get back. I even bought two controllers," Rider said with her grin on her face still there.

"I'm not interested in low-class entertainment like that."

Rider groan at her master and said, "Man, why do you keep restricting your own view of the world?"

"It's not that! It just, oh here see for yourself," Waver said, controlling himself because he was in a library and brought the book out again.

As the black-haired mage handed his servant the book, he wonders how she will respond to her own history.

"What should I be looking at here?" Rider asked, wondering what her master wants.

"This book tells about your history and downfall," Waver replied, not looking at his servant in the eye.

"Oh, I see then."

Now Waver was taken back at this calm answered.

"Wait! You not bother by this?" Waver asked.

"No, I'm not bother at all," Rider replied with shrugged of her shoulders and rubbed the back of her head.

This got Waver to relax bit and said, "So did you really die at early thirties?"

"That part is true. I'm really surprised that many thought I was man back than but then again, I did charge into battle and lead my armies like a King should. I guess that will make since and my counterparts will have a big laugh of my victories," Rider replied with a smile on her face.

Before Waver could speak, he didn't and saw Rider looking at the window to see two people they didn't thought they come across again.

"Is that Ruler and Einzbern?" Waver questioned, seeing the familiar people from last night.

"It looks like that way…but let's move on shall we," Rider answered as she drags her master with her to play their game back at the house, not listening to her master saying stop and left the pair alone.

 **With Naruto**

Something got Naruto's attention and looks at the library, thinking that he saw someone walking out but couldn't make it out.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Irisviel asked, having some bags in her hands.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Nothing is wrong, Iri. I thought I saw someone, but it looks like that I was wrong. But let's enjoy our shopping."

Irisviel smiled as they kept walking into different shops to buy somethings for the house. The pair won't the only ones doing a few things. Arturia was buying a few things for herself and check something out. Jalter was back at the house, cleaning a few things and will join the group at their night walk around town, knowing that Caster will show up and they can deal with him when the time comes but for now, they are enjoying the peace and quiet.

Before the pair could walk to another shop, they were stopped and soon saw a familiar face they didn't thought they will met again at daytime.

Archer was standing right in front of the pair in civilian cloths, being a tan brown shirt with open view of her chest, black leggings, white shoes, and golden necklace around her neck. She happens to be walking around town due to her master wanting her to find Caster, but it was more of her own thing and wanting to meet Ruler again. It looks like her Luck was on her side.

"Oh? Hello again Ruler. I see you have brought Saber's master with me. Hmm that's fine," Archer said as she placed her right hand on her hip and smirked on seeing the one person, she needs an answer from.

"Hello Archer, this is surprise," Naruto said, being taken back of on how Archer was here and kept Irisviel behind him, keeping her safe.

If all Servants should know is that they shouldn't attack at daylight and wait at night, but one can't be too careful.

Archer saw this and said, "Relax, I'm not here to fight, just sightseeing and hoping I will bump into you, Ruler, as I have a question for you."

Naruto wonders what question dose the golden-haired servant want to ask him.

"Sure, but can you promise me that you won't Irisviel," Naruto said, not wanting the white-haired woman by his side hurt if things can't out of hand.

Irisviel was taken back that Naruto will help her. She was glad for his kindness and smiled that he will protect her as if he was her servant.

Archer saw this and could see that she might have some challenges for the Ruler's heart but that made it greater for her take what hers.

"Very well. I won't Saber's master as we have our talk," Archer said, promising in her own way.

Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with the promise and allowed Archer to ask the question.

"My question is…are you from the Veil?" Archer asked with her arms crossed, wanting to know if Ruler was her other half and from the Veil.

This got both Naruto and Irisviel shock of sudden question with their eyes widen.

For Naruto, he was shocked that Archer will ask that question, being where he came from and only few know about the Veil. The Veil was place cut off from the main world and many have tried to get in but failed as the Veil was unknow to find and many have die trying to get in.

For Irisviel, she was shocked that Naruto might be from the Veil and Archer would ask that question. Like all Mages, she knows all about the Veil and wonder was there but give up on that thought and yet it was brought back up. If that is true, then Naruto will have to be the first ever hero from the Veil to become a Heroic Spirit.

"H-How do you know the Veil and why ask that question?" Naruto asked, getting out of his trouble thoughts.

"My friend told me something that I want to sure is true. So, I will ask again, are you from the Veil?" Archer asked with her eyes narrowed, wanting an answer.

Silence was the only thing that took place and many thoughts were spinning in Naruto's head of the question before him. Should he tell the truth or hide the facts? He wasn't so sure, but he wasn't someone to lie on such things and feels like he should tell the truth to not just Archer, Irisviel but also tell Arturia and Jalter as well.

Naruto sighed and said, "Yes, I'm from the Veil, victor of the Holy Grail War that took place where I was born and now Ruler of the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Irisviel was taken back of Naruto's answer and his honesty to answer the question before Servant and herself.

Archer was happy of the answer as her smiles forms up, being pleased that she got a good answer and has found her future King. She won't tell him just yet and will wait for the right time. The King…no Queen of Heroes can wait for the right moment to tell her future King before the war ends.

"I see, then that will be all. I hope we will see each other again. I look forward too it," Archer said with a pleasing smirk on her face and walks with a swung of her hips in a sexual matter, getting Naruto blush a little but shook it off.

Once the golden-haired servant was gone, leaving the two alone and have their own talk.

"It is true Iri, I was born from the Veil and a Holy Grail War took place there. I was the Master of Saber and did my best to fight in the war, but nothing could prepare me for the battles I fought with my Servant and alone," Naruto said with a sad look on his face, remembering good and bad that happen in the war.

Irisviel could saw great sadness within teen's eyes of the war he took part in. She may not understand the pain he went through, but she wanted to help him anyway she can.

"I see. Why keep the secret of your origin?" Irisviel asked, wanting to have some questions answered before she tries to help.

"I don't know what other Servants may think as the Veil is a mystery to both this world and the Throne of Heroes. During the battle against Assassin and Berserker of my war, nearly cost my own life and my Saber Class Servant fought hard to protect me. The choose was my alone and I used my last Command Spell for my friend to win his battle. I'm sad that Saber won't be able to gain his wish from the Grail or be with him to very end but I was wrong as my friend give his own life in order save my life, making me a Demi-Servant and fought through the rest of the war as the victor," Naruto explained, waiting for the mage's answer of the truth he told and what will happen next.

This news was shocking to Irisviel, but she can understand his reason on keeping it secret and was happy that Naruto trusted her with his origin. She then walked up to the black-haired teen and hugged him, getting him out of his thoughts and taken back of the sudden warmth he felt.

Naruto was taken back but soon hugged the white-haired woman back, being the same hug the two shared some time ago and the two felt at peace.

"I understand your reasons on keeping your past a secret and I'm happy you trust me enough to share it. Like you promise to help me, I promise that I won't leave your side or change my thoughts about you. You're a kind person that is willing to help others with no reward afterwards and keep going to see something in the end. I will be there for you as you are for me, Naruto," Irisviel said with a warm smile and small blush on her face.

Naruto smiled at Irisviel's worlds and hugged her back with a warm smile on his face. The pair kept hugging and trapped in the warmth the other shared to other, being under were of center pair of green eyes and saw the pair.

Saber had just gotten back from her shopping and snack to see her master and Naruto hugging each other, getting some feelings to rise. She won't say she was jealous due to her pride as a knight but was jealous and wonder what happen when she was gone.

Seeing enough as well not wanting to be jealous, Saber coughed into her right hand, getting the pair's attention and blushed in deep red, causing them to break the hug up.

"I'm back from my shopping, Irisviel, Naruto," Saber said, showing her bags in her right hand.

"I-I-I see, Saber," Irisviel said with the blush on her face remind, not wanting to anger her servant.

Naruto nodded his head with a blush on his face, also not wanting to upset the King of Knights.

"Then we should get going but before that, can you two tell me what happen when I was away?" Saber asked, wondering what happen between her friend and man that capture her heart….no, attention.

Naruto and Irisviel look at one another, sharing a look and know that truth must come out.

Naruto sighed and said, "I will tell you on the way to the house, Arturia. It's apart of my origin that I wish share with you as I shared with Iri."

Saber was taken back at this. She wonders about Naruto's origin like where he came from and how he became a Ruler. The blonde-haired knight was glad of that and even more that the black-haired teen was going to share his story to her. That showed that he trusted her a lot like her master.

"Very well, let's head back to the house," Saber said as the three started to walk back and Naruto started to tell his story too the King of Knights.

Let's hope things work out alright in the end.

 **Time Skip**

"I see. I never thought a Grail War will take place there or have a Heroic Spirit from the Veil," Saber said, after listening to Naruto explaining his origin.

"I didn't either, but it happen, and due to my Servant giving his life for me, it allowed me to become a Demi-Servant. As a Demi-Servant, I can be summoned either a Saber, Ruler, or both," Naruto said as he and the other two were walking back to the house.

"That makes sense, and I can see why the secrets. Thank you for telling me your story, Naruto," Saber said, being thankful that Naruto had trusted both her and her master.

"Your welcome Arturia," Naruto said, feeling a little better on telling someone of the war he took part in as himself and two walks back to the house.

Naruto will often have some memories of the Grail War he took part in and some horrors stay with him but now feels a little better. The black-haired teen feels better on telling Irisviel and Arturia, having a strange and strong feeling he could share anything with them. It was new too him but not a bad feeling, but a good one and feels glad for them. These feelings will help him later.

Irisviel and Arturia were happy and glad that the black-haired teen shared their history and his Grail War to them. The two feels better every time they are near the teen that capture their attention on how he cares about others than himself, will put himself second in order to help others, and how he cares about them. The white-haired and blonde-haired women know something was starting, being a center feeling rising and it needs spark to light it up.

Before anything else could happen, the three had finally made it back to the house and saw Jalter waiting for them.

"There you guys are, I have been waiting for you three. I just got the beds and four rooms all set up. Not perfect but it will have to do," Jalter said as she and three walks into the house.

"That's fine. We can fix a few things later, Jalter, but now let's have something to eat before going out for afternoon drive and walk," Naruto replied as he walks to the kitchen with bags in his hands to cook something good.

Another thing to add into getting attention was Naruto's cooking.

Now that is something many will love to have.

 **With Rider**

On a road that walked upwards towards the house that pair of Master and Servant live at. Rider was walking forward with Waver behind her and she started to wonder what her master's problem was.

Rider turn around with her hands on her hips and said, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking about how boring you are," Waver replied.

"What? So, you were bored after all. Then stop whining and play this game with me," Rider offered, bring the bag up.

"That's not it! Even if I get the Grail for a Servant like who's practically guaranteed to win, I couldn't take pride in that at all. It would've been way more rewarding if I'd contracted with Assassin!" Waver snapped.

Rider stood quite with her right hand on chin, thinking a few things and doesn't see Assassin working for her master at all.

"Hmm, I don't know if that would've worked. I think you will be dead," Rider said, honestly.

"That's fine! I have no problems with dying in my own battle! That's why I joined the Grail War! Yet…"

Waver was stood quite as he last the words to keep going and replayed what happen so far of this Grail War, he took part in.

Rider rubbed the back of her head and said, "I don't know what to tell you. If your wish for the Grail was something that impressed me, I wouldn't mind obeying you…. But since you just want to use it to get taller."

While the talk was going, the sunlight was going down and street lights came on.

"Don't just assume things!" Waver snapped but was stopped when Rider rubbed his head and groan.

"It's not liked the Grail War will be the most important event of your life–," Rider said but was cut off by his master and got out.

"What?!"

"When you someday fine a way of life that you can be truly proud of, you'll be forced into your own battle whatever you like it or not. You can search for your battlefield then."

"I can't be the only one who's not satisfied with this contract."

Rider raised an eyebrow in question at Waver words and wonder where this was going.

"I'm sure you don't like it either! Having a Master as pathetic as me, you will be able to win a lot easier if you made a contract with a more competent Master, right?" Waver questioned with his hands up, getting his Servant to think deeply.

He was not wrong, Rider has thought about it, but for some reason and good though has brought up many times. The King of Conquers hasn't thought of new Master at all.

Rider groans and said, "I wonder about that."

Things were quiet for a good few seconds until Rider moved forward towards her Master.

Thinking she was going to hurt him, Waver panic a little but was soon taken back when his Servant brought him close to her and reached for something in his bag.

After finding what she was looking for, Rider grabbed a book of the world's maps and give her master some space while she looks for something until she reached for the right page.

"Look at this, boy. This is the enemy I'm fighting," Rider said, showing the page that showed the whole world map to her master.

Waver looked at the page, wondering where Rider was going at.

"Try to draw the two of use next to the enemy. So that we can compare you and me," Rider informed.

Waver did, picturing himself and Rider on the map. He then saw something very off about it.

"That's…," Waver started.

"…impossible, right? Against the enemy we're about to fight, you and I are the same," Rider finished, making a good point.

Waver saw this and agree of the point, letting his servant to keep talking.

"Just tiny little dots. What point is there in comparing how big we are?" Rider asked.

She has a great point and Waver could tell.

"But that's exactly why I am excited! It doesn't matter how weak or small you are. With a body not even the size of a dot, I will someday surpass the world. The excitement in my chest is what cause the King of Conquerors' heart to beat!" Rider said with a big grin on her face.

"So, you're basically saying your Master doesn't matter, right? No matter how weak I am, it won't pose you any problems?" Waver asked with his eyes closed.

"Where did that come from?"

Rider then walked behind her master, giving him a big pat on the back. Waver was taken back at this pat and grasped for air.

"The inferiority you feel is actually the quality of a king. You may grumble a lot, but you know how small you are. And yet, you still struggled to reach heights greater than you can imagine," Rider said with her grin never leaving her face.

"That's not a compliment. You're making fun of me," Waver said with his eyes lowered.

"That's right, boy. You are a hopeless idiot," Rider said, truthy, but change when she spoke again.

"Your desires lie beyond yourself. 'Glory lies beyond the horizon', after all. In the world I lived in, that was the most basic rule of life."

Rider looked at the calm night sky while having her hand on Waver's back.

"Is that why you kept heading east like a baka?" Waver asked.

Rider nodded her head, knowing what she is with a grin on her face and said, "Yes, that's right. I wanted to see Okeanos and the man waiting for me with my own eyes. But my dream didn't come true."

This cause Waver to have his eyes widen and remembered the dream he had of Okeanos and the man standing before his Servant. Rider never saw the inland or meet the strange man at all. She only saw a dream from her heart.

"Okeanos remains the place I strive for and the man is someone waiting for me that will capture my heart. It's an endless dream that I keep dreaming and will keep reaching for it," Rider said with a smile on her face and eyes closed, remembering the dream she will also have in her heart and reach for.

In her life time, Rider would rule yes, but she always will dream of an inland that has a man waiting for her. A man that will be her other half and someone that will capture her heart. She kept riding towards the dream while being a king but sadly she never found Okeanos or her man. But she keeps dreaming and reaching for it. She soon then shook her head, focusing on the now.

"Laugh if you want. I'm just another idiot who dreams the same dream even after two thousand years. So, boy, a contract with a baka like you is total fine with me and I won't trade it for anything," Rider said with her smile never leaving her face and got her master happy of her reply.

Before another word was shared, the two suddenly felt a cold chill in the air and something bad was going to happen in the river nearby.

 **With Naruto**

After a good well-made dinner, the four soon went into the car with Saber driving and the drive made it way towards near the bridge. The bridge was big for six war drive way and color red while having a big river underneath.

Before anything could happen, the four then all the sudden felt a Servant nearby and in the river in fact. They know who it was as they rushed down to the river's land side to see a center crazy servant standing in the middle of the river with his spell book out and purple mist surrounding him.

Caster was unleashing something, and it was big from the looks of it.

"Caster!" Saber called out, getting the mad servant's attention, who creepy smiled at her.

"Oh, Joan you have come to big event. Will join me in this moment, Joan, My Holy Maiden," Caster said.

Saber narrowed her eyes at the mad servant and shook her head, being her answer.

"Oh, I see, well that's too bad for what's to come next," Caster said as he keeps on chatting in unknown language.

"Really Gilles? You see Saber has Joan of Arc? That just sad, old friend," Jalter said with a smirk, getting Caster's attention to look at her.

Caster's eyes widen on what he was looking at. He sees Jeanne D'Arc before him, just feet away from him. But he couldn't see this Jeanne was his Joan he knows as her looks was different and aura was away off.

"You can't be her! Not again! Damn God for cursing my mind! I'm seeing this fake Joan while the real one is right there! CURSE HIM AND EVERYONE!" Caster shouted in pure rage and madness, getting the four to sweat drop of his actions.

"Okay, he lost it," Naruto said with an odd look on his face, knowing he mad person when he sees one.

Jalter sighed and said, "Such a shame. I was hoping I will catch up with my old friend and give him a good beating for what he has done…but I will give Gilles a good beating that is six feet into the ground."

"I agree, Jalter," Saber said as her cloths changed into her battle armored dress for the battle that was coming.

Naruto nodded his head and cloths changed into his battle wear as Jalter did the same and was in her battle outfit.

Irisviel stood behind Naruto and Saber, keeping her space away and stay safe. Jalter was off from the sides of the three and all of them watched Caster unleashing his next spell.

First the mist turn into fog, forming around the mad servant and water had horror demon creatures being created at will. His book was pouring a purple mana outward to the river, making more fog and monsters which creates poison in the river.

Second the vortex raging magical energy overflowing from the tome beings to distort even the space around it. The monsters or Horrors, increasing, begin to swallow the mad servant with their tentacles, covering his entire body.

Third, swelling in numbers, the Horrors begin to entwine and coalesce while rising out of the water as a large lump of meat. It still grows even more and soon formed into Gigantic Horror, becoming an aquatic giant befitting the name of sea demon.

Naruto, Jalter, Saber and Irisviel were shock of this giant monster and soon saw the river become dark, being poisoned and had a purple fog rising.

Acting quickly on his feet, Naruto got down on one knee and started to trace a Rune mark in the ground, writing something for the job. Soon enough a massive clear mist comes out of nowhere to cause the poison fog disappeared, creating a clear air and making a barrier for no one to see what was going.

"There we go. The Rune I placed has clear the air of any poison, have any civilians safe for the time being, and allow us to deal with Caster once and for all," Naruto informed as he gets up on his feet and draw his sword out.

"True but this barrier won't stop other Servants from coming or air fighters to see what's in the fog if they fly low," Jalter said, seeing some errors to this barrier.

"Indeed, but I hope some of the Servants will join us in defeating this monster from the Grail War," Naruto said, hoping the other Servants join him, Saber, and Jalter in fighting Caster.

"Anything can happen, and I think a center King has come," Saber said as she hears a chariot and thunder coming down which soon got the others attention.

The group run towards to see Rider in her chariot, ready for battle.

"Hail King of Knights, Watchers of the Grail War," Rider greeted with a smile.

"Rider what are you doing here?" Saber asked, being a little on edge from the other night what Rider said to her.

"Now hold on for just on a second, I have an offer. We are not going to any far battles if that monster Caster is around. So, I offer a pact of other Servants too beat Caster and I bump into Lancer on the way here. He should be arriving any minute now," Rider said, offering a peaceful pact between Servants in order to kill Caster.

That makes sense. There is more strength in numbers and more Servants will be easily to beat Caster.

Naruto, Jalter, Saber, and Irisviel shared a look, knowing Rider was right and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. As Ruler, I will allow an alliance between other Servants, Avenger, and myself in defeating Caster for the night," Naruto agreeing with the alliance of the night.

"As Avenger and fellow watcher of this Grail, I agree with this alliance," Jalter said, having her mind made and have an idea that will help deal with Caster.

"I will have my sword ready for the battle," Saber said.

"Good, now let's plan our battle out. My chariot shall have no problem in being near the river as it can fly but what of you three. How will you deal with massive water before you?" Rider asked.

"My body has been blissed by the Lady of the Lake. No matter how deep the water is, I will be protected from the poisons and river's traps," Saber said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? That is very useful skill. Now I want you even more into my army," Rider said with a grin.

Saber narrowed her eyes and said, "I will deal with you later, but Caster comes first."

"Agree, but we will need Caster out of the open if we can land a good hit on him as that monster shields him form any attacks that can hurt him," Naruto said, seeing the monster had more than one lays of flesh and that could be problem.

"Then we will drag him out. If we force Caster out in the open, my spear will strike a very deadly wound him," Lancer said as he comes out his spirit form before the other Servants.

He was right. The red spear was deadly and can bypass any shields or armors with ease and strike a good deadly wound on its target. The spirit core, the heart of a Heroic Spirit was a good target. So, it was call good and plan they can follow up on.

"That could work. Let's try that first and see where it goes," Naruto said as he summons six key blades by his sides and had his mana ready.

Jalter nodded her head but had her plan in motion as she will deal with Caster's main source to stay in this world, his Master. If she can deal with Caster's Master, then it will much easy to deal with the mad servant. No Master, then the Servant will lose his mana slowly and will be wide open for an attack from a Noble Phantasm. So, she had her plans in motion that will help the others whole.

 **Small Time Skip**

 **With Archer**

"Such a monster in my gardens. This mongrel has no place in my sites," Archer said as she watches the Servants attack Horror and drink her wine.

She had summoned her golden craft with her setting on her throne, watching the battle takes place in the air.

"Yes, such a monster in your gardens, my King," Tokiomi agreed.

While Tokiomi was not happy for having a female King of Heroes, he was glad that he has the most powerful Servant on his side. Now he needs Archer to deal with Caster and gain the Command Seals to make up for the ones he has lost.

"My King, are you going to allow this monster keep damaging your gardens? Help the others and show them your power of a true king," Tokiomi said, trying to get his Servant to fight.

Archer raised an eyebrow and said, "The though has cross my mind. I will use a few of my weapons, nothing more."

Four golden ripples open beside the golden aircraft, firing two swords and spears at the giant horror beast. The weapons were launched a Mark 2 and left behind massive cuts on its target, causing the monster to scream in pain and stopped moving for a second. Soon enough the weapons vanished, coming back to the Gates and this didn't help a center Mage.

"There we go," Archer said as she drinks some of her wine and watched Ruler and Saber cutting more tentacles off the beast.

"This that it!" Tokiomi snapped.

"I said, I will use few of my weapons and nothing more. Having four of my price weapons touching that monster is not a good grace to me," Archer said with her eyes narrowed a little, not liking her Master any more.

"You most help the other Servants in killing Caster. Use Ea, my King. It is the only way you–," Tokiomi offered but was cut off when Archer stands up for her throne with a glare on her face.

"I will not use Ea! You better learn your place, Tokiomi, before I show it too you!" Archer snapped, not wanting to use Ea due to her pride and not wanting to get Ruler got in the crossfire.

She was not going to lose her future king or let her master know of it.

Tokiomi grunted in anger that his Servant won't listen to reason and was cross that he only had one Command Spell left. If he had some left, he will order his Servant to use Ea, but now it was great risk to lose his Servant to another Mage or his servant itself. This was a big problem for him.

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto swung his sword, cutting some of flesh of Horror and caused it too to scream in pain. His key blades fire flame and ice base magic, either freezing the monster for him to break parts or burning skin off. He was in the river with some Rune base protection marks on his legs, protecting him from any poisons and kept fighting.

Saber was in the river, fighting the monster as well by cutting some of its tentacles off.

Rider was flying in the air, cutting tentacles and flesh off from the beast. Lightning sparks off from the chariot, getting the monster to scream from its flesh burning and kept the attacks going.

These attacks were not slowing or getting an open to strike at Caster. This was getting worse as the Horror kept walking.

On land, Lancer was not seeing an opening and could tell that they need to do something to stop Caster. Irisviel saw it as well and started to think of plan that can work.

Jalter on the hand was doing her own plan, hunting Caster's Master down and know that will slow him down. The Servant can't stay in this war for long without a master but there was a problem. The Servant of Magecraft and Spellcasting has a large enough of mana to last in the war for while, but it might slow him down for a good plan to come into play.

It was worth a shot and the Avenger Ruler Class Servant was going to help any way she can. And finding the master won't take long as she can see him talking like idiot and was just some feet away from her.

 _"That was easy and now to kill the Master,"_ Jalter though as she brings out her sword, summoning three swords out of flames and launched them to hit their target.

The first two hit the fool's lugs, causing to gasped out blood out his mouth. The last one hit the heart, killing the bloody fool before the Avenger.

Jalter snapped her fingers, causing flames to burn the Master of Caster into ashes and leave nothing behind. Now one less trouble to worry about and now Caster is left.

But then, the Avenger started to see Berserker jumping onto a F-21 fighter jet and started to take control. She humbled as she watched Archer to take flight with her golden craft and the two servants battle each other in the sky. The white-haired servant chose to leave the two to themselves and head back with the others.

Back at the main battle, Naruto was helping Saber as the two kept fighting the Horror while Rider circle around the monster, thinking of a new plan and head one in mind.

"Saber, Ruler, fall back!" Rider called out, getting the two attention.

"You want to leave?" Saber questioned.

"Let's withdraw for now and plan a better battle plan. I have an idea," Rider responded as rides her chariot back to land.

Naruto nodded his head agreement which he and Saber get out of water and back to the land to hear Rider's plan.

"At this rate, the battle will be for nothing. I will hold Caster in my Ionion Hetairoi, keeping the battle there and while you plan a new attack to finish Caster," Rider said as she gets her master out of the chariot.

"Wait! But how we will know you are ready?" Waver asked.

"I will send a massager," Rider replied as she took off with her chariot and towards the monster, getting herself ready to use her Noble Phantasm.

 **With Archer**

In the battle, Archer and Berserker were battling within the sky. Fighter against craft. The dogfight keeps going and now Archer was close on blowing the mad servant out of the sky.

"How will it feel when smashing head first into the ground, rabbit dog?" Archer asked with a smirk and arms crossed, having her golden craft going at high speed.

The two air crafts were going fast into the ground towards monster but all the sudden the Horror disappeared within a white flash of light and Berserker pulled up, avoiding crashing into river. Archer grunted with a glare and had her craft pull upwards to follow the mad dog before her.

The golden-haired servant wonder what was going and could guess that Rider was the cause of this.

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen next?" Archer mumbled to herself as she keeps following Berserker.

 **With Naruto**

"Now with Rider has Caster, we can plan something out and we need to hurry. It won't last long," Naruto said, knowing the limits that Rider can do, and they need a new plan.

The black-haired ruler could use his Noble Phantasm but that will cross of reveling his true name. It could be the only way and maybe another Servant could strike Caster down.

"There could be a way bit it requires Saber to use both of hands as her activates her sword's full power," Irisviel said, knowing that her Servant could finish Caster off but with the curse wound changes things.

Lancer was taken back at this and looked Saber, who didn't look at him, knowing it was true.

"Is this true?" Lancer asked.

"Yes. In order for me to use my sword at its full power, I need both my hands, but my left is wounded," Saber responded truly.

"I see," Lancer said, thinking of a way he could help and allow Saber to sue her hands.

Seeing what he was going to do, Naruto place a hand on Lancer's shoulder to get his attention and said, "I have a better way."

Naruto then walked up to Saber, grabbing her hand carful and tranced a Rune mark on her wound. He wrote a Rune mark on the wound, making a blue letter burn into curse wound and soon grabbed a yellow spark of energy in his hand.

Saber clenched his left hand a couple times and was taken back of this cure. She was very grateful of this kindness that the black-haired teen did for her and stopped Lancer from destroying his yellow spear.

"There we go. Saber's curse wound is removed," Naruto said as he draws out his sword and will add Saber's in destroying Caster.

"Why?" Lancer asked, wondering why Ruler will stop him and healed Saber's wound now.

"Because I believe in the battle between knights and you should have a second chance to redeem your honor, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Knight of Fianna," Naruto replied, truly and believed the battle between knights should be fair.

Lancer was taken back once again of Ruler. First stopping his first master from making a mistake and now stopping him from destroying his spear to allow himself and Saber to fight in a honorable duel to the death.

"My thanks Ruler," Lancer said with a small bow.

Naruto nodded his head in thanks and focus on what's to come next.

"Rider's Master, when the massager comes, tell him to have Rider transport Caster about 200 yards away from the original spot as we have a plan to strike," Naruto ordered which got a nod from the mage.

The black-haired teen looked at blonde haired knight, getting a nob on what's to come next.

Saber took a deep breath, unleashing the air around her blade and show her golden sword before everyone after burst of air mana.

Naruto had his sword at his sword, summoning twelve key blades with all them in different colors and his blade was covered in blue mana.

The two sword wielders were getting ready for their next attack.

Saber walked into river, having her blade shin brighter for each step she took.

Naruto was on the other side with his swords ready at the wait.

Before anything else, bullets started to fire upon Saber all the sudden, causing her dodge them by running and used her sword to block the bullets. She looked up to see Berserker roaring as he fires more bullets.

"Damn it, Berserker! Why now?!" Saber shouted as she keeps moving to avoid the bullets.

Naruto grunted and couldn't do anything due to him powering up for his next attack. But he didn't need to anything as he saw Lancer jumping on the back of the fighter and swung at the wings with his spear. The fighter jet was destroyed but Berserker grabbed a minigun and started to aim towards Saber.

Saber narrowed her eyes as she gets ready to unleash her sword's power unto Berserker instead Caster.

But that was stopped when four axes came out of nowhere and spin towards the mad servant. Berserker grunted in pain on having the axes hit him and his gun, causing it to explode and send the Servant crash landing into the water.

"Archer?" Saber asked, seeing the golden-haired servant on a bridge with her arms crossed and gates used.

This was the opening and Saber took the chance to keep on powering her Noble Phantasm.

Soon enough the horror creature was back due to Rider's limit and she flew around.

"About time. I wonder what took so long?" Rider asked as she flew away for what's to come next.

Naruto and Saber with their blades covered in mana were ready and started to get their swords for their next attack.

The blonde-haired knight's sword shin brighter in a golden light as she raises her sword in her hands and caused golden dust to fly around her. She closed her eyes, gathering up the mana she needs and soon aims her sword towards her target.

The black-haired teen was ready and started his chat as he swings his sword, causing blue dust of energy to fly around him.

 **"Awaken my sword, the song has started,"** Naruto started as a blue angel symbol appeared behind him and soon his key blades formed into wings, flipping a few times and wings broke to have six blades on each side of their wielder.

Saber open her eyes as she takes a step forward, having wind spin around her. The water spin as well and sword shin brighter.

 **"A Song of Hope for everyone's hearts to share… I shall share song and hope with this strike,"** Naruto kept his chat going, having his sword shin a blue and key blades shin in different colors that took aim to their targets.

 **"EX–,"** Saber started, having her shin outwards with golden mana coming outwards from her sword and close on bring her sword down.

The two sword wielders soon ready as they bring their swords to the potion they want and finished their chat for their Noble Phantasm's power to awaken by their true name.

 **"JOYEUSE–ORDRE: Exemplify the Heroic King, O' Twelve Radiant Swords That Travels the Wide World!"**

 **"–CALIBUR: Sword of Promised Victory!"**

The two sword users shouted as their swords fired the twos symbolizes and physical ideas of their heroism. Blue beam of mana fires downwards towards the horror beast, stopping it and causing to scream in pain before the keg blades fired a hailstorm of different manas color with different colors and crashed against the monster.

A powerful golden beam of holy light fires at the horror monster at the front, cutting its way pass the flesh and towards its target. The light kept burning away the monster and towards Caster himself, but he didn't scream in pain. No instead he saw someone he cares and saw through all the wrong he has done. He smiles with tears in his eyes as he saw the one pure Joan of Arc smiling at him and offered her hand in friendship to her friend. He did as the attack destroyed him and his beast.

The battle was over…Caster was done.

 **With Archer and Rider**

"What a beautiful attack from Ruler and Saber. Such two wonderful swords should be hold by them, rulers," Archer commented with a smirk on her face, being happy of her future king's attack and now knows what Joyeuse belongs too.

She was now looking forward on making Ruler her one and only king that shall be her other half.

Soon enough Rider came, setting across from the golden-haired servant and said, "Truly a powerful attack from both. Saber and Ruler are true idea rulers of their time and own great respects from me. And from the looks you as well."

"Indeed, but they are still below me. However, I have feeling no for long," Archer said with her smirk not leaving her face as she looks at Ruler putting his swords away.

Rider know it was true and could see that Archer was taking a great liking towards the black-haired teen, which she also come to a liking as well. She wonders how Ruler could have that calm and kindness aura that sparks how different as he was his own king. Also, she could see that her and other servant won't share the same ideas.

"I can it you want to fight for Ruler's hand, King of Babylon?" Rider guessed, knowing the true name and wonder who will win Ruler.

Archer turn her attention towards Rider and said, "Oh really, fight for Ruler's hand? While the thought as cross my mind and it has. I think that will happen soon enough but not tonight and I will allow you to rest Rider. Just this one time. Just this once, I will allow it and want a fight where you are at you fullest."

Rider could see the challenge and looks it as beats into heart.

"I will take it. And I think you need break after dealing with Berserker almost all night," Rider said with a smile on her face and laugh a little.

Archer struggled her shoulders and said, "Maybe Rider but be ready as I won't hold back against a King and will fight for what's mine in the next battle."

"Then I look forward too it," Rider said as she disappeared into her spirit form and meet up with her master, knowing it has been a long night and rest was needed.

Archer look back at Ruler one last time with small blush and smile on her face, wanting to be her future king soon enough. She noticed that Saber, Avenger, Saber's Master, and now Rider has a thing for her king. Which she was not bother by this and welcomes it with a thought that her best friend might like Ruler as well.

"This is getting interesting. I wonder where this will go," Archer said as she disappears into her spirt form, leaving gold dust behind and left for the night.


	7. Chapter 7 (Small Lemon)

**Chapter 7 Song of Hearts and Love (Small Lemon)**

 **AN: Sorry for the wait, but here we are and now enjoy.**

Within the Japanese style house has some house work, Naruto thought it will be a good idea to get some things off about the Grail War and talk a bit before the next battle comes. He knows that once the battle starts, his mission of being a watcher must take first and see the Grail War to its end with the winner having the Grail itself. But for now, he wants to spend time with the two white and blonde-haired women that cause strong feelings to raise up within him.

Naruto had never felt these feelings before as it was new. Not bad but good and he wonder if they share the same feelings as well. He will have to deal with new and strong feelings soon enough as he was walking towards where a center white haired woman was at.

Irisviel change into different cloths and wore a kimono, having the top light pink, and the button was dark pink. Her hair was in a ponytail. She thought on going through a different look and seems to work for her just fine. She was brushing her hair but stop to see the teen before her.

"Oh Naruto? I didn't see you there," Irisviel said, being a little taken back of Naruto showing up but still smile when seeing the one that capture her heart.

"Sorry if I starter you, Iri. I was just wondering a bit," Naruto said as he took seat behind Irisviel.

"That's alright, Naruto," Irisviel said, feeling very warm and relax near the teen.

Naruto nodded his head as his hands stroke the ponytail, causing the woman to hum calmly.

"This is a new look. What brought it up?" Naruto asked as he keeps stroking the long hair.

"Just thought of trying something new. You like it?" Irisviel said, wondering if her looks was great.

Naruto blushed a little and said, "I think you look beautiful, not matter what you look."

Irisviel blushed of the comment but smile that Naruto like her new looks. Things stood quite and hearts were beating on how the two were close to other. The black-haired teen was behind the woman, stroking her hair while she closed her eyes. They needed to tell something important to other as their hearts keeping beating and strong feelings.

"Naruto/Irisviel," The two spoked, getting a face full of blush and waited for other to speak of something they need to tell the other.

The two were in deep thought, thinking a few things.

For Naruto, he was thinking some things and how his heart has feelings for not just Irisviel but for Arturia and Jalter. He can't pick one then it will hurt the other, but he has an idea in mind.

For Irisviel, she is thinking on how such a man can capture her heart and treat her like a human being. She never felt this way before and could see two others feel the same way. She wonders how they can work with this.

"Iri, I was wondering if you and others would like to hang out," Naruto finally said, having a place in mind.

"Hang out too where?" Irisviel asked, wondering what dose the teen have in mind.

"Just a place I have in mind and it happens to be here around," Naruto responded.

Now Irisviel wonder, she and others don't know what was around here and Naruto had known all of them.

"Trust me you will like it," Naruto started before explaining to the white-haired woman of his idea to hang for bit and relax at home.

 **Small Time Skip**

"Please tell me again Irisviel, why are we here?" Saber asked with her face blushing little on what she was wearing.

"What's the matter princess? You don't like showing your body?" Jalter teased with a smirk and blush on her face, getting the knight to be upset and blushed even more.

Irisviel just smiled at them as she takes her pink rob off and showed her body. She wore dark red bikini top and button while having red cloth at her waist that was held by a dark ribbon and pink flower. Also had sandals to match her color.

Saber wore a white bikini with blue straps and sandals. **(Fate/Hollow Ataraxia)**

Jalter wore a black bikini with pink straps and black heeled sandals. **(F/GO Berserker Stage 4)**

This was Naruto's idea to hang and take a great deal of things off about the war and they happen to be five miles near an indoor swimming pool that was open. The black-haired teen had pay for good number of hours for himself and the girls to relax.

"Naruto wants all of us to spend some down time and away from the war for the time being," Irisviel answered as she puts on sun block on her skin and walked out to the sides of the pool that has a chair ready for her.

Naruto soon come out of the locker-room, wearing white shirt and black swim shorts with some towels in his hands on standby. The three girls blushed a bit and shook their head to control themselves for a bit but one dare to smirk tease and ask something from the teen.

"Hey Naruto," Jalter called out, getting the teen's attention.

"Hmm?" Naruto turn his attention to the girls and blushed on how beautiful they look in swimsuits.

"Which one of us has the better swimsuit?" Jalter asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

Naruto blushed in light pink of that question and was hard to say as the girls look lovey.

"I say you three are cute," Naruto answered with the blush on his face still there, getting the girls to blush a little of his answer.

Like Irisviel, both Saber and Jalter were starting to have feelings for the shared man and from the looks he has feelings for them as well but was hard from him as he can only pick one woman in his life…or so he thought but moving on and some guest were showing up.

"I never thought a sunny day will have all of us gather again. I guess my Luck is on my side," A center female voice spoked, getting the four's attention to see the red-haired woman herself.

Rider had come to see the indoor swimming pool and wanted to have fun while her master was talking with another red-haired woman that came by. It was fine by her and she need something to relax. She had her long hair into twin pony tails, wore red two-piece swimsuit with red and white strips. **(Nero Caster Stage 1)**

"Rider what are you doing here?" Saber asked.

Rider struggled her shoulders and said, "Just here to relax. My Master is talking to the Second Master of Lancer and I wanted to hang out something new. So, this pool idea sounds something I might try out."

She was not wrong there. With some things going lately, a good down time was needed and was going to be awhile for the next battle to take place. So, one should take the down time at hand.

"I don't see the problem with that, and I have the pool brought for five hours. So, a few more could join us," Naruto said, not seeing a trouble for someone to join in for some relaxation.

"More?" Jalter questioned but soon saw two more figures joining in, being a center golden haired woman and new person.

Archer had been following Naruto for a while and wanted to relax away from her Master. She brings her best friend, Enkidu along with her. They both wore bikinis and had towels with them. **(Archer Anne Bonny and Mary Read Stage 1)**

"Hmm an okay place. Nice work in finding this place my friend," Archer commented with a smirk, liking this place and too spend time with her future King.

"You're welcome your mastery," Enkidu said with a bow.

Everyone else could guess that today's relaxation is going to be interesting.

 **Small Time Skip**

Interesting was the word as the past few hours was interesting to say the least. Everyone had snacks before beach volleyball kick things off. Saber and Jalter were up against Archer and Rider while Enkidu was counting the scores down, being a draw so far. To have Heroic Spirits doing volleyball was unfair and has no winner so far.

"So much for a friendly game," Naruto commented, watching a super ball flying pass to other side and be launched back to other side.

"Indeed, but is fun to watch," Irisviel said.

"It is."

The two were setting on the sidelines and watch the volleyball game play out.

"So, after hour or two from the pool and cleaning up, I was wondering if you are up for a dinner out Iri?" Naruto asked, having a good place in mind.

"I think that will work for me, Naruto," Irisviel said with her smile not leaving her face when being near the man that capture her heart and was looking forward on going out for dinner.

At the volleyball, the game was keep going with the ball going back and forward. Archer launched the ball downwards but was stopped when Saber pushed it upwards towards and allowing Jalter to smash it back into the ground, getting a point.

"Game, 20-19. Saber and Avenger wins" Enkidu said, ending the game.

Saber and Jalter smiled in victory as Archer and Rider sighed but was a fun game to say the least.

"A good game but I think it will have a different outcome if this was battle, Saber," Rider said as she wraps the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"It might but we can only be sure if that happens," Saber said.

Archer giggled into her left hand and said, "Indeed, this has been a lot of fun but I'm afraid I must return. My Master wants me to return and is little worn out. Come along my friend."

Enkidu did as she was told and grabbed their things. As Archer passed her future King, she gave him a sexy wink and smile on her face, getting Naruto to blush. He shook his head to fight the blush off and move pass that. The pair left for the showers and changed into their day cloths before going back to the mansion.

"Well it has been fun and hope we can have this moment again. I need to be going back to my master and see if we can play our game," Rider said as she walks to the showers for a quick clean and change back into her day cloths.

Naruto walked towards Saber and Jalter, handing a towel and said, "That was interesting. Let's get clean up and I can plan a few things out for the night."

"What plans?" Saber asked.

"Just a night out Saber. And before I go out, I will like to talk to you and Jalter before that happens," Irisviel answered, speaking for Naruto as she takes the two girls the showers and talk a few things over.

Naruto wonder where this was going but leave it alone as he didn't want to ask them and had a feeling, he will find out later tonight. He walked into the boy's locker room, putting his swim cloths way and took quick shower. Putting his swim cloths away in a bag and getting change back into his day cloths, the black-haired teen walks out of the showers and waits for the girls to walk out.

Naruto thought some things over like the girls that made him feel great and bring out more feelings to the point of dreaming them. Irisviel, Arturia, and Jalter, the three women that brought great feelings within the teen. He never felt this way before and enjoy every moment he was with them.

The black-haired teen then thought of a way he could have the girls that bring great feelings within his heart and not break their hearts by picking one of them. It was an old rule that was only start if only male of heir of clan needs more anyone. He could bring it up and was a long shot, but he could make it work and it was up to the girls on their thoughts of the matter at hand.

Soon enough, Naruto saw the girls walking out of the showers with small blush on their face and he could guest that something happened.

"There we go, let's head back to house," Irisviel said.

Naruto nodded as the group started to walk back to the house and have a few things get ready for the night. The black-haired teen plans on a good night out with Irisviel and get a good chance to tell her his feelings.

Irisviel had talked too Saber and Jalter of some things that needs to be talk with. They talked about on how one man can capture their hearts very great. The white-haired woman had an idea in mind and all of them will talk about it after she comes back from her dinner out with Naruto.

 **Time Skip**

Within the next hour, Naruto and Irisviel were walking into town for a good night out and a good place in mind. The two were something nice, nothing too fancy but nice and calm. The black-haired teen had got them into a good expensive restaurant with a dance floor and look very nice.

"How did you get us in, Naruto?" Irisviel asked as the two walked into the restaurant with their arms link up.

"I happen to gain a lot of money through poker, saving a good number of kids, and my Luck rank is very high," Naruto replied.

"I see. This restaurant is very nice," Irisviel commented as the two kept walking in and soon found their table.

"It is," Naruto agreed.

The two took their seat and started to talk a few things to past the time before they ordered their dinner. The pair kept their talking to each other, sharing some good laughs, and enjoy the other before their dinner showed up, being very good taste.

Naruto and Irisviel started their dinner while sharing a few talks, enjoying the good night out and were loving it so far but it soon changes when music started playing and cause a few couples to get up for a dance.

"What's going on?" Irisviel asked, seeing the other couples going to the middle for a dance.

"The music is playing because its time for a dance," Naruto replied before getting up and offered his right hand to his date.

"May I have this dance, Iri?"

Irisviel smiled before taking the hand to get up on his feet and said, "I will love to have this dance, Naruto."

The pair made their way towards the dance floor and enjoy a wonderful night.

 **(I'm not good with music that goes with slow dancing or slow dance. So, when I do rewrite of this story to fix some problems for future editing, maybe some help on this part and I will time skip this to the next part of the story. Just go with it for now.)**

 **Time Skip**

"That's was very fun, and I had such a wonderful night. Thank you, Naruto," Irisviel said with her smile not leaving her face as she links her arm with the teen by her side.

"You're welcome, Iri," Naruto said as the two walked back to the house, seeing it was late and some rest was need.

The pair soon made their way towards the house and Naruto noticed the Saber or Jalter was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd. Arturia and Jalter are no where to be seen," Naruto said, not seeing them in the living room or kitchen.

"I think they had dinner and are talking some things over. How about I go get clean and met you at your room, Naruto?" Irisviel offered as she takes her coat off and put her hand bag down.

"My room?" Naruto questioned with eyebrow raised.

"Yes, because I want to tell you something important and it is about all of us," Irisviel replied.

Naruto nodded his head, agreeing to it as he took off his coat and make his way towards his room. It was a normal size room with few ideas due to just moving in for a few days. It has some cloths in bags, being the teen's and a queen size bed. The bed was on sale and the group had brought five good beds.

The black-haired teen took off his nice suit and tie to change into his night cloths, being white shirt, black pants, and white socks. He started to wonder why the white-haired woman wants to talk too him and how much he wants to tell her something and the other girls that capture his heart, but it was hard and at the same time easy to have a relationship with more than one woman.

Before a thought could go anymore and further, the slider doors open to show Irisviel standing there and wore a dark red bath robe, being done with a quick wash and talk with the others. Naruto blushed a little of the beautifully woman standing before him and saw her walking towards him to set on the bed which the teen joined her.

"Irisviel," Naruto starting, wanting to tell his feeling but was stopped when a finger touched his lips and waited for the woman to speak.

"Naruto, I'm very grateful for what you have done and how much of an impact you made to me. While it was short, but I feel it was long and gain strong feelings for you. It took me awhile to understand them, but it soon reached towards so much more and now I'm ready to tell you my strong feelings for you, Naruto…I'm in love with you," Irisviel said with a happy smile and light blush on her face, showing great love in her voice and eyes.

This have caused the black-haired teen in shock but soon relaxed and smiled of Irisviel's feelings towards him. It makes things a little easier for what he has to say to her.

Naruto moved closer, touching Irisviel's hands that soon have them interlocking fingers and touched their foreheads up against each other.

"Irisviel, I'm happy to have meet you. I also know that it was not that long but being with you has caused strong feelings to rise and now I'm ready to tell you. Irisviel, I love you," Naruto said with a smile on his face, spoked in care and love of his feelings.

Irisviel smiled with her blush becoming redder and two were getting closer to the other.

Naruto brought his right hand up, cupping the cheeks and could feel the warm and soft breath hitting his face and caused his blush to brighten. The pair soon closed their eyes and let their feelings burst out as they moved forward.

The pair kissed slow at first before opening their mouths for tongue play into their kiss. Irisviel had her arms wrapped around the neck, getting the two closers. Naruto had one hand on the face while the other wrapped around the waist.

Soon enough the kiss stops for the need of air and pair breaths a bit before smiling at one of another. The pair quickly took their cloths off, leaving in underwear and went back into kissing once more. Naruto wore black boxer shorts and Irisviel wore dark red linger to match her theme. The soon-to-be-lovers kept kissing until for the need for air, having them take some deep breaths and lay into bed.

Naruto was on top while Irisviel was bottom, having the pair lay in bed and would have keep going, but were stopped when…

"Hey Snow Angel, don't leave us out just yet!" A voice called out, being Jalter herself standing at the door with Saber at her side.

Naruto turn his head and blushed hard on seeing the two were wearing, getting his lower area hard and poke the white-haired woman's inner thighs. This caused her to moan and know that the night will get more interesting due to her talking to the two other women that have same feelings for the man they fall for.

Jalter was wearing a purple linger, a top that hugger her breast and thin partiers to show her butt. She didn't care what others think, but only want Naruto to see what she looks and get a strong reaction from him. Which was working and can't wait to show more deeper feelings for the other.

Saber was against the idea of wearing something out of her style but was willing too in order to be with man that stood by her side and capture her heart. She never felt like this way before and enjoys this strong feeling. She has fallen in love with Naruto and will show him her love for him. She wore a white linger, nothing special, but was fine as it caused the Ruler to have risen.

Before Naruto could speak as Jalter and Saber joined him in bed, Irisviel saw his reaction and said, "I'm not the only one that loves you, Naruto. Jalter and Arturia also are in love with you. I ask them if we can share you and enjoy this night. No Grail War, no fighting or battles. Just the four us to the night."

Naruto smiled at this and made things easy for him as started to kiss Irisviel for a second before moving towards Jalter for a kiss. Avenger didn't waste time in kiss and jammed her tongue into Ruler's mouth, wanting everything he had to give to her and started aggressively hump his leg that made loud noises. The Ruler felt his right knee getting wet from the humps and started to kiss with his own tongue battling the Avenger's, not going to be easy dominated. He had his hands grabbing the butt, causing the Avenger to moan in the kiss and had her arms wrapped around her lover's neck. The pair moaned even more as their actions was getting other and caused the two women watching to blush in deep red of such moment.

Naruto and Jalter part away from their intense lip lock and gain some air.

"I will get you next time," Jalter teased with a sexy smirk on her face, wanting more and will get tonight.

"Sure, you will," Naruto said with a smirked as he moved away from Avenger and towards Arturia, who was wanting for her turn.

Naruto and Arturia started their kiss slow before having their tongues into the lip lock. Irisviel's kiss was calm and care. Jalter was wild and wanted domination. Saber's was like Irisviel and Jalter together, being like a lioness wanting a true lion for the night and sleep with. It started off slow before their tongues dance with the other, not fighting for control, but being as one and enjoying the moment.

Once the pair broke away from the air, Naruto, Irisviel, Jalter, and Arturia started their season of love under the moon and stars by taking off the rest of their cloths and formed their union. Actions speak louder then words.

Naruto was grateful for such a wonderful life he has gain in this life and will enjoy that very much with the four women he loves and cares for. Even he may return to his world, he hopes he can make a deal with the Grail and have his lovers stay with him for as long they like. He had a feeling that the five of them will face any dangers throw out them. But they can worry about that as it was night and rest were need from their intense love marking.

 **ANN: In two or more chapters I might have the whole harem out and for sure Fate/Zero will have a different ending than the canon. Same outcome, but different all the way around for most or all of you to enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Small Lemon)

**Chapter 8 Relax (Small Lemon)**

The sun was over Fuyuki as it shines down at the Uzumaki Residence. Here we see our four members of the Grail War. They were eating breakfast as usually, but they weren't alone as three others were with them and they were Archer, Rider and Archer's servant were sitting across from them.

Naruto just woke up with Irisviel on top of him still contact with Jalter on his left and Arturia on his right after their night of passion that last almost for four hours. He got up took a shower with the girls that also woke up and followed him. They decided to get a little busy in the shower.

After that and got dress, Naruto made breakfast for them, but the doorbell rang and go their attention. Irisviel answer the door and came in Archer, her servant and Rider and decided they wanted to talk with them and join in the breakfast with them.

Now here they are with breakfast done, both Archer and Rider giving Naruto the look in their eyes making him a little uneasy and the outfits they were wearing make any man or woman to turn their heads.

Gilgamesh was wearing a plain long sleeve white shirt that showed off her cleavage and her breast stated that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. She was wearing a short black skirt with a black belt that showed of her plump bubbly rear as she wore high thigh black stockings that has black garter straps connecting to the inside of the skirt.

Enkidu was wearing a yellow sun dress with straps on her shoulders.

Alexandria was wearing a black lace-trimmed bra and black string panties but over it was a dress that is light blue in the front and black in the back and has blue hemlines as well as large blue triangles in the bottom hemlines of the front and back. The dress is cut in the sides in a way that exposes the strings of her panties and both halves of the dress are connected by fourteen blue strings on each side forming seven X's and a pink hooded jacket with a light blue inner side. She is wearing gray high thigh stockings with black grater straps connecting to the inside of the dress as she came in with black shoes. **(Digimon Cyber Sleuth Nokia Shiramine outfit)**

"So, what is it that you three want?" Saber demand as she wasn't happy with Archer being here.

Gilgamesh looked at Arturia then back at Naruto and said, "Well I'm here for three reasons and I know that Rider here wants something as well."

"And what's that?" Irisviel asked.

"One I would like to be your second servant in this war since I hate mine already," Gilgamesh answered.

Irisviel was in shock and looked at Naruto ask, "Can this be done Naruto?"

"Yes, it can be done as you are a very powerful magus in the war, but you are held back to Gaia's influence," Naruto replied, making sense as the Mother of Earth influence does held back magus from gaining more Servants but can be done with help of course.

"But why?" The white-haired mage asked.

"I've already told you I HATE mine as he wasted two command spells already one was me not killing him as he wanted me to be a MAN and the second was me forcing to retreat," The golden Archer said with a sighed before speaking again, "What's even worse that he wanted me to us Ea on you so he can have your command spells."

Naruto frown at this as he found about Archer's master and to him it sounded like her master is kind of a sexist in his mind. Mages and their pride these days.

"What's the second thing you want?" Jalter asked, wondering what they want.

"Well both myself and blondie here want a double date with Ruler," Alexandria said with a grin on her face.

"Okay why?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's simple as we have feelings for you as the third is that we want what you gave those three-last night," Gilgamesh stated not shame from what she saw last night.

"YOU SPIED ON US!" Arturia shouted as she, Irisviel and Jalter blushed at this.

"Well, we could of saw more but both me and Alexandria were kind of busy with each other," Gilgamesh said with a blush on her face on how good Rider was.

Alexandria had a shirt eating grin on her face as she remembers that night she sneaked behind Archer and started to feel her up, grinding against her and licking behind her ear but that all stop as Archer grabbed her head and kissed her with tongue. The next she knows as they were in a big bed clothes discarded, and they were getting it on with Enkidu joining in for extra fun.

"Okay Gilgamesh why are you interested in me anyway?" Naruto asked the blonde Archer, wondering why the Golden Ruler/King of Heroes was so interested in him since she saw him.

Gilgamesh sighed at this and decided to answer him, "Because my friend Enkidu here said that I'm destined to find my King and me to be his Queen and my said King is from the Veil."

To Naruto, he was shock at this as he didn't know that he was destined to be with Gilgamesh but why didn't both Justeaze and Angra tell him any of this did they know, or they did and didn't say anything to him making him twitch and eyebrow. He will have to ask them the next he see them, and they were dealing with some things of their own.

 **Holy Grail**

Angra was pacing back and forth as Justeaze just stared at her with a sweat drop. They watch Ruler having sex with Irisviel, Avenger and Saber in a foursome and were turn on, very turn on in their own way.

 **"Must…get…free...and…have…sex…with…Naruto!"** Angra said thinking about Naruto screwing her silly.

Justeaze sweat drop got a little bigger but blush in deep red. She pictures herself replacing with Irisviel and wonder what Gaia was doing. The Light of the Grail had a feeling that Naruto will need help as the Mother of Earth wants the Ruler.

 **Earth Dimension**

"I NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT TO BE WITH MY NARUTO AND TO HAVE HIS KIDS!" the Goddess of Earth shouted.

She was a beautiful woman with long light-green hair that reaches down to her plumb bubbly rear as she has EEE-Cup breast and a figure that any woman that will kill for and has green eyes and the kicker is she is naked the day she was born, this woman is Gaia the goddess of Earth itself and she wanted out to be with Naruto. His powers of Senjutsu helps her out a lot and she want to ride him like no tomorrow.

Oh, poor Naruto, but let's get back to the real world, shall we?

 **Real World**

"Very well I agree with it but under the condition that all of us become Demi-Servants like Naruto here. So, that we can stay by his side forever," Irisviel said, shocking the others.

"What!? But why master?" Saber asked her master.

Irisviel looked at her servant and smiled at her before speaking, "Because Arturia deep down I know that you are thinking about your wish now and want to stay with him so don't try and lie to me."

The King of Knights blush at this as it was true. Alexandria and Gilgamesh laugh at this but now they got their wish.

"But I think we should get rid of Lancer and Berserker first. But what about your Master Archer since you can't kill him?" Naruto asked.

"We do the ritual tomorrow night as you can kill him or Jalter can as I don't want his student making me his servant. He gives me a bad vibe," She answered.

"Very well then tonight I'll take you three on a date," He said as the two beamed at this with joy.

"Oh, don't worry he will screw you both silly especially his clone technique that he uses on us for a gangbang that you must of miss." Jalter said with a grin on her face.

Gilgamesh, Alexandria and Enkidu blush at this. They picture more than one Naruto swarming them in a gangbang as blood was dripping from their noses. Jalter laugh at this as both Irisviel and Arturia were blushing at this as well.

This shall be interesting.

 **Time Skip**

Night has finally come in Fuyuki and Naruto was dress in another suit with tie as he was getting ready for his date with both Alexandria and Gilgamesh. Arturia saw him and frown at this as she doesn't trust both Rider and Archer, but her train of thoughts was broken when the doorbell rang. She answered the door and saw both servants in dresses that make any man get tight in their pants.

Alexandria was wearing a red strapless dress that showed off her curves, breast and her nice rear. Her hair was still the same as she kept it and wore red high-heel shoes.

Gilgamesh dress was black as it showed her bare back but showed off her impressive breast and her figure and her plump bubbly butt as there was a slit on the left side of the dress. She also wore black high-heel shoes. **(Cassandra Aoi black dress in Freezing)**

Arturia stood there with her mouth wide open as she saw the way the two are dress and made her a little jealous at the two as Naruto was about to take them out and have SEX with them. But it made her a jealous even more as her master got a date with him.

The two giggled at her look as Gilgamesh decided to get her out of her shock.

"Is Naruto ready?" The Archer Servant asked.

Arturia was about to say something that was until Naruto spoke, "Yes I am, and I see you two are ready."

"Of course, we have to show our future King and that his future wives are ready for a night of passion with him." Alexandria said with a smile.

Naruto walked pass Arturia and put his shoes on. He walked out the door with his arms in a loop and both girls put their arm through it holding his arm and pressing their breast against them. They walk toward the car he had ready.

Arturia still stood there with her mouth still open. Jalter decided to make herself know and close the King of Knights mouth.

"You need to relax princess," Jalter said as she went to the living room.

Arturia looked at Jalter and followed her to the living room. The Knight, Avenger, and her master watching a tv show call Mystery Science Theater 3000.

"Relax! How can I relax with him dating OUR enemy?" Arturia asked.

"Don't worry about Naruto, Arturia. He will be fine as those two won't harm him," Irisviel said.

"I think she's jealous that it isn't her on that date and getting screw silly again," Jalter said, laughing at Arturia red face and Irisviel giggled

 **Dragon Restaurant**

Naruto finally arrived at the restaurant in a black Lamborghini as the ride was something as both girls had to share the passenger sit with Alexandria sitting down on Gilgamesh lap as the two were teasing him. Gilgamesh feeling Alexandria up as it changed with the red-haired servant turn around and the two started to make out with each other just to get a rise out of him.

But it all stops as they got to the restaurant.

Alexandria resume her position as Naruto parked the car in the parking spot and walking around the car and open the door for them. They grabbed his arms again and walked inside the place and asked for a table for three that he revered for them. They got their table by the window and order their wine (even Gilgamesh wanted to use her wine) and food. The three waited with girls teased him, but stop when the food came.

They ate and decided to dance with Naruto taking turns with Alexandria first on the first dance and Gilgamesh on the second dance. When they were done, they just sat down and drink some of the wine. The pair notice Naruto staring out the window. Something was on his mind, his past in his old world.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Gilgamesh asked.

Naruto sighed and answered her, "Just thinking about my old home and the others that cared about over there."

"What's your old home like in the Veil?" Alexandria asked, wondering what the Veil was like and where her future King come from.

"It's a war-torn world that already had three ninja wars as innocents that want no part of the war got caught in the crossfire and who's the better village," Naruto replied.

"What village where you from?" Gilgamesh asked.

"My former village is Konoha as it is in the Land of Fire, but my childhood wasn't so great," The Ruler answered.

"What do you mean?" Alexandria asked.

"I was neglected by my parents for my younger brother and sisters since I wasn't born with chakra," Naruto answered.

"What is chakra?" Gilgamesh asked, never heard it before and this must be something that Naruto's people used in the Veil like magic.

"It's something that ninja's used to use Jutsus like fire, water, earth, wind and lighting but there is sub-elements like lava, wood and etc," Naruto said but looked at her and spoke, "But the thing is that I shouldn't be alive since everyone needs chakra to live."

"Then you were the first to be born with magic circuits and along with a few that could use both if there was a Grail War there since summoning a servant with chakra is impossible so Gaia must of bliss it with some people with magic circuits that she could trust." Gilgamesh stated the only thing she can think of.

"How about we leave and go back to your gardens and get _busy_ ," Alexandria offered with a purr coming out busy at the end.

Gilgamesh had a seductive smile on her face as it was time for that and Enkidu was joining them as well.

The three decided to leave and drove back to his home and park the car but Gilgamesh decided to teleport them at her gardens and in her room. They saw Enkidu there and without her clothes as both girls were taking their dresses off and were only wearing thongs. Alexandria was red and Gilgamesh was black as they walked toward Naruto with a sway in their hips and started to take of his clothing slowing.

"Now come my King it's time to claim your Queens," Gilgamesh said as she kissed him.

"Yes, it's time to conquer us." Alexandria said as she got Naruto's pants and boxers off for their heated love passion moment to start.

Naruto went with it as another night of passion was starting and was great by the way. He was happy to have such wonderful women in his life and a had feeling that more might come but was fine with it as he had a big heart for more than one girl in his life. The Ruler had a goal in mind for this Grail War, not a wish, but a goal and promise. He will make sure his girls live at the end and have their wish come true to stay with him for as long they want. What a wonderful life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Battle and End of Zero**

Another day with Naruto waking up with Gilgamesh on top off connected but got up want went to take a shower but she didn't as she had a huge bath, but she did water coming out of the lion mouths, so he used those. Gilgamesh, Alexandria and Enkidu join him as they got busy for another two hours and that was also in her big bath she had.

The three left the Gardens as both Gilgamesh and Alexandria had to go back to their masters. Gilgamesh will return to do the ritual later today. Naruto enter the house and started cooking breakfast for Irisviel, Arturia and Jalter as they were about to wake up. When it was all done and set the three girls came in the living room as they smell Naruto's food.

Irisviel was wearing white panties and one of his shirts that reached down toward her waist with a few buttons undone showing her cleavage. Arturia was wearing a sports bra and short shorts. Jalter just wore black bra and panties. Naruto blush at their state as he thought that they stood up late and watching movies on TV.

The group started to eat but Jalter decided to break the silence.

"So, how we're they?" Jalter asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know the answer Jalter," Naruto said which she pouted and Irisviel giggled.

"Oh, come on I just want to hear the good parts and want to hear the part that the 'King of Hero's' acting like a slut when having sex," Jalter said as she wanted the good juicy parts.

"Pervert!" Arturia muttered as she continues eating.

"Gilgamesh also said that she found the Master of Berserker." Naruto said.

"Oh, who is he?" Irisviel asked.

"Someone by the name Kariya Matou," He replied.

"You mean someone from the Matou family. I heard that their family aren't good in mage craft. Also, Zouken was the one that created the Master and Servant bond." Irisviel stated.

"And we still don't know the true identity of that black knight, thanks to that black mist it's shrouded in," Arturia said.

"I know, even I don't know his identity as well," Naruto said, gathering dishes and went inside the kitchen.

"Besides Arturia still wants her rematch with Lancer and Alexandria will ask her master Waver to tell her where he is."

Naruto walked out and look at Jalter to speak again, "You'll try and hold Berserker while I'll help Gilgamesh with the ritual to make her a servant for Irisviel."

The rest of the day has gone by as any normal day. Naruto train with Arturia and Jalter while Irisviel was training more in her mage craft.

 **Tohsaka Mansion**

Gilgamesh was sitting down eating breakfast that Enkidu made for her as she, Enkidu and Alexandria spent out a lot of energy with Naruto. She was enjoying it very much as she was thinking of having a new master, but it was all ruin when her master walked in.

"Where have you been last night?" Tokiomi asked with a frown at her, trying to figure out where she was all night.

She glared at him but answered him, "I was out spying on our enemies as I found out who's the master of Berserker."

"Who is it?" He replied wants to know as well.

"Someone by the name of Kariya Matou. Why?" She said.

Tokiomi eyes widen at this as the Matou family was involve in this war but he answers another question, "And where were you after when you found out?"

"Oh, I was enjoying some of the women here in this city." She lied as she saw him walking away but she spoke one more time, "Attacking Ruler goes against the rules of this war as the Grail picked him to be the watcher of this war and it is his job to make sure this war runs smoothly. Any master isn't breaking the rules and he can use his Command Spells for anything that means he can like make me his servant if he wanted to, but we got lucky that Caster didn't summon a Servant. He too has the power to do so."

Tokiomi decided to leave with his pride being broken somewhat of the truth and left the room leaving his servant alone.

Gilgamesh looked at the door and glared at it and thought, _'I can't wait to see the look on your face when I kill you.'_

 **Nighttime**

It was time as Saber went out to find Lancer, while Avenger went to look for Berserker and Naruto along with Irisviel were with Gilgamesh to start the ritual.

"So, will there be any problem like side effects?" Gilgamesh asked her lover.

"Only for your former master as we need to hurry this up. Saber just started a battle with Lancer but Avenger haven't found Berserker yet." Naruto said as he got done drawing the circle.

Gilgamesh nodded her head at this as she wanted this done and kill Tokiomi once and for all. Naruto put his right hand down and chanted words that even Irisviel didn't recognize. The writings on the rune glow red and it was glowing brighter that it engulfs both Irisviel and Gilgamesh by the light. Irisviel felt something tingly on her right hand where her other command seals were for Saber as three new markings appeared on her hand. Two curving around her other command seals and one on her wrist as the red light died down.

Naruto started to pant and Irisviel saw this and ran up to him and help him up.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto sigh at this as he felt some of his magic returning and spoke to her, "Yeah I'm fine it just takes a lot out of me, but my huge magic reserves are coming back."

"But I need to get you to Saber side. I know that Archer has her own thing to take care of while I look for Avenger and help her out," He said before picking up Irisviel like a princess making her blush and Gilgamesh a little jealous as they took off.

Gilgamesh watch them left and smirk as she was now free and has a new master better than her old one.

 _'Tokiomi time for you to die,'_ She thought, disappearing in golden particles.

 **Tohsaka Mansion**

Tokiomi was coughing out blood as his student Kirei Kotomine as he wanted Archer but for some odd reason Tokiomi command seals disappear, so he left. If he stayed longer, he would of saw Gilgamesh appearing in the room as the said servant smirked at her former master.

"Well now look at this, my former master is bleeding like a dog. It looks like I don't need to do anything," She said.

"Where were you? And why are you still here if my Command Seals are gone?" He asked as he coughed out more blood.

"It's simple, Ruler did a ritual and made the master of Saber my new master and second servant. So, I'm free from you and can sleep with my one true King and that is Ruler and I'm is his Queen," Gilgamesh said as she looked at him.

"But I won't kill you as someone did the job for me. Goodbye Tokiomi Tohsaka."

She disappeared in golden particles and went toward her new master.

 **Park**

Arturia was panting as she just defeated Lancer as his master was killed and the other was spared as the master of Rider, Waver, wanted her to live. Irisviel was healing Saber as Gilgamesh appeared and told them that her former master was dead as someone else did it and this made Naruto frown.

What was the master of Berserker was doing and why Jalter didn't call him yet? A good question.

Soon enough, Naruto heard his phone rang and it was her.

"Jalter what's the word with Berserker and his master?" Naruto asked.

"Well I found them at an abandon warehouse where I heard that Zouken wants to bring the Grail out Early without Irisviel," She said over the cellphone as he had it on speaker.

Naruto close the phone and growled at this. Zouken has no idea on what he's doing as summoning the Holy Grail early has side effects.

"Naruto, we need to stop him as he can cause a lot of damage to the city," Irisviel said.

Naruto nodded his head at this as they need to stop them.

"I know," Naruto said as he looked at Alexandria.

"We need a ride to get there faster."

Alexandria nodded her head at this as they all got inside of her chariot and race toward to the warehouse. As they made it, they notice Jalter fighting Berserker. Rider landed her chariot, allowing Naruto and Irisviel ran inside the warehouse as Saber, Rider and Archer went to help Avenger.

Berserker let out a yell and charged at them and the said servant pulled out his sword, making Saber recognize the sword and blocked his attack. Gilgamesh launches some of her weapons at the mad servant making him back off but one of her swords hit his helmet making a huge crack on it.

"Who are you?" Saber demanded the mad servant.

The helmet finally broke revealing his face which Saber knew very well.

"Lancelot!?" She said in shock.

"AAARRRTTTHHHUUURRR!" The mad servant shouted and rushes Saber but before he can reach her, but all the sudden he stops and started to fall down forward for some unknow reason.

It seems like his master was done and had no mana left to support his servant anymore.

Arturia caught him and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lancelot I'm sorry for everything my friend."

Lancelot looked at her and smile one last time before he disappeared in particles.

However, the moment was gone as an explosion came from the warehouse and a golden light engulf them, but this caused something else as it started a fire the area that no one forgets.

 **(Fate/Zero Act Ends)**

A pair of eyes open, seeing the hell that one person wished for, unleashing hell and a massive fire burning the whole area. The person brought himself off the ground and coughed a bit due to the ashes in the air. This person was Naruto as he came out of the Grail and walked forward, being grateful he still had his clothes on and was still alive.

Naruto stare at the aftermath of the Grail War in horror, thinking that he had failed and was alone. While the wish was greeted and his job as a Ruler was fine, but he still felt like he had failed to stop this wish to unleash this madness and his job as a Ruler was done since the war was over.

The Fourth Holy Grail War was over…. with no victor.

Before the black-haired teen knew it, he started to hear someone crying in this hell and brought strength to find someone. The young man got up on his feet and dashed towards where he heard the cries, not losing someone to this hell or war. He will save this person and be happy that he had saved someone in this hell.

However, Naruto was unaware that pair had also heard the cries and rushed to find who cried. The three will soon met as the black-haired teen made it and started digging the child out of the rumble.

After moving the burn wood, rocks, and anything that was in his way, Naruto had finally cleared the path and saw a child at the age of six. A young boy with red hair and brown eyes, wearing some clothes that were cut and burn up and had cuts on his face.

This had brought the former servant joy that he had saved someone in this hell and was grateful for saving this boy. If he can save one person in this fire, it brings gladness and gives him a good will to live to save this boy.

Naruto carefully brought the boy into his arms and said, "Don't worry little one, we are getting out of here."

The little boy nodded his head, trusting the stranger that saved his life.

Before the black-haired ruler could leave, he soon met two familiar faces that he was shock that he will be met again or see before his very eyes.

"Iri, Arturia?" Naruto spoked in shock with some tears coming down his face, being tears of happiness too see the two in his life were alive but different.

Irisviel wore the Heaven's Dress and was now a Demi-Servant to live a good long life in this world with the man she loves.

Arturia had gain reincarnation and can live in this life with the two people she cares about.

"Naruto," Irisviel said softly with a warm smile on her face as she rushed towards the man she loves and hug him while being careful not to hurt the boy in his arms.

"Thank god, you two are here," Naruto said as his tears dry up and was happy for this moment.

"I as well, Naruto. It seems my wish was greeted to me, I have gained the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel and can now live a long life with you, the man I love," Irisviel said with a smile and soon looked at the boy sleeping.

"Let's leave first and help this boy," Arturia said, making a good point and the three left the fire to save the boy.

Once they were out of that hell and someone safe, Naruto placed the boy down on the ground and saw that he was drying from his wounds he gained. He wasn't going to allow that and wanted to save this boy.

Irisviel placed her hands on the boy's forehead, starting to heal him and said, "While I know spiritual healing, this boy will have a little time before he dies but there is a way to save him."

Arturia and Naruto know what she met and was understandable.

"Are you sure, Irisviel? I'm willing to give Avalon too this boy but what will happen afterwards?" Arturia asked.

"We cross that when the time comes but first, let's save this boy. Iri please place Avalon within him while I fix his inner workings," Naruto responded as he placed his right hand on the boy's chest and started to heal for the main magic to work.

Within a golden light of energy, Avalon comes out of the white-haired mage and floats before them. She than placed the stealth within the boy while the black-haired teen used his magic to seal the stealth within the boy, protecting and being a part of him.

The boy gasped for air, breathing normal and was alive as the stealth was healing him.

"Let's get him to a hospital and we will talk some things over," Naruto said as he brought the boy back into his arms and three left the area towards a hospital.

As the three rushed to the hospital, not that far from them, two someone was waking up from the aftermath of the Grail War.

The first was a golden-haired woman that has awakened and gained her reincarnation to live in this world, making her pleased and started to look for her future King. She knows that he was alive and trusted this feeling as she leaves the burn town.

The second was a white-haired woman that has awakened and started to search for a center black haired ruler. Like the Archer, she too had a feeling that he was alive and trusted this feeling to start her leave and head to the nearest hospital, knowing that someone might be there due to the man she loves and will help anyway she can.

A red-haired servant opens her eyes and got up and looked around but smile as she was reincarnated and now she start a new life. She looked around and smile as she felt the one, she loves not too far from her and started to walk toward the direction where her future king is as she knows that the others were going to find him.

As Alexandria was walking, she heard coughing and notices two girls one was older while other was younger with auburn hair and gold eyes. She decided to help them out and took them to the nearest hospital. She also was happy that Waver was fine as well.

Soon enough, Alexandria met Gilgamesh and Jalter there and went inside and they met Naruto, Irisviel and Arturia there as they brought in a boy that was going to die. They embrace with each other as Naruto was crying that those three were fine.

 **Uzumaki House**

The group were at the house and need figure something out as they found out those kids, they brought in were now orphan and the older knew them.

"So, what are we going to do as there is no winner in the Fourth Grail War thanks to Zouken? That bastard escaped as well," Gilgamesh said.

"I don't know." Naruto said, feeling that he failed and lost.

"You didn't fail Naruto as we didn't except this to happen," A female voice said.

Naruto know the two voices which he turns to the source and saw both Justeaze and Angra were standing in the hallway. Justeaze was dress in an outfit that look like Irisviel outfit (Caster Outfit) and Angra was in her own.

"Justeaze and Angra, what are you two doing out of the Grail?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks to Zouken, the Grail is slowly healing itself for another 10 years the 5th Holy Grail War to start. As for us being here? Well, we ourselves made a wish like Irisviel's wish and let the Grail to function without us." Angra said, not having her voice deep.

"But that's not all as the Grail did something to the Veil. I believe that a few humans became masters. How many, I don't know," Justeaze said.

Naruto frown at this as he didn't want to go back but with the people there in the Veil. They can use the servants they somehow summon and kill a lot of innocent people.

"So, you want us to go back to my old world and find on who has servants? And if they are using them for good, don't kill them or kill them if they are killing people, am I right?" Naruto questioned which he the two nodded in answer.

"Yes, that is true Naruto, but for now you need your rest and take in those two kids that you save. I believe that they are important, and we will watch over them with the older girl that can help us as she knows the two," Angra said.

Naruto thought of this as those two were orphans thanks to Zouken's greed and nodded his head as he and the others take them in after they heal first. Now the black-haired ruler wanted to answer another question on why they made that wish like Irisviel.

"Why did you two made the same wish as Irisviel made?" Naruto asked, getting the two blushes and made him sigh at this.

"You got to be kidding me."

Both Gilgamesh, Jalter and Alexandria laugh at this as they know why. Arturia sigh and Irisviel has happy as more girls that love Naruto wants to be in his harem. Little did Ruler knows, that more will join.

 **Naruto's Big Harem (So far)**

 **Fourth: Arturia Pendragon. Irisviel von Einzbern. Jalter. Female Gilgamesh. Female Enkidu. Alexandria (Female Alexander). Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern. Angra Mainyu (Female)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Relax and Veil: Land of Wave**

 **AN: Yep another chapter and this time we are in volume 2 of Hero of the Sky. The full harem will come out within a chapter or two which means some girls are coming in and Naruto faces his past within the Veil.**

Naruto and his harem were relaxing or having sex in the mind of Gilgamesh as they enjoy as did Justeaze and Angra enjoyed it a lot. Naruto took in the two orphans as their names were Shirou and his twin sister Sabrina. The older girl that was saved, was name Taiga Fujimura.

Taiga was thankful to both Naruto and Irisviel for adopting the two and she said that she'll help them out anyway she can. Both Shirou and Sabrina were kind of shy at first, but they open up and saw how caring Irisviel was and saw her as their new mother and Naruto as their new father. They saw the other girls as their aunts, but little did Naruto know that his adoptive daughter will love him a different way.

But it was time for them to leave, Justeaze and Angra stayed behind to watch over both Shirou and Sabrina with Taiga's help. As of now we see Naruto, Irisviel, Arturia, Jalter, Alexandria, Gilgamesh and Enkidu were at the edge of the Veil on Gilgamesh's personal vehicle that was hovering over. This area was off limits to ships and aircrafts as the UN say it wasn't safe to travel and deemed it off limits.

"So, all of you ready?" Naruto asked to harem.

"Yes, we are my King." Gilgamesh stated.

"Then let's be on our way," He said.

The ship flew in the Veil and they felt weird, but they were protected by their magic circuits but when they passed the fog and saw open water. They also felt Gaia restriction on them lifted as they felt their magic growing stronger but Naruto told them to hold it in so no one can sense them. They finally landed as they were near a town that they didn't attract anyone, and Gilgamesh took her ship back at her gardens.

The group started to walk toward the town and walked inside the town and they notice the poor shape the town was and saw people living on the streets in poor condition. They saw kids looking through trash cans for food and this made them frown at this site they are seeing.

"What's happening here?" Irisviel asked, seeing the poor condition.

"Someone is draining this town dry of their money." Alexandria said as it was the one thing that could happen.

Naruto, Jalter, Enkidu and Gilgamesh frown at this but they all heard a female scream and they all ran toward the scream. They saw a group of men tearing a woman clothing off and Naruto knew what they were about to do to her.

"Gato says that we need to bring the bridge builder daughter to him, but he didn't say that we shouldn't our fun with her." The thug said with a lustful smirk.

This made the woman afraid, but this made Naruto and his group piss off and had enough.

"I think that's far enough," Naruto said with anger in his voice.

The group of thugs looked toward Naruto but then they gave his girls lustful stares, and this made them frown in disgust.

"Man, I can't wait to motorboat my dick between the blonde breasts and I hope she's fucking tight as well," The thug said as his men were agreeing with him think of way to do with the woman.

This piss off Gilgamesh well as she summons her Gates and launch her weapons at the mongrels killing them fast, leaving only their pieces left. Naruto walked up to the woman and took off his coat to covered her and help her up.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and thank you." She said.

"What is your name?" Naruto said.

"My name is Tsunami and yours?" She asked her saviors.

"My name is Naruto." He said and gesture to his wives, "And these are my wives Irisviel, Arturia, Jalter, Gilgamesh, Enkidu and Alexandria."

She looked at them and bowed before them, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Irisviel said with a smile.

"So, do you know on what's happening around here?" Naruto asked.

She told them everything about a businessman by the name Gato taking over Wave and took everything from everyone. Her husband died when he tried to stand up against him. Gato then took the women and made them into sex slaves. And she told them that her father went to Konoha to hire as he was building a bridge to the mainland

Naruto and her girls were anger at this and they all plan that Gato is going to die. Naruto frown on the word Konoha but move on for now. They took Tsunami back to her house as it was in the forest area and walked in the house. The black-haired ruler sat Tsunami down, but they all heard some footsteps and they saw a boy looking at them.

"Inari! These people save me from Gato and offer to help us," She said.

He looked at them and went back upstairs but before saying, "They're going to die."

Tsunami sigh and looked at them.

"I'm sorry about him he's been like this after my husband's death and given up hope."

"Don't worry we all lost someone important in our life." Naruto said making the girls sadden as what he said is true.

It was even and Naruto decided to make dinner. Tsunami was enjoying the food he made but her son didn't even touch his food.

"Why are you even trying?" Inari questioned.

"What do you mean?" Irisviel asked.

"Why are even trying? Don't you see that Gato is strong and you're going to die," Inari stated like it was fact and truth.

Gilgamesh scoffed at the boy and spoke, "Please that mongrel is nothing but a weak coward that hides behind his hire thugs, so he is nothing."

"You are nothing!" Inari shouted as he ran at of the house

Tsunami sighed at this and apologies to them, but Naruto decided to leave and speak with the boy. He saw the boy sitting down on the porch and he was crying. The young man decided to sit right next to him.

"You know a few years ago I lost a good friend of mine. He gave his life to save mine to live and fight on to protect the people I care about," Naruto said, knowing that Inari was listing.

"Your father didn't die for nothing as he fought to protect the people he cares about and you should do the same in honor of him."

"Then what should I do?" Inari asked.

Naruto put his hand on Inari's head with smile and said, "I'll help get strong so you can protect your mother and your grandfather."

Inari smile back at him as night came and Naruto took Inari to bed. Tsunami showed them to a room that they shared and turn in for the night.

Morning came and Naruto made breakfast that they enjoyed. Naruto decided to train Inari while the girls decided to clean out the town and find their love ones. The days has pass and Tsunami started to have feelings for the young man and the other girls notice this. They pushed her forward to ask him about her feelings as they were okay with it.

Tsunami decided to tell Naruto about her feelings, and he did the same as well on that night. Let's just say that she enjoyed the sex very much. When Inari heard about his mother being with Naruto, he started to call him father. But today something is going to happen as Naruto's past will come back and it was time to face his past.

It was another day at the house as Naruto was standing in the backyard, holding a wooden sword and waited for Inari to come out to attack him. Arturia was watching from the sidelines. He senses both Gilgamesh and Alexandria were coming back, but they weren't alone as Irisviel, Enkidu and Jalter were in town getting some food. This made the young knight to wonder.

Naruto sense seven people. He can tell one was civilian level charka, one was at Kage level, the other was high Jouinin, two were high-Chunin but with another were high level thanks to the fox he felt, the other was low-chunin and the last was Genin level of charka and they were watching him.

 **Konoha Team 7**

The team of Konoha 7 was the first four Genin team with two sensei to teach them. The two were Kushina Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake and their team were Sakura, Sasuke, Menma and Mito. Sakura was a civilian girl with normal level chakra, book smarts and a fan girl. Sasuke was the so call last loyal 'Uchiha' of his village as his older sister Izumi killed off the whole clan but others know why she did it and he didn't know why as he wanted revenge and kill her. Menma was a carbon copy of his father with blonde hair and blue eyes as he wore a bright orange jumpsuit. Mito look like a carbon copy of her mother with red hair and purple eyes as she wore the outfit that Kushina wore during her younger years.

But one thing that Mito, her brother and Sasuke has in common is that their ignorant as they thought they are all that. They had a brother, but he disappears without a trace, but now they were on a mission to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to Wave.

When they met the Demon Brothers, they knew that the mission wasn't a C-Rank but a A-rank mission. Tazuna told them what's going on in Wave and they decided to proceed with the mission and met Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist. Both Kakashi and Kushina fought the missing-nin and they were both caught by his Water Prison Jutsu.

Zabuza had to let them free as he had to dodge multi weapons that were coming right towards him. They all saw both Gilgamesh and Alexandria standing a few yards away from them and notice they were walking on water (Magic Spells). Alexandria decided to fight him and to Zabuza shock she was strong as hell for her age and size as their battle lasted for five minutes. Of course, the red-haired rider was holding back while Queen of Heroes watch the battle making the Konoha group to be on guard with her.

Zabuza was pushed back and was to lose he was hit with three Senbon hitting his neck as a female hunter nin appear to 'thank' her for slowing him down but when Alexandria saw the command seals on her hand and asked her where she got those that's. The hunter nin never answer the question as a Gryphon appeared and grab the two to leave.

Gilgamesh told Tazuna that they were here to help Wave and took him back home but told him that his daughter fell in love with their husband which he was shock. When they got to town, they saw a happy state it was in before he left and now, they were back at his home. They saw Tsunami tending to a garden. She ran up to her father and hugged him happy to see him again. She told him on what happen here in Wave where Inari happy again and was training with his father. The towns people being happy again.

Now they were in the back yard and saw a young man with black hair standing there with his back turn against them. They also saw a blonde woman wearing a blue dress and silver armor as she had beautiful sword in the ground. Even Kushina saw the beauty of it. They watched Inari jumping out of the bush with a wooden sword and charged Naruto, but the young man side stepped out of the way as Inari ran past him this action of course made everyone see his face. This made Kakashi, Kushina, Menma and Mito eyes widen since they saw his whisker makers on his cheeks.

 _'I can't be?'_ Kushina thought, seeing her son but saw how handsome he was and thought on how he was older.

 _'That sensei son and how is he older he should be the same age of his siblings?_ ' Kakashi thought as he was in shock.

 _'There's no way that's our loser of a brother?'_ Both Menma and Mito thought.

Inari turn around and charge at his father again. Naruto block the attacks after attacks and never moved from his spot. He then knocked Inari wooded sword out his hand and pointed his at him.

"You're getting better Inari." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, father," Inari said, catching his breath.

"I think we're done today so how about you get some rest." Naruto said which Inari agreed to rest.

"Son!?" Kushina shouted in shock.

Naruto frown and looked at his former mother and former siblings. Arturia, Alexandria and Gilgamesh were by his side already in case something happens.

"It's been a while has it?" Naruto said while looking at them with his eyes a little narrowed.

"Son!? Naruto is that you and how are you older?" Kushina asked him

"Let's say living outside the veil speed up the aging." Naruto said.

"That's impossible! No one has ever stepped out of the veil as they died before touching it!" Menma yelled but Gilgamesh laugh at this.

"What's so damn funny bitch?"

Gilgamesh glared at Menma making the said boy flinch at her glare and spoke, "The reason why is that you can't leave through the Veil is that this place is your prison."

"What do you mean that this is our prison?" Kakashi said as this is something new.

Then an image of the planet appears before them, but a red circle appeared on a spot and they heard a female voice, "The red circle is your word and the rest is ours."

The turn their heads and saw Irisviel, Enkidu and Jalter as they became home. Irisviel used her magic and show them Earth. Konoha looked back the world in awe as they thought the world was flat, but it was round.

"And our planet is alive as well and her name is Gaia. She made the Veil to keep you out so you won't use your stolen powers," Irisviel said.

"What do you mean stolen power?" Sakura screeched.

"What she means that power you use wasn't yours to begin with. It was stolen so that is why Gaia block you all off from our world as your people's punishment and what's even better that our world was in peace for 70 years after the last war know as World War II," Gilgamesh informed.

The group was shock as they heard that the world was at war twice and they have been in peace for 70 years after the second war. That was something that both Minato and Jiraiya wanted to make peace for the world as it was hard to do and yet they did.

"I'm going out for a walk okay," Naruto said, starting to walk and not wanted to be near his past.

They all saw him left the and the Konoha group watch him leave. Kushina wanted to follow him but was wrapped up by Gilgamesh's chains shocking her and her team.

"Chakra Chains?!" She shouted in shock and looked at the blonde but notice the chains were coming out golden portals.

"What are those? They aren't Chakra Chains."

"Of course, they aren't. These are my Enkidu: Chains of Heaven as they can how anything down even stronger beings like God's and Goddess's. Leave my King alone slut." Gilgamesh said as she hated this woman in front of her.

"How dare you call my mom a slut, you bitch!" Mito yelled.

But she flinch at Gilgamesh glare and saw weapons appearing behind her but heard her spoke, "I should kill you like an ant, mongrel, with a flick of my wrist, but I won't you know why since you aren't worth it."

She let Kushina go and call off her portals. She and her group were about to walk in the house that when Sasuke open his mouth.

"How about you ditch that loser and join me instead? Help me bring my clan back to its former glory," Sasuke said with smirk and lust in his eyes.

However, Sasuke heard a loud thud soon as he paled and saw a red spear between his leg and pissed pants. He saw her glare at him with her killer intent focus on him.

"You damn pathetic mongrel. Do you know who you're speaking to? I am Gilgamesh the Queen of Hero's, the first Demi-Goddess, the original God slayer, the oldest Queen, the wedge of Heaven, the strongest demigoddess and I have other titles as well. I have the power to destroy this planet if I want to," She said with pride.

This scared the group when they heard all this as she was demigoddess and god slayer but the one that made them more scared is destroying this planet with her powers.

 _'This woman is a threat and Minato-sensei needs to know this.'_ Kakashi thought as he saw them walked inside.

 **Wave Forrest**

Naruto was walking through the forest to clear his mind, but he heard singing and headed to the source of the singing. He saw a girl wearing a pink kimono. The said girl was beautiful as she has long black hair, pale skin, large dark-brown eyes. She was a slender figure as she her breast were CCC-Cup and a nice behind. And guest she was around 16 years old.

She was picking up herbs that Naruto notices as those herbs were met for healing. The young man put two and two together that she's the 'Hunter-Nin' that Gilgamesh and Alexandria saw. He decided to make himself known.

"You have a beautiful voice," He said startling her.

"I'm sorry that I've frighten you. I was listing to your song."

The girl calms down and spoke, "It's alright and thank you."

She smiles making Naruto blush a bit of her smile. Before he said something, a pink missile hit him and was now on the ground being hug by someone. It was someone from Charlemagne's memories that he has, and this girl was none other than Astolfo or Rider as her servant-class due to her stats.

"Charlemagne! It's you, I'm so happy! Now we can make sweet love with master into the mix and make children together." Astolfo said as she straddled him and looked at him, but she notices something was off.

"Hey you're not Charlemagne?! Who are you?"

Naruto sadden when he heard his former servant name which Astolfo caught as she saw the sad look on his face. She put the pieces together.

"You were his master once?" Astolfo asked.

Naruto sigh but spoke, "Yes, I was his master in the Third Grail War, but he saves my life by giving me his heart and magical circuits to continue the fight. I won the Grail War as the first Saber-Demi Servant and he was like my brother."

Astolfo started to shed tears in her eyes and spoke, "That's so like him thinking about other safety instead of himself. Did he leave with a smile on his face?"

"Yes, he did," Naruto said, getting the Rider Servant to nod her head.

But they heard Haku's cough and looked at her as she had a blush on her face.

"Um, Rider can you get off of him? Your position is sexual," Haku said.

They notice the position and they both blushes. Astolfo got off Naruto quickly as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry," She said still blushing.

"It's alright. I believe that you're this girl servant known as Rider?" Naruto said, seeing the Command Seals on Haku's hand.

"Yep I'm Rider; Haku's servant and bed warmer that she enjoys." Astolfo said with a fanged smirk and pump her fist in the air.

"ASTOLFO!" Haku shouted at her servant with a huge blush on her face which her servant laughs at.

"And that means that you work for Zabuza," Naruto said, making Haku eyes widen at this.

"Those herbs your picking are for healing but why work for Gato?"

"Because Zabuza needs the money for his dream," Haku said.

"You mean to free Kiri of the Blood War and yes I know of it," Naruto said, remembering the other villages that had problems and he started to think a good plan.

"How about this? You heal Zabuza and I and my other girls will help you both out with Kiri. I never break my promises. Gato will betray you as he will kill Zabuza and have both you and Astolfo as his sex slaves," The Ruler said

"Do it master as I don't like that fat pig anyway," Astolfo said.

Haku thought about it, seeing it was good and replied, "I will speak to him."

"Thank you and tell him I'll duel him as well. I'll see you around," Naruto said with a wave.

But before Naruto left, Astolfo grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, making both him and Haku blush. She parted form him with a lustful smile and look.

"And I'll see you again as you mount me and Haku for the time of our lives," Astolfo said.

She started to skip back to their hideout, but she kisses Haku as well and continue to skip her way back with a red face Haku following her.

 **Time Skip**

Ten days has past fast as Naruto told the demi-servant wives on what's going on and somehow. They were happy to help Kiri and happier for him getting more girlfriends. Naruto also stayed away from Team 7 all times and when Naruto met both Haku and Astolfo again in the forest. She said that Zabuza agrees have them join thanks to Astolfo telling him.

Right now, they were on the bridge, but Naruto left Irisviel, Arturia, Jalter and Enkidu back at the house as he knows that Gato might pull a fast one. The group saw Zabuza standing in the middle of the incomplete bridge. Haku was leaning on the railing on the bridge and Astolfo sitting on the railing kicking her legs back and forth.

"It's about time you got here brat," Zabuza said, getting ready for the duel.

Naruto smirk at this, drawing out his sword to get ready as well and said, "You ready, no brows."

Zabuza eye twitch at this and growled at him but heard Haku, Astolfo, Gilgamesh and Alexandria giggling at the comment.

"Yeah I'm ready," He growled a little.

"3…" Naruto said.

"2…" Zabuza said.

"1…" Both said.

"GO!" They shouted as they charged at each other.

Both their sword clashed as sparks fly as they were given everything they got. They block, attack and counter to get the upper hands. Haku was in awe; Gilgamesh, Alexandria and Astolfo smirk at this while Team Seven was in shock.

 _'How good is he with a sword?'_ Kushina thought, feeling pride and sadness.

 _'No fucking way,'_ Both Mito and Menma thought.

 _'He doesn't deserve that power or those women. They belong to ME!'_ Sasuke thought as he was jealous.

"Our King is holding back a little, isn't he?" Alexandria said.

Gilgamesh chuckled at this and spoke, "He's having a little fun Alexandria."

Alexandria nodded her head with a smile and watch their king and husband battle.

The two were a few yards away as Zabuza was breathing heavy and Naruto didn't look even winded. The two swordsmen would of start more but they heard clapping and they saw Gato with over 200 armed thugs with him.

"Well, well, well it looks like the big bad Zabuza is having problems?" Gato said.

"Don't act so tough Gato. I know that you will backstab me, so our deal is off." Zabuza said and looked at Naruto.

"He's all your kid."

"I think my lovely Queen of Hero's can handle this." Naruto said.

Gilgamesh had a savage smile on her face as she walked towards them and stop right next to Naruto.

"Hmm I remember one of you thugs saying that he was going to motorboat his dick between my breasts?" She said, summoning all her weapons and aim them at Gatos men. The Queen of Hero's smirked even more savage as her face was ready to split but spoke some more, "But only Naruto can do that to me so do me a favor? AND DIE LIKE THE ANTS YOU ALL ARE!"

Gilgamesh launches all her weapons at them and killing them in a gruesome way. When it was all over their body part were litter on the bridge sans for Gato as he lived and this action made everyone green. Gato was about to run away but Alexandria caught him by using her chariot by the back of his shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alexandria asked with a smirk on her face.

She rode her chariot back with the town's folks waiting for with Arturia, Irisviel, Jalter, Enkidu, Tsunami and Inari were there as well. She stops right in front of them and got out of her chariot and walked toward them and drop the fat pig in front of them. She and the other demi-servants went back to Naruto.

"He's all yours," Alexandria said as she and the others heard his screams.

Wave party all day as Naruto got a little busy with Irisviel, Arturia, Jalter, Enkidu, Alexandria, Gilgamesh and Tsunami but with two newer girls Haku and Astolfo all day as well. Naruto and group decided to leave Wave with Zabuza, Haku and Astolfo to help Kiri in their Blood War and promise Tsunami that he'll come back for them. They did it without Team 7 knowing. Inari decided to call the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge and they whole town agree with it.

 **Konoha**

Konoha a village that produce that strongest ninja and where everyone is welcome with open arms but that is a lie as some of their strongest are Missing-nin and the village doesn't welcome anyone with open arms. They saw anyone that wasn't born in their village are treated as outcasts.

In the Hokage tower, we see Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash sitting back his desk doing some paperwork. He was hoping his wife and two kids return form their mission as he heard his door knocking.

"Enter!" He said and smile on see Team 7.

"Team 7 reporting back from our mission," Kakashi said.

"Welcome back." Minato said as he notices his wife and kids expressions.

"What's wrong?"

"Sensei I believe that you need to know something," Kakashi stated.

Minato nodded his head at this and spoke, "Sakura and Sasuke leave the office."

The two did as they were told while the others stayed in the office.

"So, what's so important for me to hear this?" Minato asked his student.

Kakashi decided to drop the bombshell on his sensei and said, "Sensei it's about your eldest son Naruto as we spotted him in Wave."

Minato eyes widen at this as they heard his eldest sons name and stood up from his chair.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

Little did he know that his former son and his harem with other master and servants are going to rock the Elemental Nations to the Core.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Civil War Ends**

 **Konoha Council Room**

The council room is where the most meetings take place with the Clan Heads on one side, the Civilian's on the other, the Elder's and the Hokage in the middle. Minato called everyone in the council room along with his sensei Jiraiya was with him. Everyone was wondering why their Hokage were summoned their all.

"Now you all must know why I called you all here," Minato said.

"Yes, we like to know as well Lord Hokage?" Tsume asked.

"Yesterday Team 7 came back from a C-Rank Mission that change to an A-Rank Mission." Minato said, starting to explain.

"So, the client lied to us. I just hope that you double the trade with Wave," Danzo said but was glared by the Clans and Minato.

"Actually, we only got paid for the C-Rank mission and someone else helped out Wave and its people," Minato stated.

This shock everyone as the elders were fuming. The civilians were bitching up a storm on not getting any trade from them. Such brats but moving on.

"Who was the one that help them?" Danzo growled at this as he was planning something for this person.

Minato sighed at this, deciding to drop the bomb on them and said, "The one who help them was my eldest son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

There was a silence in the room and then it erupted into chaos as the civilian side.

"That failure!"

"He's a nobody!"

"He's a disgrace!"

It would of continue, but Minato raise his hand to silence them which they did for the most part.

"It was shocking for me as well, but the thing is that Naruto was with six girls that are very powerful and he's around 18 years old," The Fourth Hokage said.

"Who are these six girls?" Shikaku asked.

"I don't know but they are powerful as the blonde-haired girl that calls herself Gilgamesh. She said that she is a God Slayer and has the power to destroy this planet if she wanted to." Minato stated.

When Danzo heard this, he was planning on killing this woman as she was a threat now, but others were shouting as they don't believe him about this woman. Such fools and the Warhawk will get more than he asks for.

"I'm not lying here. She has an ability to summon weapons out of golden portals and launch them at her targets. She used them to kill 200 thug that belong to Gato in seconds," Minato said as he shivered and remembered that he had Inoichi looked at Kakashi memories.

"I still don't believe it." Koharu demanded.

"Inoichi show them like you showed me," Minato order his friend.

The said man nodded his head as he showed them on what Kakashi saw…and everything. They all paled when they saw Gilgamesh powers firsthand, but they saw Irisviel powers as she showed team 7 the world as it was round and was at peace for 70 years shocking Jiraiya. They paled as they heard that the world was at war with each other twice and they were told that the Veil was their prison.

Then they saw the advancements they made as they united together and use magic, science and technology to make a better world and saw their military and they used simple civilians to train them into soldiers while they had ninja families and clans for their military while civilians barely made it. But what's worse they never used children to train them as the recruitment age was 18 and with some training, they're soldiers. If they knew what was inside the Veil and they find out that people train children for war well the whole world will declare war on them. They saw child soldiers were frown upon as they raise kids so they can be anything they want in their life.

"Now do you believe me," Minato said as he looked at the foolish old woman.

"We need to send a team out of the Veil now to steal these weapons." Danzo demanded and was greedy on what he saw as it could help with his goals of taking over the Veil and outside of it.

"It's illogical to go as anyone touch the Veil they die." Shibi stated.

"And even if they did make it, they would be caught and find out that they're from the Veil and declare war on us, ALL of us. Do you want that Danzo, a losing war were someone else is MORE advanced than we are?" Shikaku asked, knowing he beat the old man at his own game.

"I agree as well," Choza agreed.

Danzo growled and fumed at this. Shikaku was right and he hated to lose so he sucked up his pride and let it go for now but won't drop and wait.

"But the question is now, where would they go?" Hisahi asked.

"I think they're going to Kiri and help the Rebels out in their blood war." Minato said as it was the only answer and look at his sensei.

"Jiraiya can you go but keep a distance as I don't know how powerful these other girls are or my son and report back to me on what you saw."

Jiraiya gave a two-finger salute. "No problem." As he jumped out the window.

 **Kiri**

Kiri was known as the land of water as it has different islands as the main village was on the biggest island. Here we find Naruto and his group walking toward a secret Rebel camp that Zabuza knew where it was as he was sending the money to the Rebels to fight on the Civil War. They were walking through the thick fog and were on guard as well as they don't know if loyalist were following them.

"How much further fool." Gilgamesh demanded, getting piss off.

"Not far," Zabuza said as he didn't want to get on her bad side and lose his Kubikiribocho.

Naruto stop and frown was on his face as Irisviel took notice.

"Naruto are you alright?" Irisviel asked, being concern.

"Someone is coming," Naruto answered, unsheathing his sword.

The others got ready as well. Naruto used his sword to block a strike from a colorful sword for his attacker. The said person has lightly tan skin with white hair and red eyes as her outfit was quite revealing **(PS4 Game Version).**

Naruto scanned attacker and knew who she is as he pushed her back which she landed on her feet.

"Servant: Saber-class, true name: Altera or Attila the Hun," Naruto said, after reading her status and ranks.

This shock Irisviel as this girl here was the Attila the Hun the greatest Emperor of 'his' time. What is up with the different genders for some of the great heroes of old? But it is what it is and moving on.

Altera pointed her sword at Naruto and spoke, "You must be a servant? Which class."

"I'm a demi-servant, a Saber-class than turn into a Ruler. My name is Naruto Charlemagne," Naruto introduced, making Altera widen her eyes at this information.

"Altera that's enough," A older female order her servant and show herself.

A woman wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees as she wore ninja wear under it. She is about the same height as Gilgamesh as she too has the same figure as her with her large breasts and nice ass. She has green eyes and ankle-length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs at the front. The two bangs are short with one covering her right eye and two are long crossing each other on her bust just below the chin; this woman is Mei Terumi and Altera master as Naruto saw the command seals on her hand.

"I'm sorry master." Altera said as she back off as Mei and rebels were with her.

"That's quite alright Altera. You did sense some powerful people coming but I know Zabuza." Mei said as she looked at the group and looked at Naruto from head to toe.

 _'My what a handsome young man he is.'_

"It's been awhile Mei?" Zabuza said.

"Yes, it has Zabuza. So please tell me who are your _'friends'_?" She asked, saying _"friends"_ that promise pain.

Zabuza pale at this, knowing due to his history with Mei, and spoke quickly, "Well they're here to put an end on this war. Trust me they can put an end on this quickly."

Mei looked at Naruto and the six girls that came with him but also sense the pink haired girl as well. She was shock on how powerful they were as they were the same as Altera.

"Very well Zabuza." Mei said as she gestures them to follow her and her Rebels.

They started to walk toward their base that they were at. While they were walking, Naruto was talking to Mei on how she got Altera. Mei said that Altera appeared before as she and her group were ambush and the Saber servant killed all of them. They finally made it to the camp and walked toward a bigger camp and saw an old man with an eye batch.

"Lady Mei who are these people?" The man said as he was shock on seeing Zabuza

"They don't look much," He said, after he stare at Haku, Astolfo, Naruto and his girls.

"Ao, be silent or I will kill you." Mei said in a sweet voice that promise pain as well.

"Y…yes lady Mei." Ao said as he whimpered in fear.

"So, how's the war been going?" Zabuza asked.

"Right now, we're on the winning side. All that's left of Yagura's are his ANBU and some of his Hunter Nin's," Mei stated and smile before she put her hand on Altera's right shoulder.

"And it was thanks to Altera here for turning the tides for us."

"Then I think we should attack him right now when we got the chance as we don't want him finding this place first," Jalter said as she crossed her arms.

Ao scoffed at the girl and said, "Don't get a big head if I were you."

"Ao was it? Jalter, Astolfo, Irisviel, Alexandria, Arturia, Enkidu, Gilgamesh and I are the same as Altera standing there by Mei that is giving you the 'look' of pain," Naruto said as he chuckled at Ao's face paling in fear.

"But how are you going to stop Yagura. He too is the jinchuuriki of the Three-Tails?" Mei said.

"Gilgamesh Chain of Heavens can hold down anything and they are more powerful than Chakra Chains." Naruto said, having a plain in mind and shocked Mei but he spoke some more about something that he learns in the Wave.

"But when we left the Wave, I spoke with Tazuna and he told me that Yagura was once a caring person before all this happen," He said with his right hand on his chin, thinking about this sudden change of character from a caring person to warlord. It made no sense, but an answer will show itself.

"Wait a minute! Naruto you're telling me that the leader of this village was a caring person?" Arturia said with Naruto nodding his head and she glared at Mei and some of the Rebels.

"Then what made him change there's always a reason," The blonde-haired Saber servant said.

"So, you think he might be manipulated by an outside source?" Irisviel questioned.

Naruto nodded his head at his lovers' question and decided to answer her, "A powerful genjutsu and there is ONE clan with the bloodline to do that. That is…"

"The Sharingan." Mei finished as she heard the stories of Madara used his eyes on the Nine-Tails to fight Hashirama and his wife Mito all those years ago.

"That is right," Naruto replied and finish, "And it's better to put him down as he might want that to be free of this rouge Uchiha."

Mei nodded her head sadly.

It was the only way to free the man from the pain he has right now. While some wish there can be another way to save someone but sometimes that person might not want to be safe and sometimes death can free them from their pain. Sometimes, but moving on.

 **Kirigakure**

Yagura was sitting down by his desk and was planning to destroy the Rebel Scum once and for all. His thoughts were broken when he heard explosions outside his walls.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"The Rebels they're attacking us but it's six women are killing our troops by themselves," A Kiri ANBU said.

"Gather everyone it's time to end this," Yagura order them as they left.

When Yagura was alone, he felt something and soon dodge two blades that destroyed the floor underneath him. It was both Naruto and Arturia with their blades drawn.

"Who are you two?" Yagura demand, getting staff out.

"Your end." Naruto answered before he and Arturia charged the man.

Inside the village, it was hell as the two servants Astolfo and Altera and the demi-servants like Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Jalter and Alexandria were fighting the Loyalist's alone. Irisviel stood by Mei side and watched them fight. Mei and the Rebels were in awe of the servants/demi-servants' power even Mei saw Altera's power first hand.

"Still in awe of the servant's powers." Irisviel said with a smile on her face.

"I'm still putting my mind together as these servants were once hero's or anti-heroes from the past," Mei said as she watched on the battle.

Irisviel giggled at this but stop and felt demonic powers.

"What is that?" She asked, not feeling this demonic power before.

Mei eyes widen at this as she knows who it was and answered, "It's the Three-Tails power... Yagura is using his powers."

When Mei said that, a huge turtle with three tails appeared and it was Yagura himself in his Tailed Beast mode. He was in a rampage and off to a distance. Naruto and Arturia were fine but one thing…Arturia had enough and her sword was shining in a golden light.

 **Fate/Zero- The Sword of Promised Victory**

Arturia stood there as her sword glow, having her Noble Phantom starting.

Naruto decided to leave her to allow her to use her Noble Phantasm.

Arturia rose her sword in the air, closing her eyes as golden particles were appearing all around her and into her sword.

"The light," Mei said, seeing the light and was in awe of its beauty and purity but she heard Irisviel speaking.

"Her sword shines, a dream that all warriors scattered in battle. Past, present and future hold and mournfully exalt as their final moments approach," She said with smile on face too her former servant and continues, "She carries their will as her pride, bidding them to remain steadfast in their loyalty, now the undefeated 'king' sings aloud the name of the miracle she holds in her hands."

Arturia slowly open her eyes and stared at the Yagura in his beast form and step on foot forward as Irisviel finishes her sentence. "Its name is…"

"EXCALIBUR!" Arturia shouted, slashing her sword downward.

The golden slash of her sword flew forward and engulf Yagura. The genjutsu was broken and he saw everything he has done, and saw his parents and grandfather waiting for him on the other side. He didn't fear death anymore as he apologized for everything he has done and for his crimes.

The attack died down and Yagura was gone, the war was over.

Rebels cheered on their victory.

But Naruto went toward the tower to see if he was right about the Mizukage under a genjutsu. Mei followed as the others followed as well. The black-haired ruler found a secret self with a journal and flip the pages, finding out that Yagura was under the control of the Sharingan. The new Mizukage will tell the people of Kiri that Yagura was innocent.

 **Time Skip**

A few weeks has pass, Naruto helped Kiri to get back up on its feet and the people of Kiri were calling him and his girls "Saviors of Kiri". The Ruler had been busy as Mei wanted to help the injured and sick, so Naruto decided to talk to her.

Naruto was at the door and knock on it as he heard her voice, "Enter!"

Naruto was doing the paperwork, but it was thanks to him on telling Mei to use clones to beat it.

When Mei saw Naruto, she blushed due to some thought she had been thinking about. During the weeks of knowing the savior, Mei and her servant had grown a crush on the Ruler. She talked to his harem members if it was alright for her and Altera to be in it and Irisviel agreed with it, so it was time.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you came as you have someone in mind to help us?" Mei asked, remembering the meeting that Naruto offered of an idea of someone that can help her village.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that Tsunade Senju would be a good help to you," Naruto answered, knowing that the Lady of the Senju Clan will be a great help in this village.

Naruto and his girls will have to find her first as Tsunade was on the move for some reason, but all in due time and let's get back.

Mei nodded her head at this as having the Senju would be a good help, but she can worry about that later. This was the time to make her move.

"How about you leave in the next two days and get some 'rest' Naruto" Mei offered, having her gaze at him with love, care and lust.

Naruto looked at Mei, knowing that look anywhere. He put two and two together which he sighs and knows very well.

"You spoke with the girls, didn't you?"

Mei got up and walked toward him with a sway in her hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Naruto didn't kiss back at first but soon returned the kiss with his arms at her hips. The pair broke off, for the need of air and separated.

"Yes, they did. Isn't that right girls?"

Naruto turn his head and saw Irisviel, Jalter, Gilgamesh, Alexandria, Enkidu, Astolfo, Altera, Arturia and Haku enter them room.

Irisviel lock the door with her magic and casted a powerful silence spell.

"Ready to claim more my King," Gilgamesh said, taking her off her shirt letting her breasts bounce.

The room was filled with moans and screams of pleasure from the girls throughout the night. A King had made his claim to his girls very well.

Naruto will be a busy man as a two-day rest will do good for him and get Tsunade to help Kiri. But for now, the Saber-Ruler will rest up before heading off to another adventure.

 **AN: Next chapter will have the harem be shown again with updates, a large harem and deal with it. Also, question, should I make and post side chapters of the lemons? If so, I will work on it. Or not, then alright and will see all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Meeting and First Exam**

 **Tanzaku Town**

Naruto, Alexandria, Astolfo and Jalter were walking through Tanzaku Town as this place is well known for its gambling as it is the perfect place for Tsunade. She likes to gamble and when she loses then she drinks her heart out. Now the reason why the Ruler brought those three with him. Well, one he wanted Gilgamesh to stay. The reason why is that SOMEHOW, had place her in the Bingo Book with an SS-Rank on her with a huge bounty on her and alive to a certain village for a false crime.

Now Naruto knows that she can take care of her herself, but he asked her to stay at Kiri as NO ONE will ever come at the village with her in it. And, to look out for Irisviel as she is still new as a demi-servant.

"Where is this woman?" Jalter growled as she was getting piss one not finding this woman and two the men looking at her, Astolfo and Alexandria with lust but mostly Alexandria breasts.

A glare from Naruto made them stop and shit themselves. Oh, wait, one of them got the right idea. He wore the brown pants. Joke aside.

"How hard is it to find one damn WOMAN?"

Astolfo giggled at Jalter as the said demi-servant was getting piss off.

"How about we get something to eat and drink as there is a bar/grill here." Naruto said, seeing that Jalter was going to get madder and some food/drink could pass the time. Hunger is the enemy after all.

"A very good idea. We can feast and have a drink," Alexandria said with a huge smile on her face.

The four walked towards a bar that was small but had a good room space and smell great food in there. As they walk in, Naruto stop all the sudden and sense two servants in the bar.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Astolfo asked, seeing her shared man has stopped all the sudden and got the other two's attention.

"There are two servants in this place," Naruto answered, getting the three on guard by this.

"Then we must be on our guard when we enter," Alexandria stated, getting the nod from the others and kept walking.

The group of four enter even more into the bar and started look around for a table. And maybe the two servants as they could be close by.

"Man, how hard is it to find this Tsunade chick? I mean come on! How hard is to find a 50-year woman that wears an genjutsu to hide her old wrinkle ass?" Jalter questioned but was stopped when she was hit by a sake bottle.

"I dare you say that again, pale bitch!" An anger woman said.

The said woman has blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a purple diamond on her forehead as she has the same figure body, breasts size and nice butts that both Gilgamesh and Alexandria has (Her outfit is the same as in the show). Next to her was a younger woman that has onyx eyes and jet-black hair. She wore a black kimono as her figure is the same as Irisviel while she held a clean pig with a red jacket and a pearl collar.

But Naruto and his girls notice the command seals on their hands and saw their two servants as the two were holding the woman back.

The first was wearing a red military uniform, a short black skirt, and white leggings as she has red eyes and silver hair. This servant was a Berserker-class, true name Florence Nightingale. The second has lilac hair and lavender eyes as she wore a black armor with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets and boots with a garter on her right thigh. This is Shielder-class servant, true name Mash Kyrielight.

"Calm down Master. You're causing a scene," Florence said.

"Please calm down for my master, please." Mash pleaded.

"Not until that bitch apologize to me first," Tsunade growled.

"Why should I? Since it's the truth as you are an old hag and besides are those breasts even real. They look fake to me." Jalter said with a smirk, pushing the buttons and got more rage to pop up.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE." Tsunade yelled, getting both servants to use their full power to hold her back.

"The time I get there, you'll die of old age," Jalter replied with her smile not leaving her face.

"THAT'S IT." Tsunade yelled, trying to get out of both servants' grips.

The black-harried young man sighed at this and kind of saw this coming. This needs to stop before something bad happens as the Ruler steps between the two.

"Okay you two that's enough. I don't want the town destroyed by you two and can we please sit down. So, that we talk like normal people," Naruto said, making good sense and Jalter calmed down as did Tsunade as well.

Naruto and his girls sat down in front of Tsunade. Florence was behind her and Mash was beside Shizune side.

"So, what do you want?" Tsunade asked as she was about to drink her cup of sake, but Florence took it away.

"Hey, I was drinking that Florence."

"I think you have enough. I think it's time for you to quit," Florence stated.

"Of all the servants I get, I get the one that cares about your health." Tsunade muttered.

Everyone sweet drop at this, even the pig did, but moving on and down to the point.

"We're here for you to come back with us to Kiri. The village needs your help with the wounded and sick," Naruto replied.

"Sorry I pass," The Senju lady said, but only to be smacked on the back of the head from her servant.

"I think you should help master," Florence said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her head and wonder if her servant trying to help her or kill her. Maybe both.

"Because the Civil War is over, and your skill can be a big help. My master is good a medic, but she can't do it all by herself," Astolfo said, hopping that can push things and help out.

"And we can pay off your debt you have," Naruto said, knowing that Tsunade as a big debt and will be happy to pay it off as he has a lot of money from the games he did. A high luck after all and comes in handy.

Tsunade was in deep thought and started to look at Naruto, closely. She saw that this young man looks like someone that she knows and its rings out to her like a light.

"Are you Minato's son, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, remembering the thirteen years ago of the birth records about the three kids born and saw something was out.

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm his former son."

Both Tsunade and Shizune were in shock on seeing Minato's son but couldn't help blush on how handsome he is. Something was off as he was older and wonder many questions but stood out…

"But how are you older?" She asked.

Naruto decided to tell her about his life, and they absorb everything as the two were in shock that outside the Veil was the whole world. That world was in peace as in here it wasn't in peace. He and his girls are here to find any other master and servant to help them or kill them. And help in the Elemental Nations in any way they can.

"So, Tsunade do we have a deal?" Naruto asked, one more time.

"What about Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade you know as I do that the people spat on your grandfather's dream. Now the village is a corrupted place that only cares about themselves. It's your choice as we'll stay here and wait for your answer tomorrow," Naruto replied, making great facts and made sense.

Naruto and his girls left the bar/grill to their hotel rooms that they share while leaving Tsunade to be in deep thought of what the young man said to her.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said, seeing her teacher thinking.

Tsunade was thinking long and hard. Truth be told, Naruto was right as her grandfather's dream for Konoha was dead ever since her sensei took the hat. She would like to say that dream will come, but sadly the dream was dead. She sighed, having an answer in mind and needs some rest to think more about it.

"Let's call it a day Shizune. We give him an answer tomorrow," Tsunade said

Tsunade pay the drinks and meal before they left the place. Before they, a tan-skinned girl with mint green hair with orange eyes carrying a red wrapped object on her back and beside her was a girl wearing a goth dress as she has pink mid-back hair and light blue eyes. The noticeable thing on her was her horns and dragon tail. The pair bounced off the group of four and land on their butts.

"Ow!" The pink haired said as she rubbed her swore butt.

"Sorry about that miss we weren't paying a…tten…tion…" the mint hair girl said but was trailing off on who they bumped into.

"YOUR TSUNADE SENJI!?"

Tsunade sigh at this. It was a blissing and a curse these days, but moving on and spoke, "Yes, I am and who are you two?"

"And is that girl your servant? I notice your command seals on your hand," Mash questioned.

The two looked at each other and laugh nervously as now they need a lot of explaining to do to them. They can't get away from this. They were on the run from two people in black cloaks with red clouds and blank mask ANBU.

This could be interesting.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto and his girls were waiting for Tsunade and Shizune with their servants. The wait wasn't long as they were walking towards them with the two girls from last night.

"Who are these two?" Naruto asked, already knows that the pink haired girl is a servant from reading her stats.

"The girl with green hair is name Fuu, the carrier of the 7 tails and her Lancer servant name Elizabeth Bathory. And to answer your question is yes. I'll help out Kiri," Tsunade said as she made up her mind.

"That's good, but why would you like to come?" Naruto asked, turning his attention towards the new master and servant pair.

"Well I ran away from Waterfall cause two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them came after me," Fuu answered.

"And that where I come in and saved her but that wasn't enough as some nin wearing blank ANBU mask with NE on them came after us as well those damn little piggy's'," Elizabeth said, growling at this.

Naruto look at Tsunade with the group that went after them for answers. He already knows about the black cloak and red clouds as it was described in Yagura journal, but the blank mask ANBU was something new to him and doesn't know.

"The blank mask ANBU belong to a war hawk name Danzo as they are called ROOT. It looks like that he didn't got rid of them like sensei told him to do and they are only loyal to him," Tsunade answered.

"A group like that loyal to him isn't easy to give up on. He must have kept them in secret from both from the 3rd and the 4th. He also must have them do missions behind 4th's back and giving Konoha more enemies to face if the Elemental Nations known about ROOT," Naruto said, making a great point and was thanks to his time of being a demi-servant pay off.

Tsunade nodded her head and knows that Danzo will do anything to be Hokage. He desires to rule the Elemental Nations with an Iron Fist. They will have to deal with the war hawk when the time comes, but now as it was time to leave. The group left Tanzaku Town and headed toward Kiri. If they stay even longer, they would of seen Jiraiya there as he too was looking for them and was too late.

Now things have indeed gotten interesting and something big will happen soon enough.

 **Path to Konoha**

Now we see a group of eight people, walking toward Konoha for the Chunin Exams.

The first group was Haku, Fuu and Guren an Crystal release user that came to Kiri along with her quad servants two Caster servants name Xuanzang Sanzang and Nitocris, and two Lancers named Nezha and Brynhildr. Naruto was surprise on someone getting FOUR servants, but here in the Veil will get interesting and anything can happen. But yeah, moving on.

The second team was well a Servant team with Astolfo, Elizabeth and Nezha and their sensei is well Arturia with Irisviel coming along.

Tsunade like Haku a lot as the girl was good at finding herbs for healing and making a medical cream that heals wounds quickly. So, she took her in as her own student, teaching her medical jutsu, Slug Summons and super strength.

Mei even allow Tsunade's Medical program for Medical Nin for Kiri to run. She heard that Konoha was a bunch of idiots as other villages had them and was stupid. The council told Tsunade that "Any ninja can take on anything and push through" what a bunch of bullshit. This made Konoha lose a lot of good ninja and replace them with cannon fodder. Again, what a bunch of stupid idiots.

While they were there in Kiri, Tsunade, Shizune, Guren and their servants got to know Naruto more making the other girls smirking at this. They ask them if they want to be part of the harem this of course shock them but agree but Tsunade kind of refuse at first as she was 50 years old, but Gilgamesh said she can reverse her age back to her prime. That when Tsunade agreed…and let's say it was the best time she had with Naruto as she couldn't walk for a couple of days.

Good times but moving on.

Mei wanted to send some ninja to the exams to make other villages know that they're gaining strength. So, Naruto decided to become a sensei for Fuu, Haku and Guren while Arturia became one for Astolfo, Nezha and Elizabeth. Irisviel as a medic for both times.

The young ruler did this if any master and servants might be there as well.

Naruto and the group were at the gates and booth to get in. They showed them their passports and let them in. The young man knows that they already sent ANBU to his former father about him. The group took a few steps in the village and were surrounded by ANBU which cause them to sigh at this.

"Naruto Namikaze! We're here to escort you to Lord 4th." Bear order.

"No," Naruto simply said as he and his group moved past them, but Bear grabbed his arm.

"You do what we say brat!" Bear growled, getting piss.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the hand and broke it, making the man scream in pain and cried like a bitch.

"I see that Konoha still like to push people that are outside from the village that weren't born here or just visiting. Your Hokage doesn't order me as I'm a Jouinin sensei from Kiri and will only be a ninja from that said village only. If he wants to talk to me, then he needs my Mizukage orders if he wants to talk to me," Naruto said, making his point as they left the area where Bear was nursing his hand.

They found a place and settle in for the next day. When the next day came the two teams went into the building where first part of the Exams was taken place. Naruto, Irisviel and Arturia were in the waiting room where the other senseis are at from other villages. They also told the other servants to keep an eye out for anything as he senses something was off. The young ruler can't place it yet but will find out.

Haku, Guren, Astolfo, Elizabeth, Nezha and Fuu were walking to the second floor but they notice a group of ninjas were at 2-1 but they knew that they were on the first floor. They walked by the group as this was to separate the others.

"Drop the genjutsu as I know that this the first floor," Sasuke said

"Yeah so drop it," Menma said.

The group groan at this. This is what Konoha produce ignorant people.

"Nice going Uchiha and Namikaze," Haku said.

"What?!" The two shouted.

"That genjutsu was meant for separating the ninja, having less ninja in the exams, but not anymore. So, now thanks to you we have more," Guren said.

"I see that ignorance is part of Konoha," Fuu said.

They all left as Team 7 there as the other ninjas look at them like their idiots. The Kiri group went inside 2-1 and saw other villages. The servants felt six servants in the room, but they couldn't find them as they might be in spirit form or somewhere else in the groups they can't see. They decided to leave that by for now and stand next to the wall.

"Alright! The rookie 14 are here," Kiba said as he walked up to Team 7 and notice Sasuke has a black eye.

They notice the other member and already know them thanks to Naruto. Soon enough the group heard Sasuke talking to someone name Kabuto that fail 7 times, making them frown at this and could tell that something was up by this.

"Can you tell me about those Kiri nin?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know the Kiri nin girls and find their weakness in order to get them as his by focus.

"So, you know about them? I was excepted more," Kabuto said as he used info cards but was shock as nothing came up.

"That's odd, I have nothing on them?"

This shock the Konoha group as there was no info on them while in the waiting room Naruto mentally chuckled and smirked at this. He made sure that their info was kept secret but he to notice his former family looking at him. He ignores them and focus on other matters.

Then someone enter the room with a few ninjas with him.

"Alright maggots take your seats but don't sit next to your own teammates. I am Ibiki Morino, your first examiner of the Chunin Exams," The man introduced himself.

They all took their seats and get the first part to start up. Konoha will feel the power of the servants in the Chunin Exams. Those said servant will make the ninja of the other villages look like children.

Indeed, things will get interesting for this exam.

 **AN: Next chapter will have Naruto's Big Harem be posted and will see you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Fixed**

 **Kiri**

the out skirts of Kiri bodies of dead ROOT ANBU lay around the ground with pieces of them everywhere as they were cut to pieces by sharp weapons and the person in the middle of the carnage was Gilgamesh as she has a scowl on her face as this was the FIFTH time they attack her. She had enough of this as she made a portal and walked in and walked inside Mei's office with Tsunade as the said Senju woman was giving Mei some paper on the newest Medic Nins and they saw Gilgamesh look as she summon a glass and her wine.

"Let me guess, ROOT?" Mei asks as it was the only reason.

"Yes it was them again those foolish mongrels can't take a hint." Gilgamesh said as she drank from her glass.

"I'm sorry Gilgamesh as Danzo will do everything in his powers to kill any threats to his goals." Tsunade stated as she knows that old warhawk to well.

Gilgamesh scoffed at this and spoke. "The mongrel is a fool as his goal is just a dream and I think it's time to kill the fool."

"Is that wise Gil-chan." Mei question said.

"Yes I'm sure Mei as he will be a problem down the road later on." Gilgamesh said as she got up and went through a portal she made.

 **Konoha**

Naruto and the others were watching the first test being taken but he felt two servants in the room and their eyes were on him. In the shadows Neko aka Yugao Uzuki saw Naruto and she couldn't believe on how grown up he is and quite handsome he is as well as her servant was starting to tease her.

"Oh my master do you're staring at that handsome man and I have to say he's a keeper master maybe you should bed with him." The servant said.

'Saber I'm not bedding anyone.' Yuki said.

"Oh come on master as I can tell that those two girls do it and I believe that he has a harem and you should join as well just think about it the harem that I wanted with you." The servant said.

Yugao blush at this as her servant always wanted her to be part of a harem as her servant was something else as she's been trying to give Yugao new cloths for beauty.

'I think that's enough Saber.' Yugao thought.

"Umu!" was the only thing she servant said.

Kurenai was staring at Naruto as she had a faint tint of pink on her cheeks and the reason why well he was handsome but she heard her servant Caster giggling at this making her blush more but she got it under control.

'Caster please stop it.' Kurenai mentally said to her servant.

"Oh come on Kurenai just looking at him makes you get turn on and besides it's nice to see Artoria again as I can tell that she slept with him multi times." Caster said.

'You know her?' Kurenai said.

"Yes I do master as I helped her to be the leader she is and she used to call me the 'Mage of Flowers'." Caster said.

 **Room 2-1**

Ibiki order the class to put their pencils down as the test was over and told them that they cheated but Guren said she knew and that it was part of the test. Ibiki also saw that the other nins didn't want to back down so he passed them and a blur crashed into the window. The said person is a fairly tall woman who was of slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair is violet and is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

This woman is Anko Mitarashi as she has a banner saying 'The Sexy and single Anko Mitarashi' that was above her as she has a grin on her face. You see Anko, Izumi, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao helped and protected Naruto during his youth and train him a little and they met his servant Saber once before leaving to fight in the Grail War.

 **Waiting room**

Naruto along with Kurenai and Yugao sigh at Anko's antics but this made both Artoria and Irisviel looked at their shared lover.

Naruto notice his two lovers looking at him so he decided to tell them. "I know Anko for a while as she and four others help me out during my time."

"Is she always this… bubbly?" Artoria asks her lover on seeing Anko.

"Yes she is as she's a sadists like Gil-chan but she as well was hated as well." He said with a frown on his face.

Artoria looked at him with an raise eyebrow for an answer.

"Her former sensei Orochimaru marked her with prototype cruse seal on her neck as the snake is afraid of death as he wants immortality and done terrible crimes by dissecting people for bloodlines." Naruto said

Artoria frown at this as this man did horrible crimes and gotten away with it but they notice their teams leaving and following Anko.

"Well let's meet them at the Central Tower in the Forrest of Death." Naruto said.

 **ROOT Underground Base**

Inside the underground base of the supposed to be disbanded ROOT as their leader was walking through the hallways of his base as his name is Danzo Shimura and beside him were Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. These three believe in what's best for the village and sacrifice's should be made for the good of the village but as of today Danzo's plan to kill his former rival and Minato will come as Konoha Crush plan by Orochimaru with Sunagakure helping out.

Danzo will tell his ROOT not to assist any Konoha Ninja during the invasion and Danzo will attack later with his ROOT and he'll becomes the new Hokage that he always wanted. But the plan now hit a snag and that is Minato's son Naruto as he's here in the village with two Kiri Teams in the Chunin Exams plus both Kumo and Iwa are taking it as well as they pass the first part of the exams..

"Can't believe that failure brat is here in this village." Koharu said with a frown on her face.

"Does he know about the invasion as it's the only thing I can think of?" Homura question.

"If does then why didn't he say something or else he's planning something." Koharu answer him as she looked at Danzo. "Has your ROOT come back yet from their assassination mission?"

"No they have not as this leaded me to believe that they are dead." Danzo said with a frown as those were his best ROOT ANBU.

The enter his room and they notice a blonde woman sitting down in his chair reading his folders while she was drinking a glass of wine and they knew who she was and it was Gilgamesh herself.

"Oh my, oh my what dirty little secrets you did during your reign mongrel." She said as she sipped her wine.

"How did you get in here?" Koharu demanded her but flinch at Gilgamesh glare and saw a true warrior in her eyes.

"Hold your tongue you old bitch as I'm your better and your Queen." Gilgamesh demanded as she heard stories about these fools by her harem sister Tsunade. "And to answer your question I came in here."

"Then why my ROOT didn't kill you." Danzo said as he was thinking where his ROOT were.

Gilgamesh snap her fingers and dead ROOT ANBU appeared before them shocking them.

"I killed every one of your mindless sans for the babies as I'm not like you." Gilgamesh said as she got up from the chair. "To think to betray my King's clan as you believe that they were a threat when they were not, you were afraid of the Uzumaki as they would be the number one village and outshining this village and you want the Nine Tail Fox but why betray the only clan to seal the fox away I will never know."

"Then there's the secret alliance with Hanzo to overthrow the 3rd, then ordering Izumi to kill off her entire clan as the Uchiha was planning a coup but you just told her to kill all of them instead keeping a the ones alive that want no part of the coup or had no clue about it and control her little brother and turn him into the next Madara for you to control and Konoha Crush that will take place in the Exams." She said as she smirk at their shock look face.

"So you do know about the invasion." Homura said as he was shock at this.

"Of course as it was simple as this old fool wants to be Hokage but that is a title he doesn't deserve as he will run away like a coward as he's afraid of death, but what will happen if I show all of these dirty little secrets to the world image the big four and minor villages banning together to crush this village." She said.

They paled at this as if their dirty secrets every got out and the villages ban together and crush them with no effort none so ever. But Danzo has enough of this woman and revealed his arm and face and ready to kill this woman.

"What I've done is for the best of the village." Danzo said.

Gilgamesh scoffed at this fool. "You did it for yourself but don't worry as my King has plans for the veil to make it a better place but can't do it with fools like you still running around so it's time to get rid of you right now as you'll be a problem down the road."

She summon her gates and launch her weapons at them, but Danzo mange to dodge her weapons but both Homura and Koharu weren't as lucky as they were brutally killed. Danzo launch a Wind Jutsu at her but a barrier protect her and he use his Sharingan on her but it didn't work on her as she launch a red spear in his heart making him drop dead. She stood there with a small smirk on her face as she summon her chains to trap the fool as his body disappeared in front of her.

She turn around and notice a Sharingan eye on his arm turn white meaning there is a special Genjutsu to cheat death but with a cost of an eye. She was still looking at him with a smirk on her face as he had a look of shock on his face.

"How?" he said.

"How you say? That's easy as I sense you." She stated as she summon a sword slicing his arm off making the man scream in pain and ripped his eye out and let him go and summon her gates above him as a savage smile appeared on her face.

"Wh-wh-what I-I did was good of the vi-village." He said as he was bleeding out.

"Well it wasn't as you're a dead man." She said and let loose on her weapons as there was nothing left of him.

She was done as one fool was dealt with as she open a golden portal back to Kiri as she will she her King again so he can fuck her silly but Mei, Tsunade, Shizune and their servants will do to please her but she stop and sense a dark presence in the village so she decided to investigated it.

 **Forest of Death**

Anko was not having a good day as ANBU told her about the dead Grass Nin they found and her cruse mark was acting meaning her sensei was here. So she tracked him in the Forest of Death and fought him but was at a disadvantage against him. But when Orochimaru was about to kill her, he was kicked in the head by her servant Rider aka Medusa and went on the offense as he was having trouble with her.

But that all ended when HE appeared with two others and it was Naruto, Artoria and Irisviel appeared before them and both Anko and Medusa blush on seeing Naruto as Anko licked her lips at him as he got hot and good looking.

"Who the hell are you?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Oh you don't know me snake I'm Naruto Charlemagne Uzumaki the former son of Minato and Kushina." He said.

Orochimaru looked at the man in shock as he felt the power flowing through not only in Naruto but in the two girls that were with him.

"So the failure of the Yellow Flash son is here and judging by your power you're strong as well." he said as this could be a problem.

"Of course he's strong you mongrel, more powerful than you" Gilgamesh said.

They all looked up and saw her making Naruto thinking on what she was doing here but she notice his look and answered his question.

"I was here to take care of a now dead War Hawk." She said.

Naruto knew what she was getting at meaning she killed Danzo and his followers as ROOT ANBU just kept attacking her as that old fool was the one that put her in the Bingo Book.

"If I were you I'll leave right now or you'll visit the Death Goddess herself." Gilgamesh said

Orochimaru felt the power of this woman and made him afraid a bit so he cut his lost here as his goal on marking Sasuke was complete and left. With that Anko hugged Naruto as it was good to see him again as they missed him.

"It's good to see you again brat." She said.

"Yeah you to Anko." He said as let go each other and looked at Medusa. "So this is your Rider-class servant name Medusa."

"Yep she is as she and my friends have our own servants and she's quite the screamer in bed when I eat her out." Anko said.

"MASTER?!" Medusa yelled with a red face.

Anko laugh at this as it will be an interesting day as they headed toward the Central Tower as Gilgamesh went back to Kiri as she has babies to put in the orphanage as they have some bloodlines to help out the village.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Exams Part 1**

 **Central Tower**

The Central Tower was in the middle of the Forrest of Death and Naruto and his group was in an arena as he saw the rest of the teams that made it and he saw his 'father' in front of everybody as he was congratulating everyone on making to the tower. Naruto met the other Ice Queens Kurenai, Yugao and Hana and their servants as Yugao had a Saber Class that looked like Artoria as her name was Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Kurenai Servant was a Caster Servant name was Merlin as this made Artoria happy on seeing a familiar face and he met Hana Rider Servant Martha.

This was a surprise that they became servants as Nero appeared before Yugao to help her to fight against some bandits. Naruto spoke with them and told him about his life, his plans for this world and his harem making Anko tease him to no end and making the girls blush but the thing was there talking got into a huge orgy with the Ice Queens, their servants, and his other harem sisters.

Now here they were as they had too many for the Chunin Exams so they have to do preliminaries to do single rounds of randomly selected one-on-one matches is held where only one victor will get to continue on. Participant's advancement to the finals is no longer contingent upon the success of their teammates.

'So everyone has to fight to advance?' Irisviel asked through her mental link to Naruto.

'Yes, as this shows the other village shinobi their skills and there is killing is allowed,' Naruto replied back and he heard Artoria groaning and rubbing her stomach a bit. 'Something wrong Artoria?'

'I don't know Naruto as myself and Irisviel were both throwing up this morning and we been going to the bathroom as well.' Artoria answers her lover.

Naruto hum at this as he didn't know what's going on as Alexandria, Gilgamesh, Jalter, Enkidu, Mei, Haku, Altera, Tsunami, Justeaze, Angra, Tsunade, Shizune, Florence, Mash, and Astolfo were also feeling the same thing as well. Naruto notices that Kabuto was leaving as he said he wasted too much chakra and this made Naruto frown as he had the smell of snakes on him and he's clearly a spy.

'That fool is laying you can sense his power is just fine,' Artoria said.

'He has the word spy written on him as I'm surprised that NO ONE looked into him as he fails seven times and that doesn't concern them anyway, but Medusa will take care of him before he gets to his master.' Naruto stated.

They saw a screen appeared as they saw names flashing fast until it hit on Sasuke and an opponent from Kabuto's team as all the other Genins went toward the stands while Sasuke and the other stay behind to fight.

 **[The same as in Canon]**

The battle was over as Sasuke use an attack called Lion's Barrage but Naruto knew he stole the Front Lotus from Rock Lee as the said boy's sensei Might Guy uses it.

"I'm unimpressed by the boy's performance," Artoria stated with a blank look on her face.

"What do you expect Artoria! He stole the Front Lotus from Rock Lee with the Sharingan and made his own version. But the kicker is that he didn't even ask the boy's sensei to copy it, he just stole it as in his mind and as all Uchiha's sans for three everything belongs to them as they believe that they're gods and better than everyone else," Naruto explains as he snorted but continue.

"And besides the Sharingan is not so great even if it's on the last stage even if it can copy all Jutsu in the world it can't copy bloodline Jutsu's like Wood, Ice, Lava, etc. and to top it off you can blind the said Uchiha with a flash bomb, use pure speed or overload them."

"Can't believe those eyes steal someone else's hard work for their own greed as it's like a monkey coping his master movements," Artoria said.

"Of course as you can't copy all the Jutsu's in the world as there is new Jutsu's being made," Naruto stated.

"I know as in our world there is new magic being made as it's hard to use every single one," Irisviel commented.

"It's like a snake eating its own tail until it's nothing left as I don't know why Orochimaru wants them as they are a short cut to power. They don't know how to train so he and the brat want to use short cuts to power instead of training hard," Naruto said.

Both Sasuke and disguise Orochimaru both glared at Naruto with hate.

'Just you wait, you loser as when I kill my sister and get more power, I will kill you and take your whores as mine,' Sasuke thought as he was taken away by Kakashi.

'My dream won't be denied Naruto as I will have the Sharingan,' Orochimaru thought.

The next match appeared as it was Shino against a Sound nin with Shino winning the match where Shino's bug blocks the airwaves in the man's hand blowing his handoff. The others were his former siblings beating two Iwa nin's making the last member which was a girl glaring at them with hate but Naruto saw her command seals on her hand.

'What type of servant do you have Iwa nin?' Naruto thought as he looked at the girl.

Then the next appeared as a girl name Kurotsuchi was facing off another team member from Kabuto's team and it was the said Iwa nin. Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

Naruto has to say she's quite the looker as her figure is the same as Haku's figure but with a little bigger butt. Kurotsuchi notice she was being looked at and she looked up and saw Naruto staring at her as she quickly turns her head with a tint a pink on her cheeks as he was handsome.

'You should be careful if I was you as that man and those two girls are some type of demi-servant as those girls have servants with them.' Kurotsuchi servant said as she giggled at her master shyness. 'And he's kind of cute master.'

'It's not like that Assassin?' Kurotsuchi replied back with a red face

'Aww... I don't mind sharing him master as I can eat you both up.' Assassin stated.

'CARMILLA!?' Kurotsuchi mentally shouted at her servant as the said servant was laughing.

"Ready to lose Iwa nin," Misumi said.

"In your dream's you tree-hugging bastard," Kurotsuchi said as she got into her stance.

The match started and Kurotsuchi charged Misumi with great speed and punch the man in the gut making him cough out blood. He tries to strike back but she dodges and she gave him a right hook on his face knocking some teeth out of him.

"Little Iwa slut, I'm going to kill you," Misumi said.

"You can try tree hugger," Kurotsuchi said as she did a few hand signs. "Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu!"

She spat out a Lava Dragon out of her mouth as it headed toward Misumi as he didn't have the chance to dodge the attack as it struck him melting him and killing him. Kurotsuchi was declared as the winner by death and some of the Konoha nin was shock by this.

"Why would she kill him?" the platinum blonde hair girl said.

Her sensei sigh at Ino but before he can say something Naruto decided to speak.

"Because this is the way of the Ninja life it's killed or be killed. This is not an honorable duel where you beat your opponent and leave them alive; no you kill them before they kill you, this is not where the men rescue the princess or where the women wait for their knight in shining armor to rescue them," Naruto said as he looked at Ino. "Whoever told you this is an idiot and my guess it was your mother or you read too much Fairy Tail books."

Ino finch at Naruto's glare as his lover nodded their heads at this. The next match was Ino and Sakura which the match was a disappointment as it was a double knock out.

"That was the most pathetic match I have ever seen," Artoria stated as she was disgusted by these two were fighting each other for two boy's attention.

"I pity their senseis for not knocking the fangirl out of them," Haku said.

"I feel sorry the father from the Yamanaka Clan as his daughter will drag that clan down to the mud," Naruto commented.

Kakashi, Asuma and Kushina sigh at this on how true Naruto's words were. The other match was between a Suna girl name Temari and another Leaf nin name Tenten. The match started and Tenten threw some Kunai at Temari but they missed her shocking Tenten and her team.

'I miss? I never miss?' Tenten thought she threw some more weapons at her but they miss their target as she notices the fan from Temari open showing one star on it.

'What is that?'

Naruto sighs at this and spoke up, "Tenten is going to lose this match as I can tell that this girl likes throwing her weapons at her target but she doesn't what her opponent is."

"How could you say that? Tenten will win this match," Guy said as he looked at his student.

"Tenten show these two you're Flames of Youth."

Tenten eyebrow twitch at her sensei and her teammate shouting they're flames of youth but her train of thought was broken when Temari decided to speak.

"He's right you know as you have no chance on winning," Temari said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey I can beat you and I'll prove it," Tenten demanded

"Well, you're lost since and after the match I might ask the black-haired man on a date," Temari said as she winked at Naruto but then she heard her servant talking to her.

'Yay, my master is getting our husband,' Her servant said in a happy voice.

'Maybe Tamamo.' Temari replied back at her Caster Servant.

Tenten threw more weapons at Temari but they miss again showing a second star on Temari's fan but Tenten decided to use her Twin Rising Dragons on Temari but they all miss their target as a third star was shown on her fan.

"Look it's my third star and it's now my turn," Temari stated.

She used her fan a huge blast of wind at Tenten catching the girl in a cyclone as she was getting cuts all over her body and when the cyclone ended Tenten fell down right on Temari's fan to add some insult towards Tenten and threw her on the ground but Rock Lee caught his teammate and glared at Temari.

"She was already beaten, where is your honor?" Rock Lee said.

"There is no honor on a ninja anyway," Temari stated.

Rock Lee was about to charge at the girl but Naruto's blades got between them and they looked up and they notice he was displeased.

"Rock Lee there is no honor for Ninja's and if you want honor then be a samurai as your sensei feed you that crap from the start as I told him that there was no way for Tenten to win. Temari is from Suna aka the Land of Wind meaning all the Suna nin knows Wind Jutsu's as Tenten projectile weapons won't work on her," Naruto said as he was glaring at Rock Lee.

"So shut up and be a true ninja."

Naruto summons his blades back as Rock Lee did what he was told as the next match was a girl name Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village but he notices her teammates and their sensei were female but to his surprise they were servants and two of them were students but he got a read on them. The sensei was an Archer name Artemis and Orion, the teammate was another Archer name Ishtar and the last teammate Berserker name Penthesilea as this surprise him as he saw the sensei in the room on the first part and didn't know from the start so that means that the other two hid their power from him until now as her opponent was an Ame nin.

Things are going to get interesting in the finals as Naruto mentally told his lovers about this as they have to be careful about this and might summon one their servants if they are fighting one of them.


End file.
